TRIANGLE back !
by HanamiTG
Summary: STARISH ingin masuk Triple S juga. Ini memberi Hiyorin kesempatan untuk masuk Triple S juga ! Apa yang akan terjadi jika STARISH dan QUARTET NIGHT tau identitas Hiyorin yang sebenarnya ? Based from Uta no Prince sama - Maji Love Revolution. SUMIMASEN kalau OOC
1. Sakakibara Hiyorin

Hiyorin Sakakibara

Dipanggil Yorin oleh teman-temannya. Seorang anak orang kaya dari keluarga Sakakibara. Mempunyai 2 saudara yaitu, Arisa dan Ichiro. Arisa adalah adik perempuannya yang masih SD, sementara Ichiro adalah kakak laki-lakinya yang sudah kuliah. Dia juga memiliki seorang nenek yang masih hidup untuk menjaga ketiga cucuknya.

Hiyorin juga adalah seorang perempuan yang sudah lulus sekolah walaupun umurnya masih 15 tahun. Saat umur 9 tahun, dia masuk ke Saotome Gakuen. Saat umur 11 tahun, dia sudah lulus dari akademi tersebut. Saotome Gakuen atau Saotome Academy adalah Akademi seni pertunjukan musik yang bergengsi dengan misi mereka untuk mengolah dan menghasilkan Idol dan komposer / penulis lagu yang menulis lagu untuk pasangan idol mereka. Sekolah ini didirikan oleh Shining Saotome. Hiyorin masuk ke akademi ini karena dia sangat ingin menjadi Idol. Tapi, karena suatu kejadian, dia sangat membenci Idol.

Hiyorin mempunyai teman yang lulusan dari sekolah itu yaitu, Haruka Nanami yang bekerja di Shining Agency. Pertemuan antara mereka berdua sangat biasa. Saat itu, Haruka sedang membuat sebuah lagu. Di tengah-tengah proses pembuatan lagunya, ia terganggu oleh angin. Angin tersebut menerbangkan seluruh kertas Haruka ke langit. Beberapa dari kertas tersebut tersangkut di pohon. Haruka berhasil menemukan sebagian kertas kecuali kertas terakhir. Dia mencari terus hingga menemukan seorang perempuan memegang kertas tersebut. Perempuan itu mengatakan 'Lagu yang indah'.

Nama samarannya, Tsukiyama Sakakibara. Dia mengganti namanya menjadi Tsukiyama karena dia tidak ingin semua orang tau kalau dia adalah Hiyorin yang dicari-cari oleh semua orang.

Haruka tau kalau Hiyorin sangat membenci Idol jadi, Haruka akan membuat Hiyorin kembali mencintai Idol dengan mengajaknya ke Shining Agency.

Apakah Haruka berhasil membuat Hiyorin berubah ?


	2. Pemaksaan

Kelopak sakura bermekaran. Sedang bertebangan di langit, bahkan ada yang mendarat di kepalaku. Watashi Tsukiyama Sakakibara. Panggil Tsuki juga sudah cukup. Sekarang, aku sedang mengajar seseorang.

"Haruka, kau salah menulis notnya." Kataku sambil menunjuk salah satu not yang salah.

"Be, benarkah ?" Dia langsung menghapus not yang salah tersebut.

Yap, inilah Haruka. Nama lengkapnya Haruka Nanami. Dia ingin aku membantunya untuk membuat lagu yang bagus. Aku disuruh menjadi mentornya untuk beberapa hari.

"Ano... Tsukiyama-sensei, bagaimana dengan yang ini ?" Tanya Haruka.

Aku langsung melihat not yang ditunjuk oleh Haruka. Aku hanya menatap not yang ditunjuk.

"Kau ingin jadi komposer ?" Tanyaku yang membuat Haruka terkejut.

"I, iya..." Jawab Haruka gugup.

Aku hanya menghela nafas.

"Apa kau sudah mempelajari dasar teori musik ?" Tanyaku.

Haruka menggeleng kepalanya.

'Serius ? Anak ini ingin menjadi komposer tapi, belum mempelajari teori musik. Apa saja yang ia pelajari selama berada di Saotome Gakuen ?' Pikirku.

"Sumimasen, aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin !" Seru Haruka.

Aku hanya meraih kepalanya dan mengelusnya.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu." Kataku sambil meninggalkannya sendirian yang membuatnya tambah bingung.

Itu dulu, sekarang Haruka sudah lulus dan Aku masih menjadi temannya walaupun dia masih memanggilku dengan sensei. Cuma karena aku lulus duluan sebelum dia, bukan berarti dia harus memanggilku dengan Sensei.

"Tsukiyama-sensei !" Panggil Haruka.

"Nani ?" Tanyaku.

"Sudah lama kita tidak jalan-jalan, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ?" Ajak Haruka.

"Mau kemana ?" Tanyaku.

"Anu... apakah kau mau datang ke agensiku ?" Tanya Haruka.

Aku menatap Haruka heran. "Agensi ?" Aku bingung sedikit dengan kalimat Haruka.

"Ya, mulai sekarang aku akan bekerja disana dan tinggal disana" Jawab Haruka.

"Oh, lalu ?" Tanyaku cuek.

"Mau pergi kesana ?" Tanya Haruka.

"Maaf, aku sedang sibuk." Jawabku dengan nada cuek.

Haruka terdiam untuk sementara.

"Aku akan membelikanmu Hoodie baru." Goda Haruka.

"Fine, aku akan pergi." Aku menyerah. Dia menggunakan kelemahanku.

Haruka langsung senang. Dia langsung menarik tanganku menuju Agensinya. Anehnya, kami melewati hutan (karena banyak pohonnya) dulu sebelum sampai di Agensi.

'Kenapa banyak pohon ? Emangnya agensi Haruka penuh dengan orang utan ?' Pikirku.

Kami berdua pun sampai di agensi Haruka.

"Tunggu disini dulu." Kata Haruka yang menyuruhku diam sebentar di depan ruangan.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Haruka langsung masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Aku menunggu beberapa menit sebelum dia keluar.

"Oy, siapa kau ?" Tanya seseorang dari belakangku.

Aku langsung berputar 180 derajat dan melihat 7 orang pria mendatangiku.

"Apa kau datang untuk menemui seseorang ?" Tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

"Aku tidak tau, aku diseret oleh temanku kesini." Jawabku.

"Teman ?" Mereka semua bingung.

"*sigh* Haruka Nanami, dia ingin aku melihat tempat ia bekerja." Aku berusaha menjelaskan sedikit agar mereka bisa tau situasi.

Tiba-tiba, pintu ruangan yang dimasuki oleh Haruka terbuka. Aku langsung melihat Haruka keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Baiklah, Tsukiyama-sensei, ayo kita keliling." Kata Haruka sambil menggandeng tanganku.

Aku hanya terdiam.

'Apa Haruka tidak menyadari kalau ada 7 orang tadi ?'

Kami berdua langsung berkeliling di sekitar agensinya. Suasana mirip dengan suasana saat di Saotome Gakuen. Setelah berkeliling, aku dan Haruka berisitrahat di Asrama yang sudah disediakan agensi.

"Kau sudah puas mengajakku berkeliling ?" Tanyaku kepada Haruka.

Haruka mengangguk dengan semangat. Aku hanya menghela nafas lega.

"Haru-chan !" Tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil nama Haruka.

Aku dan Haruka langsung melihat ke arah asal suara tersebut, dan ternyata berasal dari 7 orang yang kutemui sebelumnya.

"Minna-san !" Seru Haruka. Sepertinya ini teman Haruka.

"Kami dengar kau membawa temanmu jadi, kami ingin menemuinya." Kata si rambut merah yang menyamai warna matanya.

"Yap, kami akan memperkenalkan diri kami." Kata si pendek.

"Ore wa-" Aku langsung memotong perkataannya.

"Shinomiya Natsuki, Ichinose Tokiya, Aijima Cecil, Jinguji Ren, Ittoki Otoya, Kurusu Syo, Hijirikawa Masato dari STARISH." Selaku yang membuat mereka terkejut.

"Bagaimana kau tau ?" Tanya Syo.

"Aku melihat kalian di Utapri Award." Jawabku.

"Jadi, kau adalah salah satu fans kami ?" Tanya Natsuki.

Aku menggeleng kepalaku. "Tidak."

"Anu... Tsukiyama-sensei tidak tertarik dengan Idol." Tambah Haruka.

Tiba-tiba aku menyadari sesuatu. Jika Haruka bekerja disini, lalu ada STARISH, artinya adalah...

"Haruka Nanami..." Aku mengeluarkan aura hitam.

Haruka langsung melihat ke arahku dan terkejut dengan aura yang kukeluarkan. Aku langsung mencubit pipinya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"SUMIMASEN!" Haruka langsung minta maaf berkali-kali.

"Aku takkan memaafkanmu karena sudah membawaku kemari !" Aku mencubit pipinya lebih kencang lagi.

"Woah, apa salah Haruka ?!" Tanya Otoya.

"Kau jangan ikut campur Otoya." Tegur Tokiya yang menghentikan Otoya.

"Kau berani sekali membawaku ke sini ! Kau pikir aku akan kembali ke kehidupan yang lama itu !" Aku memarahi Haruka.

"Apa itu suaramu Sakakibara-san ?" Tanya seseorang tiba-tiba.

Dengan cepat, seluruh pandangan mengarah ke suara yang tiba-tiba muncul. Aku berhenti mencubit pipi Haruka.

"Ringo, Ryuuya, lama tidak bertemu." Aku langsung mendekati mereka.

STARISH terkejut melihatku.

"2 tahun lamanya sudah tidak saling bertemu." Kata Ringo.

"Tunggu, Ringo-san, kau mengenalnya ?" Tanya Otoya.

"Yup, dia adalah salah satu murid dari Saotome Gakuen. Dia adalah murid paling muda di akademi dulu." Jelas Ringo.

"Apa maksudnya ?" Tanya Tokiya.

"Cuma dia satu-satunya murid yang masih berumur 9 tahun saat itu." Jawab Ryuuya.

"APA ?!" Semua orang terkejut dengan apa yang mereka dengar.

"Kami juga terkejut pada awalnya. Dia adalah murid kelas S yang paling pendek. Aku sempat menanyakan umurnya dan dia menjawab 9 tahun. Saotome saja terkejut mendengar umurnya." Jelas Ryuuya.

"Itu sudah 6 tahun yang lalu Ryuuya." Kataku sambil menyilang kedua tanganku.

"6 tahun yang lalu ?" Semua orang bingung.

"Ya, 6 tahun yang lalu. Umurku masih 15 tahun sekarang. Kalian pikir, karena aku tinggi, aku sudah tua ?" Jelasku yang membuat mereka terkejut semua, terutama Haruka.

"Lalu saat kita bertemu ?" Tanya Haruka

"Haruka, kita bertemu saat kau masih baru disekolah. Saat itu, aku masih berumur 11 tahun. Aku baru lulus saat itu." Jelasku.

"Setelah lulus, Tsukiyama dan Saotome bekerja sama untuk mengolah Akademi dan menjadi Idol tapi, karena suatu kejadian, Tsukiyama berhenti bekerja sama." Jelas Ryuuya.

"Suatu kejadian ? Apa maksudnya ?" Tanya Syo.

"Orang tuaku hilang." Jawabku yang membuat mereka lebih terkejut dari biasanya.

"Mengapa ?" Tanya Masato.

"Saat itu sedang ada konser besar-besaran. Ayah dan Ibunya tampil di konser yang besar itu, tapi mereka diberitakan tiba-tiba hilang lalu ditemukan beberapa bulan kemudian dengan keadaan sudah tidak bernyawa." Jelas Ryuuya.

"Lalu, soal Idolnya ?" Tanya Otoya.

"Ayah dan Ibu Tsuki-chan adalah seorang Idol dari Raging Entertaiment. Gara-gara mereka berdua terlalu sibuk dengan Agensi dan Idol, mereka tertimpa kejadian tersebut." Jelas Ringo.

"Terkutuklah Agensi tersebut !" Teriakku dengan nada kesal.

Tiba-tiba saja, tembok yang tepat berada di sebelah kami hancur sehingga membuat lubang.

" , sudah lama tidak bertemu..." Kata seseorang yang membuatku sweatdrop.

"Saotome-san, ternyata kau masih mengolah Agensi Idol ya ?" Tanyaku.

"Hohoho, that's right !" Jawab Saotome.

"Woah, kau juga kenal bos ?" Tanya Natsuki

"Ya, dia sudah banyak membantuku dulu." Jawabku.

"Hmmm... masih belum ada perubahan antara hubungan mereka berdua." Ujar Ryuuya.

"Saotome, sini..." Panggil Ringo.

Mereka berdua langsung saling berbisik. Aku hanya terdiam sementara sisanya ikut-ikutan berbisik satu sama lain.

"Baiklah, , karena kau sedang disini, bagaimana kalau aku menawarkanmu sebuah pekerjaan ?" Tawar Saotome.

"Pekerjaan apa ?" Tanyaku.

"Hmmm~ karena kau lebih berpengalaman, kau akan menjadi Senior STARISH dan QUARTET NIGHT dan kau juga mengurus urusan Idol-mu." Jawab Saotome sambil menghilang tiba-tiba.

Aku hanya terdiam. Aku masih terkejut dengan tawaran pekerjaan itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana Tsuki-chan ?" Tanya Ringo.

"Kalia pasti bercanda..." Gumanku.

"Mereka benar-benar membutuhkanmu." Kata Ryuuya.

"Ya, karena kau lebih berpengalaman, kau bisa menjadi Senior mereka." Tambah Ringo.

"Aku tidak ingin liburku diganggu oleh Idol !" Protesku.

"Woah, Tsukiyama, tahan amarahmu." Kata Tokiya yang berusaha membuatku tenang.

"Bagaimana jika kita membuat perjanjian ?" Tawar Ringo.

"Perjanjian ?" Tanyaku.

"Yup, kau akan diberi waktu beberapa bulan disini. Jika para STARISH dan QUARTET NIGHT menerimamu disini, kau akan bekerja disini, mau ,tak mau." Jelas Ringo.

"Jika semua orang tidak menerimaku ?" Tanyaku.

"Kau tidak perlu bekerja disini dengan paksaan." Jawab Ringo.

Aku berpikir sebentar. Aku tidak ingin terlibat dengan Idol lagi. Tapi, aku harus membalas kebaikan Saotome, Ryuuya, dan Ringo.

"Baiklah, tapi, aku ingin ikut karena pemaksaan." Kataku sambil mengulurkan tanganku.

"Baiklah, Tsuki-chan, ini perjanjianmu." Kata Ringo yang menjabat tanganku.

"Tapi, sebagai gantinya, Aku ingin mereka berdua kembali bekerja." Kataku yang membuat semua orang bingung.

"'Kay, aku terima." Kata Ringo.

"Tunggu, siapa yang kau maksud ?" Tanya Syo.

"Huh ? itu rahasia." Jawabku cuek.

Aku langsung berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Oy, Haruka, antar aku ke kamar baruku !" Perintahku.

Haruka menurut, dia langsung mengantarkanku ke kamar baruku.

Yosh, ini mungkin kisah baru yang mungkin mengubah hidupku

* * *

Aku berjalan mengelilingi Asrama Agensi tempat aku tinggal sementara dan di saat yang sama, aku bertemu 4 orang.

"Siapa kau ?" Tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

"Tsukiyama Sakakibara." Jawabku.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini ?" Tanya pria berambut ikal berwarna coklat.

"Aku hanya bekerja disini sementara, bisa dibilang sebagai Senior kalian." Jawabku.

"Senior kami ?" Mereka berempat bingung.

"Bukan Cuma senior kalian, aku juga senior STARISH." Tambahku.

"Oh, aku ingat, kau Tsuki-chan yang diceritakan Otoyan." Ujar si ikal coklat.

Aku hanya terdiam.

"Apa kau diperintahkan oleh Saotome ?" Tanya si rambut Cyan.

"Ya, kalau tidak untuk apa aku disini ?" Jawabku plus bertanya.

"Entahlah, tapi senang mengenalmu Senpai-chan, panggil aku Reiji." Kata si ikal coklat yang langsung memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Mikaze Ai." Kata si Cyan.

"Kurosaki Ranmaru." Kata si bermata 2 (warna matanya ada dua macam).

"Camus (dibaca Kamyu)." Kata si pirang. Dilihat dari cara berpakaiannya, dia seperti seorang bangsawan.

"Pekerjaan apa yang kau lakukan ?" Tanya Camus.

"Sebenarnya aku seorang Idol tapi, selama bekerja disini mungkin aku akan jadi komposer untuk sementara atau entahlah." Jawabku.

"Wah, berarti kita bukan senior STARISH lagi ?" Tanya Reiji.

"Tetap saja kalian menjadi senior STARISH." jawabku.

"Berarti STARISH punya dua senior ?" Tanya Ranmaru.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Paling aku hanya mengurus pekerjaan kalian seperti ada wawancara atau semacamnya, dan paling mengurus kalian."

"Kami tidak butuh pengasuh." Kata Camus.

"Siapa juga yang mau jadi Pengasuh ? ini saja bekerja karena paksaan." Ujarku.

"Hmm... kau mirip dengan seseorang." Kata Ai yang membuat seluruh pandangan ke Ai.

"Mirip sama siapa ?" Tanya Ranmaru kepada teman berambut Cyannya.

"Hiyorin Sakakibara. Idol yang tiba-tiba menghilang setelah ia selesai tampil di Utaprins 2 tahun yang lalu." Jelas Ai.

"Oh, aku juga baru menyadarinya, nama belakangnya sama." Kata Reiji.

Mereka berempat langsung menatapku.

"Apa ?!" Tanyaku setengah berteriak.

"Hmmmm..." Mereka hanya bertambah dekat.

Aku langsung berlari menjauh secepat mungkin biar gak membuat mereka tambah curiga.

* * *

Yuhuuuu~~~ Kali ini, akan aku update yang lebih barunya karena yang lama itu sudah lama sekaliiiiiiii~ Mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya :3


	3. Ingin Masuk Triple S

HIYORIN P.O.V

Aku berjalan sekitar agensi di malam yang indah. Hari ini, pohon Sakura sedang mekar. Banyak kelopak sakura yang bertebangan di malam yang indah ini. Malam Musim Semi yang indah menurutku. Sangat indah hingga...

"YAMA-CHAN !" Teriak Otoya dari kejauhan.

Aku langsung menoleh dan melihat Otoya. Aku melihat Otoya berlari berlari ke arahku. Dia berlari ke arahku sambil membawa tas gitarnya.

"Kau ingin apa ?" Tanyaku kepada Otoya.

Tiba-tiba saja dia memelukku. Apa aku panik ? Ya. Apa aku kesal ? Ya. Apa aku ingin meronta ? Sangat.

"Oy, lihat posisimu ! aku bukan boneka, aku seniormu. Hargailah diriku sedikit." Kataku setengah berteriak di awal kalimat.

"Waa ! Gomen." Seru Otoya yang langsung melepasku.

"Huf... apa yang kau inginkan ?" Tanyaku.

"Karena Yama-chan ada disini, aku ingin menunjukkan gitar baruku yang baru saja datang hari ini." Jawab Otoya sambil mengeluarkan gitar barunya yang mirip dengannya. Gitar merah.

"Woah, apa itu gitar edisi terbatas ?" Tanyaku kepada Otoya.

"Ya, karena kau senior, kau harus melihat seluruh peralatan musik kami kan ? Memastikan kalau ini kualitas yang bagus." Jawab Otoya.

"Woah, apa kau sangat semangat tentang diriku yang menjadi senior sementara ?" Tanyaku agak curiga.

"Ya, sekalian mencoba menerimamu sebaga seniorku dan kapan-kapan, aku ingin memainkannya bersama Yama-chan karena aku me..."

Dia tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Karena ?" Aku penasaran dengan kelanjutannya.

"Oh, lupakan saja, hahahaha..." Jawab Otoya dengan fake laugh.

"Baiklah, sedikit saran, jangan memeluk orang sembarangan. Bisa saja kau kupukul tadi." Jelasku.

"Gomen..."

Aku langsung meraih kepalanya dan menepuknya (Tinggi kami nyaris sama).

"Jangan kelihatan sedih begitu, terkadang manusia juga buat kesalahan." Hiburku.

Otoya terkejut melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Aku langsung berjalan lagi hingga ada tempat untuk berputar-putar. Aku melihat ada lelaki yang tinggi (ya, lebih tinggi daripada Ren, kalau mau tau) yang sedang melihat pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran.

"Shinomiya ?" Panggilku.

"Oh, Tsuki-chan." Dan benar, itu adalah Natsuki, Shinomiya Natsuki.

Aku langsung mendekati Natsuki.

"Lihat ada bunga sakura yang cantik." Kata Natsuki sambil menunjuk ke arah pohon sakura yang tepat dekat dengan kami.

Aku langsung melihat sakura yang dimaksud Natsuki.

"Ya, itu bunga sakura yang cantik." Kataku.

"Tsuki-chan juga suka sakura ?" Tanya Natsuki.

"Nggak." Jawabku singkat.

"Tapi, Tsuki-chan memakai Hoodie yang warnanya mirip dengan warna bunga sakura." Kata Natsuki yang menyadarinya.

"Oh, mungkin karena ini musim semi, jadi aku tak sengaja menggunakannya." Aku juga baru menyadari kalau aku memakai Hoodie berwarna pink seperti sakura.

"Tsuki-chan, apa Tsuki-chan keberatan bekerja disini ?" Tanya Natsuki tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Tanyaku kembali.

"Nggak, aku Cuma bertanya kok." Jawab Natsuki.

Aku hanya bermain dengan sakura yang sedang bertebangan dan disaat yang bersamaan, aku melihat raut wajah Natsuki berubah.

"Ada apa ?" Tanyaku (ya, aku sedikit panik melihatnya).

Dia langsung memelukku tanpa alasan yang tepat. Aku hanya terdiam.

Natsuki langsung melepas pelukannya. "Waaa ! Gomen, Tsuki-chan !"

"Jangan kawathir, aku takkan mengamuk atau semacamnya." Hiburku.

"Karena Tsuki-chan kawaii, aku jadi ingin meremasmu." Kata Natsuki dengan innocent smile.

"Kau pikir aku kain yang basah ?" Tanyaku.

"Pipi Tsuki-chan tembem sedikit, makanya jadi kelihatan kawaii~" Jawab Natsuki sambil mengelus pipiku.

"Tembem ya..." Gumanku.

'Emangnya aku gendut...' Pikirku.

Aku langsung berjalan meninggalkan Natsuki kebingungan sendiri. Akhirnya, setelah melewati ladang bunga sakura, aku melewati pepohonan yang dikelilingi oleh kunang-kunang.

"Tsukiyama ?" Panggil seseorang.

Aku langsung menoleh ke atas pohon dan ternyata, ada Cecil di atas langsung lompat dari pohon dan mendarat dengan aman.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana ?" Tanyaku kepada Cecil.

"Belajar sejarah jepang." Jawab Cecil. "Karena sinar bulannya terang, aku belajar di luar sini." Tambahnya.

"Iya sih, tapi jangan terlalu sering, itu bisa merusak mata." Kataku memperingatainya.

"Aku menerima nasihatmu, Tsukiyama." Kata Cecil.

"Aku hanya memperingatimu." Balasku.

Cecil hanya tersenyum polos.

"Aku menghargai perjuanganmu mempelajari sejarah Jepang agar bisa beradaptasi tapi, belajarlah di ruangan yang cukup terang agar matamu tidak rusak." Jelasku yang mungkin terlihat seperti ibu-ibu cerewet.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian dan nasihat, terima kasih." Balas Cecil yang mungkin lebih polos daripada Otoya.

Aku langsung menepuk kepalanya sedikit kencang. "Aijima Cecil, kau benar-benar polos sebagai seorang pangeran." Kataku yang membuatnya bingung.

"Eh ? Apa benar begitu ?" Tanya Cecil.

"Anggap saja yang tadi itu adalah pujian." Aku langsung berjalan menuju tempat berikutnya.

Aku akhirnya melewati danau dekat Beranda. Aku juga mendegar suara saksofon. Aku langsung mendekatinya dan melihat ada Ren yang sedang bermain Saksofon di bawah sinar bulan.

Dia menyadari kehadiranku dan langsung berhenti bermain.

"Itu penampilan yang bagus, Jinguji." Pujiku.

Ren langsung mendekatiku dan memegang daguku untuk membuatnya face to face kepada Ren.

"Penampilanku yang bagus atau diriku~" Ren berusaha menggodaku.

"Dua-duanya." Jawabku yang membuat Ren terkejut.

"Dasar kau nakal~" Goda Ren.

Tiba-tiba, suasana berubah. Raut wajah Ren berubah menjadi serius.

"Saat pertama kali beretmu denganmu, hatiku rasanya membara..." Kata Ren yang langsung mendekatkkan wajahnya.

Aku hanya terdiam menjadi patung untuk sesaat.

'Sudah ketahuan, tipenya genit dan playboy...' Gumanku dalam hati.

"Hmm~ mungkin harus menunggumu sampai dewasa." Kata Ren yang langsung melepaskanku.

Akhirnya aku lepas.

"Mulai sekarang kupanggil Neko-chan ya~" Goda Ren.

"Baiklah, aku tidak keberatan." Kataku.

"Hmmm...aku belum pernah melihat perempuan sepertimu. Kenapa kau sangat santai ?" Tanya Ren.

"Karena semua yang kau lakukan itu hanya sekedar untuk bersenang-senang. Aku tidak keberatan jika untuk bersenang-senang tapi, jangan sampai keterlaluan." Jelasku.

Aku berjalan meninggalkan Ren yang shok.

'Dia pasti belum pernah melihat perempuan sepertiku...' Pikirku.

Akhirnya, aku sudah di dalam gedung yang ditengah-tengahnya masih alam terbuka.

"AKU MENYUKAIMU !" Teriak seseorag tiba-tiba.

Aku terkejut mendengar teriakkan seseorang. Aku langsung melihat arah teriakkan tersebut dan berasal dari SYO.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, berteriak seperti orang gila ?" Tanyaku kepada Syo.

"Aku sedang beratih untuk aktingku berikutnya dengan Hyuuga-sensei !" Jawab Syo dengan semangat.

"Benarkah ?" Tanyaku.

"Ya, dan ada adengan romantisnya juga." Jawab Syo.

"Coba tunjukkan salah satunya." Tantangku.

Syo langsung mendekat ke arahku dan memelukku. Sayang sekali, tinggiku dan tingginya beda. Seperti Ibu dan Anak saja.

"Walaupun, Bumi terbelah dan Langit runtuh, tidak ada yang akan mengubah cintaku padamu."

"Ehem !" Aku berdeham.

Syo langsung melepas pelukannya dan melihatku dengan wajah merah.

"Kau demam ?" Tanyaku.

"Nggak kok !" Jawab Syo setengah teriak.

"Lalu, kau kenapa ? wajahmu merah loh." Tanyaku.

"Lupakan apa yang terjadi." Kata Syo.

Aku langsung menyentuh keningnya.

"Kau benar, kau enggak demam pendek." Kataku sambil menepuk keningnya dengan jari-jariku.

"Eh ?!" Dia bingung dan tersinggung sedikit.

Aku langsung berjalan tanpa mengatakan apapun. Rasanya, ada yang aneh dari dia. Aku melanjutkan perjalanan menuju dalam gedung dan menemui Masato sedang bermain piano.

"Aku sedang dibanjiri cinta dimalam penuh sakura ini..." Sepertinya dia sedang membuat puisi.

Dia menyadari kehadiranku dan langsung berhenti bermain.

"Aku tidak menyadari jika kau ada disini, Yama." Kata Masato.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu latihanmu." Ucapku sambil membungkukkan tubuhku.

"Tidak, tidak apa." Kata Masato.

Tiba-tiba, angin bertiup, menerbangkan 1 halaman yang berisi not. Aku langsung mengambilnya, begitupun Masato. Alhasil tangan kami bersentuhan. Aku melihat wajah Masato yang terlihat terkejut.

'Jangan-jangan dia belum pernah menyentuh perempuan...' Pikirku.

"Nih," aku langsung mengambilnya duluan dan menyerahkannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, permainan pianomu cukup bagus."

"Aku menerima pujianmu, Yama." Kata Masato yang membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Aku menegur Masato."Jangan terlalu formal."

Aku langsung meninggalkannya dan melanjutkan perjalanan lalu...

*Thud

Aku menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf, aku tidak melihatmu." Ucapku.

"Sakakibara-san, kau sedang apa malam-malam begini ?" Tanya seseorang. Didengar dari suaranya, dia adalah Tokiya.

"Aku hanya ingin berkeliling disekitar sini dan jangan terlalu formal." Jawabku.

"Baik, mulai sekarang kupanggil Yama-san saja." Kata Tokiya.

Tiba-tiba, ia langsung mendekat ke telingaku dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Aku menerimamu..." Bisik Tokiya.

"Bukankah, itu terlalu cepat ?" Tanyaku.

"Jangan kawathir, dilihat dari wajahmu, kau itu orang baik." Jawab Tokiya yang langsung berlalu.

'Maksudnya ?'

Aku langsung berjalan kembali. Sekarang sepertinya, aku keluar gedung lagi. Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara kuda dan melihat Camus sedang menunggangi seekor kuda putih dan berhenti tepat di depanku. Ya, semacam melihat seorang bangsawan menaiki kuda putihnya.

"Berani-beraninya kau menatapku." Kata Camus.

"Oy, terserah diri sendiri lah, aku hanya memandangmu saja, tidak melakukan hal kriminal." Kataku dengan nada dingin.

Camus hanya menatapku dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Walaupun kau seorang rakyat jelata, kau mempunyai mata yang indah." Puji Camus (sepertinya).

"Huh ?" Aku bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud.

"Matamu seperti laut yang indah." Kata Camus.

Dia langsung pergi dari hadapanku dengan kudanya. Dia langsung menghilang ke arah hutan. Aku hanya terdiam melihatnya.

'Dasar, bangsawan sombong.' Ledekku.

Aku langsung melanjutkan perjalanan dan mendengar suara seseorang sedang bernyanyi.

"Nanana~ nanana na~ nanana nana~ nanana~ nana nana~ nanana nana~"

Aku langsung mencari asal suara tersebut dan melihat Ai sedang bernyanyi di dekat air mancur.

"Mikaze ?"

Aku tak sengaja menyebut namanya. Dia langsung melihatku.

"Aku bingung, entah kenapa lagu Haruka membuat jantungku berdetak dengan kencang, apa kau tau kenapa ?" Tanya ai.

Dia langsung mendekat dan melihatku terus.

"Oh, begitu... ternyata kau juga tidak tau." Kata Ai.

'Padahal aku belum mencucapkan sepatah kata pun, satu suku kata aja belum kuucapkan.' Kataku dalam hati.

"Aku akan mencari jawabannya malam ini." Kata Ai yang langsung kembali ke posisi ia bernyanyi yaitu, dekat air mancur.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu." Nasihatku.

"Apa kau manasehatiku ?" Tanya Ai.

"Aku hanya memperingatimu, jaga staminamu, jangan sampai kecapean. Kau tak tau apa yang akan kau hadapi di masa depan nanti." Jawabku.

"Hmmm... aneh, perasaan kali ini sangat berbeda saat berada di sekitarmu." Guman Ai.

"Emangnya ada yang salah ?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak, tidak ada." Jawab Ai.

Aku langsung pergi. Beruntungnya, kali ini, aku berada di dalam gedung. Aku melewati lorong yang kosong dan tiba-tiba melihat Ranmaru sedang mendengarkan musik sambil senderan di dekat jendela.

"Oy, apa kau bangun ?" Tanyaku.

Aku hanya mengecek apa dia bangun atau tidak. Dia hanya diam. Aku hanya berjalan kembali. Tiba-tiba, ada yang menyentuh kepalaku.

"Jangan bergerak." Kata Renmaru.

Aku hanya diam. Setelah dia melepas tangannya dari kepalaku. Aku langsung memandangnya. Ternyata ada sakura yang menyangkut di hoodieku. Dia menyimpannya di sakunya dan langsung berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan tujuanku.

'Aneh...'

Aku langsung berjalan kembali dan aku mendengar...

"Yahoo~ Senpai-chan~" Panggil seseorang.

Aku melihat asal suaranya dan melihat Reiji.

"Oh, apa yang kau lakukan disana ?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja menunggumu." Jawab Reiji yang langsung mendekat.

"Apa yang kau inginkan ?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Kau tak perlu sedingin itu, Senpai-chan~" Jawab Reiji.

"Serius, apa yang kau inginkan ?" Tanyaku yang mulia kesal.

"Mau masuk ke dunia dewasa ?" Tanya Reiji kembali.

Suasana langsung berubah dengan cepat. Aku hanya terdiam sedikit terkejut.

"Men gomen go~ Cuma bercanda~" Canda Reiji.

Aku hanya menghela nafas lega. Dia langsung pergi dan menghilang di ujung jalan. Aku melanjutkan perjalananku menuju kamarku. Saat aku membuka pintu sebuah ruangan jalan pintas, aku melihat Haruka dan seorang perempuan lain di dalam.

"Tsukiyama-sensei ! perkenalkan ini, Tomochika Shibuya." Kata Haruka yang memperkenalkan temannya.

"Panggil aku Tomo-chan." Kata Tomochika. "Dan kau pasti Tsukiyama, senang berkenalan denganmu." Tambahnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Maaf kami telat." Kata seseorang yang sangat kukenal.

Ternyata STARISH dan QUARTET NIGHT.

"Wow, kalian sedang apa disini ?" Tanya Tomochika.

Tiba-tiba lampu dimatikan. Suasana ruangan gelap. Hanya diterangi oleh sinar bulan.

"Ladies and Gentleman~"

Kami semua mendengar suara seseorang. Aku hanya sweatdrop. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang melompat dari atas. Masih untung ada seutas tali yang memeganginya. Lampu pun dinyalakan kembali.

"Ohayo-pu minna ! walaupun sekarang masih malam~" Sapa Ringo yang ikut turun dari langit dengan kostum malaikat.

Kami juga melihat ada Ryuuya yang menggunakan sayap malaikat.

"Ada apa Saotome ?" Tanyaku mewakili kami.

"Aku punya pengumuman." Kata Saotome.

"Kalian tau soal pertandingan olahraga besar-besaran yang akan diadakan di jepang tahun ini ?" Tanya Ryuuya.

"Ya, Super Star Sport yang disingkat jadi Triple S." Jawabku.

"Right, kandidat dari Agensi ini adalah Reiji Kotobuki, Kurosaki Ranmaru, Mikaze Ai, dan Camus ! Mereka adalah QUARTET NIGHT ! Dan Miss Nanami akan membuat lagunya." Jelas Saotome.

"Point bagus untukmu, Haruka." Pujiku.

"Dan, akan ada kandidat misterius yang akan bernyanyi disana." Tambah Saotome.

"Siapa ?" Tanya kami semua berbarengan.

"Mereka adalah grup yang hancur yang akan terbentuk kembali." Jawab Saotome.

'Pasti TRIANGLE...' Gumanku dalam hati.

"Dan ! Mrs. Sakakibara, jika kau mau mereka berdua bekerja kembali, kau harus membuat lagu solo mereka juga !" Seru Saotome yang membuatku terkejut.

"A, apa ?! Aku jadi Komposer juga ?!" Tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Kau ingin mereka berdua kembali kan ?" Tanya Ringo.

"Huft, baiklah, aku akan membantu Haruka dan membuat lagu solo mereka juga." Jawabku sambil menyilang kedua tanganku.

STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT, Tomochika, bahkan Haruka bingung dengan pembicaraan kami.

"Semoga beruntung, HAHAHAHAHA !" Kata Saotome yang berputar-putar dan langsung menghilang.

'Dasar orang aneh...'

"Yah, dasar orang aneh." Kataku. "Haruka, jangan anggap ini remeh, jadi aku hanya bisa membantu sedikit." Tambahku.

Aku langsung meninggalkan ruangan. 1 jam berlalu, aku mendegar banyak suara hentakan kaki menuju ke kusadari, aku dikepung anggota STARISH.

"Apa mau kalian ?" Tanyaku.

"Ikut kami." Kata Otoya sambil menarik tanganku.

Kami pun berlari. Ternyata, Haruka juga diseret dengan masalah ini. Kami pun berakhir di ruangan Saotome.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan ?" Tanya Saotome.

"Maukah kau memasukkan STARISH ke Triple S juga ?" Tanya Tokiya.

"Awalnya kami berpikir suatu hari kami bisa ikut." Tambah Ren.

"Tapi, suatu hari itu tidak ada." Kata Masato. "Hanya sekarang." Tambah Masato.

"Kita tak punya kesempatan kedua." Kata Syo.

"Kita ingin seluruh dunia mendengarkan nyanyian kita." Kata Natsuki.

"Kita ingin ikut !" Seru Otoya.

"Kami akan bernyanyi disana suatu saat nanti, dan suatu saat nanti itu adalah sekarang !" Kata Cecil.

Suasana langsung hening. Aku hanya mengendus.

"Kalian sudah selesai ?" Tanya Saotome.

Satu ruangan langsung terdiam.

"Aku tidak bisa memasukkan kalian ke Triple S." Jawab Saotome.

Satu ruangan langsung terkejut dengan jawaban bos mereka (Kecuali Aku).

"Apa kalian tau apa artinya masuk Triple S ?" Tanya Saotome.

"Tidak, tapi kita-"

Saotome hanya tertawa. "REVOLUTION !"

"Revolution ?" Kami semua bingung.

* * *

Bonus Chapter 2

AUTHOR P.O.V

Pasti tadi kalian melihat Hiyorin menyebut 'TRIANGLE'. Ya, TRIANGLE adalah grup Idol yang terdiri dari 3 orang. Anggotanya perempuan semua. Hiyorin termasuk dari TRIANGLE.

Anggotanya adalah Sakamaki Momoka, Aikawa Aika, dan Sakakibara Hiyorin. Kebanyakan fansnya adalah laki-laki dan anak-anak. Dari kalangan anak-anak sampai dewasa.

Momoka dikenal karena senyuman lembutnya dan mata hijaunya yang lembut. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah jambu cerah, seperti mengingatkan akan musim semi.

Aika dikenal karena semangatnya yang sering membuat semua orang senang. Dia lebih mirip kucing daripada manusia. Rambutnya yang ungu gelap seperti langit malam yang penuh bintang. Seperti malam musim dingin yang diterangi oleh hiasan natal.

Hiyorin lebih dikenal paling manis dari seluruh anggotanya. Karena yang paling muda. Mata biru lautnya membuat semua orang yang melihatnya mengingatkan mereka akan musim panas di pantai.

* * *

Jadi gimana nih Chapter 2-nya ? bagus ? jelek ? aneh ? atau semacamnya ? mohon Reviewnya ! Hamba bukan pemilik Uta No Prince sama. Hamba hanya fans yang membuat fanficnya.


	4. Iklan

HIYORIN P.O.V

"Revolution ?"

"Ya, kalian akan membuat perubahan !" Seru Saotome.

'Revolusi... Revolution... jangan-jangan ?!'

"Kalau begitu kita akan membuat Proyek Grup baru !" Kata Saotome tiba-tiba.

'Sudah kuduga !'

"Proyek Grup baru, apa maksudmu ?" Tanyaku kepada Saotome.

"Idol itu serakah, mereka harus terus berusaha, berusaha, dan berusaha keras. Aku sudah merencanakannya untuk kalian." Jawab Saotome.

"Jadi, apa Proyek Grup barunya ?" Tanyaku.

"Crooooossss Unitttttt !" Jawab Saotome.

"Cross Unit ?" Kami semua bingung.

"That's Right~" Kata Saotome.

"Siapa saja grupnya ?" Tanya Ren.

"Grupnya adalaaaahhhhh..."

"Adalaaaahhhh..."

Kami semua menunggu jawabannya dengan suasana tengang.

"Akan kupikirkan dulu !" Seru Saotome.

Kami hanya sweatdrop. Kami langsung keluar dari ruangan dan berjalan menuju asrama agensi.

"Ampun deh, selalu saja begini, bos selalu membuat kita bingung di akhir." Kata Ren.

"Dia seperti Shiba Inu ketika ia mengatakan kepada kita untuk menunggu." Ujar Natsuki.

"Mirip juga nggak." Kata Syo.

"Aku sudah nggak sabar dengan proyek Cross Unitnya." Kata Otoya.

Haruka mengangguk. "Ya, kalian akan bernyanyi di Grup yang baru."

"Memang menarik..." Ujar Masato.

"Tapi, dia tidak bilang kalau kita akan masuk Triple S." Kata Cecil yang membuat semua orang terdiam.

Raut wajah sedih langsung bermunculan. Keheningan melanda kami.

Aku menghela nafas. "Mungkin saja, Revolution." Kataku yang membuat seluruh pandangan mata mengarah kearahku.

"Aku mengerti. Nanami-san dan STARISH akan melakukan sebuah Revolusi." Kata Tokiya yang sepertinya mengerti apa yang kukatakan.

"STARSIH dan Haru-chan akan melakukan..." Natsuki terdiam sebentar.

"...Revolusi ?" Sambung Syo.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Haruka.

"Revolution, dari tadi Saotome menyebut kata itu yang artinya kalian akan meninggkatkan kemampuan kalian dan kalian akan menghadapi masalah yang lebih berat daripada yang sebelumnya kalian lewati." Jelasku.

"Begitu, batasnya 3 bulan dari sekarang ya ?" Ujar Ren.

"Ya, karena Triple S diadakan di musim panas ini." Jelasku.

"Kita perlu meyakinkan bos sebelum pembukaan." Kata Masato.

"Cross Unit adalah satu-satunya kesempatan kalian bisa masuk." Tambahku.

"Aku mengerti !" Seru Otoya.

"Aku sudah tak sabar untuk Cross Unit." Kata Cecil.

"Ayo kita lakukan sekuat tenaga !" Seru Syo.

"Revolution yang indah !" Tambah Natsuki.

"Aku akan membuat lagu yang terbaik untuk kalian !" Seru Haruka.

Semua orang langsung melihat kearahku.

'Mereka butuh dukungan dariku ?'

Aku menghela nafas. "Kalian benar-benar harus masuk Triple S, kalau tidak akan kuhajar kalian karena usahaku akan percuma saja jika kalian tidak masuk Triple S." Ancamku.

"Seperti biasa, Tsukiyama-sensei akan mengancam jika benar-benar nggak masuk..." Guman Haruka yang sweatdrop.

"Aku juga akan berusaha, jadi, jika kalian tidak masuk Triple S, awas saja." Ancamku lagi.

"Kau tulus melakukannya ?" Tanya Syo.

"Jika tidak tulus, kenapa aku mengatakan kalimat sebelumnya ?" Tanyaku kembali.

Semuanya hanya tertawa. Aku tidak, karena aku tidak tau apa yang lucu.

Keesokan Harinya, kami semua bersiap-siap menuju tempat untuk membuat iklan untuk STARISH dan QUARTET NIGHT. Haruka tidak ikut, kenapa ? Karena dia komposer. Lalu kenapa aku ikut ? Tidak ingat kalau aku senior mereka semua yang akan mengurus ini semua ? Kami pun langsung sampai di tempat tujuan. Sebelum memulai kegiatan, Kami semua membereskan barang-barang kami di Vila Saotome. Ya, Saotome sudah menyiapkan ini semua.

"Ingat, kita datang kesini bukan untuk bermain ! tapi untuk bekerja !" Kata Ryuuya.

"Kalian disini untuk 2 pekerjaan selama 2 hari. Pertama, untuk bulan depan 'Let's Shining TV ! Resot mewah untuk cinta spesial! Kami akan merekam beberapa segment untuk pertunjukan." Jelasku.

"Kedua, rencana untuk tahun depan, antaranya, kalian akan melakukan foto individu dan wawancara." Jelas Ryuuya.

"Cek di jadwal individual kalian yah~" Tambah Ringo.

Semua orang langsung memperhatikan dengan seksama jadwal mereka.

"Rei-chan, kita bekerja sama kali ini, mohon bantuannya !" Seru Otoya.

"Ya, begitupun aku." Kata Reiji. "Aku juga mendengar berita kalau kalian meminta Bos untuk Triple S." Tambah Reiji.

"Ya, tapi ditolak." Ujar Tokiya.

"Kalian sangat Naif." Kata Ranmaru.

"Kalian tau, itu mustahil." Tambah Camus.

"Tapi, kalian tidak akan menyerah kan ?" Tanya Ai.

"Kami akan berusaha agar membuat itu terjadi !" Seru Syo.

"Bukan Cuma semangat yang dibutuhkan untuk masuk Triple SSS, kalian juga butuh kerja keras." Jelas Ai.

"Kalau kalian bersungguh-sungguh, tunjukan pada kami." Kata Ranmaru.

"Baiklah, tunjukan kemampuan kalian para Kohai !" Seru Reiji.

"Mmmm !" Mereka semua mengangguk.

Aku hanya menghela Nafas. "Ayo mulai kerja ! kapan lagi kita mulainya kalau kalian bicara terus !" Omelku.

Mereka semua langsung terdiam.

Mulai Iklan pertama. Reiji, Otoya, dan Tokiya : Guru Sementara.

Pertama adalah menjadi Guru sementara. Tujuannya adalah membuat anak-anak senang. Aku memasukkan mereka kesini karena mereka terlihat sangat akrab kepada anak-anak terutama Otoya. Jadi proyek Iklan yang pertama adalah 'Guru Sementara'.

"Baiklah, ayo bernyanyi bersama !" Seru Reiji.

Anak-anak langsung senang, tapi... Tiba-tiba, ada lebah menyerang. Reiji langsung menangkap lebahnya dengan topinya.

"Wah lebahnya ingin melihatmu lebih dekat karena kau sangat cantik." Kata Reiji yang menangkap lebah yang berada di sekitar seorang gadis kecil.

Dia langsung memutar-mutar topinya dan melepas lebahnya ke langit.

"Bye bye Lebah~"

Reiji langsung memutar-mutar topinya lagi dan keluarlah sebuah permen. Anak perempuan tersebut dapat permennya. Temannya yang lain iri karena dia mendapat permen. Otoya dan Tokiya langsung segera mengambil kotak yang berisi permen dan membagikannya.

'Kerja bagus...' Gumanku.

Iklan Kedua. Ranmaru, Ren, dan Masato : Jalan-jalan di Kota.

Aku memasukkan mereka bertiga kesini agar mereka tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang-orang biasa. Aku tau kalau mereka bertiga adalah anak orang kaya dan belum pernah mencoba makanan sekitar. Jadi, ini adalah kesempatan mereka untuk makan disekitar kota.

"Jalan kaki begini lumayan juga." Kata Ren.

"Apa yang ada di pikiranmu, Ranmaru-san ?" Tanya Masato.

Tiba-tiba, ada bau makanan yang membuat Masato dan Ren tertarik.

"Aroma tidak jelas apa ini ?" Tanya Masato.

"Aku juga tidak tau." Kata Ren.

"Jangan bilang kalau kalian belum pernah mencoba Takoyaki ?" Tanya Ranmaru kepada mereka.

Mereka bertiga langsung masuk ke toko Takoyaki dan membelinya. Saat Ren dan Masato memakannya. Mereka sangat terkejut.

'Damn' Rich Kids...' Gumanku.

Setelah makan, mereka langsung berjalan-jalan lagi hingga, ada beberapa musisi jalanan. Ranmaru langsung mendekati mereka dan meminjam Bass. Ranmaru langsung memainkannya dan membuat suasana sekitar ramai.

'Memang beda dari naskah, tapi ini lumayan juga...' Pikirku.

Iklan Ketiga. Camus dan Cecil : Sebuah malam yang indah di sebuah ruangan teh.

Karena mereka berdua sama-sama bangsawan, mereka masuk iklan yang ini. Aku tau kalau Camus sangat suka manisan dan Cecil adalah seorang pangeran, jadi aku memasukkan mereka berdua ke iklan ini.

"Memang menyenangkan minum teh di malam yang tenang ini." Kata Camus.

Cecil hanya terdiam.

"Cecil, Gulanya." Perintah Camus.

Cecil langsung memberikan satu mangkuk kecil yang berisi gula batu.

Tidak menyangka kalau agak sunyi, tapi inilah bangsawan. Sayangnya, ada dua orang wanita yang datang menganggu. Mereka ingin segera masuk ke ruangan syuting iklan. Camus datang menghampiri mereka.

"Mohon terima permohonan maafku yang tulus ini. Apa kalian bisa menunggu kami selesai syuting sambil menonton kami. Kami sudah menyiapkan teh dan beberapa manisan." Kata Camus lembut (padahal aslinya sangat dingin).

"Ya..." Para wanita itu tidak bisa berketa selain ya.

'Dont tell me, kalau wanita itu jatuh cinta kepada Camus...' Gumanku.

Iklan keempat. Ai, Syo, dan Natsuki : Akankah mereka hidup ?! Jiwa yang mengganggu.

Aku memasukkan mereka kesini karena Syo. Aku penasaran apa Syo akan ketakutan seperti anak kecil. Aku melakukan ini dengan sengaja. Anggap saja pembalasan karena tidak percaya soal ketulusanku.

"Kenapa kita disini ?" Tanya Syo. "Harusnya kita melakukan sesuatu seperti olahraga !" Tambah Syo.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar, aku sudah membuatkan kue untuk para hantunya." Kata Natsuki yang membuat Syo Sweatdrop.

"Kau malah membuat hantunya mati, Natsuki." Ujar Syo.

"Bukankah Hantu memang mati ? Lagipula, hantu itu tidak ada." Kata Ai.

Mereka masih melanjutkan perjalanan. Hingga Syo mulai ketakutan. Alhasil, mereka tidak menemukan sang hantu. Kue yang telah Natsuki buat dimakan Syo dan akhirnya Syo pingsan.

"Bahan utamanya Tepung. Bahan yang lainnya adalah Ikan, Durian, Seledri, dan Krim." Jelas Ai yang juga mencoba makanan Natsuki.

Setelah semuanya selesai. Aku berkumpul bersama STARISH yang sedang berada di sekitar api unggun.

"Rei-chan hebat. Aku biasanya mengurus para bocah. Tapi, aku tak bisa melakukan apa yang dia lakukan." Kata Otoya membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Kau benar. Kotobuki-san selalu panik, tapi dia memperhatikan lingkungannya." Tambah Tokiya.

"Aku juga terkesan dengan profesionalisme Ran-chan." Kata Ren.

"Ikuti Hatimu..." Tambah Masato.

"Perhatian Camus itu luar biasa." Ujar Cecil.

"Aku malah kagum dengan ketenangan ai, dia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan suasana sekitar." Kata Syo.

"Ya, dia juga melakukan pekerjaan besar kami." Tambah Natsuki.

"Sepertinya, kalian lumayan dekat juga dengan senior kalian." Ujarku.

"Sepertinya kita juga beruntung punya senior sepertimu, Tsuki-chan." Kata Natsuki.

"Huh ? Aku belum melakukan apapun, aku baru saja mulai." Ujarku.

"Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa kau menerima pekerjaan ini Yama-san ?" Tanya Tokiya.

"Karena aku juga punya tujuan dan berterima kasih kepada kalian..." Jawabku.

NORMAL P.O.V

'Tutur katanya lembut sekali...'

STARISH kaget melihat senior perempuan mereka mengeluarkan kalimat yang lembut. Biasanya, senior perempuan mereka ini sering mengeluarkan nada bicara yang kasar.

"Sebenarnya, mungkin saja aku bisa kembali ke pekerjaan Idolku lagi jika aku mau tapi, aku hanya punya masalah yang harus kulupakan. Saat melihat kalian di Utapri Award, aku sudah menebak kalau kalian akan kalah tapi, kalian menang dan berhasil mengalahkan HEAVENS." Jelas Hiyorin.

"Tentu saja kami menang, ini semua karena bantuan Muse." Seru Cecil.

"Setelah itu, aku datang lagi ke Saotome Gakuen, dan saat itulah aku bertemu lagi dengan Haruka dan ada sesuatu yang membuatku tertarik dan ingin bekerja lagi. Saat pertama kali melihat kalian, aku tak percaya kalau kalian benar-benar ingin masuk Triple S. Saat melihat kalian sangat ingin masuk Triple S, aku ingin membantu, agar kalian menjadi kandidat juga." Jelas Hiyorin.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar mau menjadi Senior kami ?" Tanya Masato.

Hiyorin mengangguk. "Kalau mau tau, aku suka kalian loh."

Wajah STARISH langsung memerah sesaat.

"Apa itu pernyataan cinta ?" Tanya Ren.

"Bukan, aku hanya suka lagu kalian." Jawab Hiyorin yang kembali ke Mode Galak.

"Aku bingung. Apa kita akan bertemu HEAVENS lagi ?" Tanya Cecil tiba-tiba.

"Ya, setelah Utapri Award, kita tidak melihat mereka lagi." Kata Otoya.

"Hmm... Media menyerah mencari keberadaan mereka setelah Utapri Award. Mungkin saja mereka keluar." Jelas Tokiya.

"Itu belum seberapa, kalian akan punya Rival yang lebih kuat lagi, jika kalian sampai gak masuk Triple S, akan kurebut Haruka !" Seru Hiyorin.

"Hmph, kalian semua sangat naif, berharap bisa masuk." Kata seseorang yang mengagetkan mereka. Ternyata QUARTET NIGHT.

"Jangan pikir masuk ke Triple S itu mudah." Kata Ai.

"Kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin !" Kata Syo.

"Kami akan berusaha." Seru Tokiya.

"Semangat yang bagus. Samakanlah level kita !" Seru Reiji. "Jika kau bisa...mari kita menggapai tujuan yang lebih tinggi bersama-sama." Tantang Reiji yang menjadi serius.

"Baiklah, kita masih ada pekerjaan yang sangat banyak ! jadi berusahalah sebaik mungkin !" Seru Hiyorin.

"Ya ! Kami juga akan berusaha !" Seru STARISH.

Mereka langsung mulai proyek iklan di pagi yang cerah untuk bermain di pantai. Hiyorin, Ringo, dan Ryuuya hanya melihat mereka yang sedang bersenang-senang.

Setelah bermain sepuasnya dipantai, mereka semua kembali ke Agensi. Saotome telah menentukan grupnya.

"Pertama ! Ittoki Otoya and Shinomiya Natsuki."

"Kedua ! Jinguji Ren, Kurusu Syo, and Aijima Cecil !"

"Terakhir ! Hijirikawa Masato and Ichinose Tokiya !"

"Dengan begini, tinggal menunggu Proyek dimulai." Tambah Hiyorin.

"Baiklah, ayo berusaha di Proyek Cross Unit ini !" Seru mereka semua.

* * *

Bonus Chapter 3

NORMAL P.O.V

Di koridor yang gelap terlihat seorang perempuan memakai Hoodie sedang berbicara kepada seseorang di ponselnya.

"Aika, Momoka, kita akan tampil kembali."

'Apa, serius nih ?'

"Ya, Triple S adalah kesempatan yang bagus."

'Waaa~ jadi ga sabar nee~'

'Apa, kau yakin ?'

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja kok sekarang."

'Yatta ! Yorin udah sembuh !'

'Yorin, jangan memaksakan dirimu.'

"Momoka, jangan kawathir, aku akan baik-baik saja."

'Momo-chan ! jangan kawathiran, jika Yorin bilang baik-baik saja, berarti kita harus percaya.'

"Jangan bertengkar, aku temui kalian beberapa hari lagi."

'Dimana ?'

"Lihat saja nanti..."

Hiyorin langsung mematikan ponselnya dan melihat ke luar jendela.

"Lihat saja nanti. Ini masih permulaan STARISH. Bukan QUARTET NIGHT saja yang akan menjadi sainganmu tapi, akan ada grup Idol yang kembali ke media." Jelas Hiyorin.

Dia menghela nafas, lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dari kejauhan, Ringo dan Ryuuya mengawasinya.

"Ryuuya, apa kau pikir Tsuki-chan akan kembali ke TRIANGLE ?" Tanya Ringo.

"Aku tidak tau, Grup itu terpecah belah karena Sakakibara." Jawab Ryuuya.

"Iya, coba kalau Tsuki-chan tidak terkena kecelakaan itu." Keluh Ringo.

"Tapi, mungkin saja, Sakakibara punya rencana untuk di masa mendatang nanti." Ujar Ryuuya.

"Mungkin, dan mungkin saja, itu menyebabkan STARISH punya Rival yang lebih kuat lagi." Tambah Ringo.

"TRIANGLE akan terbentuk kembali..." Guman mereka berdua.

* * *

Konnichiwa minna-san ! Hamba lagi ada mood buat ceritanya. maaf jika hamba updatenya agak lama. Hamba pengen bolos dulu tapi, urusan sekolah mengganggu hamba =3=. tapi, hamba janji bakal update hari sabtu / minggu. Hamba akan berusaha agar bisa updatde (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑ Hamba bukan pemilik Uta no prince sama~


	5. Ittoki Otoya & Shinomiya Natsuki

HIYORIN P.O.V

Hari ini, aku, Haruka, Otoya, Natsuki dipanggil di ruangan Saotome.

"Hahaha ! Proyek pertama Cross Unit adalah Mr. Ittoki and Mr. Shinomiya ! Kalian akan bernyanyi di Pertunjukan Musik Rock !" Jelas Saotome.

"Maksudnya Pertunjukan Drama Musik Rock ?" Tanyaku.

"That's Right ! dan langsung diminta oleh Isurugi Gen !" Jawab Saotome.

"Isurugi Gen ? Siapa dia ?" Tanya Otoya dan Natsuki berbarengan.

"Dia adalah Direktur jenius dari Broadway !" Jawab Sotome. "Miss Nanami akan membuat lagu tema acaranya sementara akan membuat lagu tema karakternya !" Tambah Saotome.

"Woah, 2 lagu sekaligus." Seru Natsuki.

"Aku akan menantikan lagunya !" Seru Otoya.

"Aku akan berusaha !" Seru Haruka.

"Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik." Kataku seperti orang belum tidur.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan hafalkan dialognya." Kata Saotome sambil memberikan kami sebuah naskah dialog.

Kami langsung keluar dan membahas sedikit tentang Dramanya.

"Hmm... perannya jadi pangeran ya, tidak ada peran putrinya." Ujarku.

"Benar, tapi, rasanya agak memalukan juga ya." Kata Natsuki.

"Nggak kok, malah itu sangat hebat." Puji Haruka.

"Wah, kita akan banyak bernyanyi ya, aku sudah tidak sabar." Kata Natsuki yang tambah semangat.

"Hm... jangan terlalu semangat loh, bisa-bisa nanti malah dapat kesusahan." Kataku memperingati mereka.

"Hehehe..." Mereka hanya tertawa aneh.

"Judul Dramanya 'Dua pangeran : Sebuah tali dan konser busur'." Kata Haruka.

"Saat dua pangeran mendengar kerajaan mereka akan berperang, mereka memberhentikan peperangan dengan kekuatan musik." Kata Natsuki yang membaca sipnosisnya.

"Jadi pangeran nee~" Ujar Otoya.

"Lebih baik kita mulai latihan." Usulku.

"Ayo latihan di kamarku." Ajak Otoya.

Aku dan Natsuki mengangguk. Kami langsung meninggalkan Haruka dan mulai latihan.

Keesokan harinya, mereka langsung mulai mempraktekkannya.

"Bukankah kita menjadi teman melalui musik ?" Tanya Natsuki.

"Itu adalah cerita lama, aku sudah melupakannya." Jawab Otoya.

"Jangan bohong padaku ! kau tidak mungkin melakukannya !" Seru Natsuki.

"Kau tidak berubah ya." Kata Otoya.

"Kau juga belum berubah." Kata Natsuki.

"Apa buktinya itu ?" Tanya Otoya.

"Gitar itu, kau masih menyimpannya." Jawab Natsuki yang membuat Otoya terkejut.

"Itu..."

"Kita berdua masih mencintai musik !" Seru Natsuki.

"Tapi aku-"

Otoya melakukan kesalahan. Tepukan tangan 2 kali. Semua lampu dinyalakan.

"Aku mohon, biarkan kami lakukan sekali lagi !" Pinta Otoya.

Isurugi hanya diam dan langsung pergi. Aku mendatangi mereka untuk membuat mereka lebih baik.

"Jangan kawathir, kalian pasti bisa melakukannya lain kali." Hiburku.

Kami langsung kembali ke asrama untuk membahas masalah mereka.

"Haaaa ! Aku tak percaya mereka membatalkan latihannya gara-gara kami !" Kata Otoya yang terlihat agak stres.

"Aku merasa bersalah kepada yang lain." Tambah Natsuki.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membuka pintu. Ternyata Tomochika, Ren, Masato, dan Cecil.

"Woah ! apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya Tomochika.

"Ya, kalian seperti baru bangun dari kematian." Tambah Masato.

"Jika ada masalah, cerita saja kepada kami." Ucap Cecil.

Aku langsung menceritakan masalahnya.

"Peran apa yang kalian dapatkan ?" Tanya Masato.

"Aku dapat Peran Pangeran Intelektual dan beremosi dan terkadang dingin." Jawab Otoya.

"Dan aku dapat Pangeran yang Ceria dan sopan yang menangani masalah dengan frontal." Jawab Natsuki.

"Wah, kalian dapat peran yang berbeda dengan kebiasaan kalian." Kata Ren.

Otoya dan Natsuki malah tambah sedih.

"Kalau Proyek pertama sampai gagal, aku akan memaksa Saotome menghentikan Proyek Cross Unit ini." Ancamku.

Mereka semua langsung terkejut.

"Hmm... Ikki bukan tipe orang yang dingin sementara, Shinomin bukan tipe orang yang ceria." Ujar Ren.

"Dingin... dan Ceria..." Masato berusaha berpikir.

"Itu mengingatkanku akan Tokiya dan Syo." Sela Cecil.

Otoya dan Natsuki terkejut dan langsung menghilang.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya Tomochika.

"Mereka ingin meniru..." Jawabku dengan sweatdrop.

Aku langsung keluar dari ruangan dan berjalan menuju sebuah restoran yang tidak jauh dari Agensi. Aku sudah buat janji dengan dua orang yang kumaksud. Aku masuk restoran dan melihat Momoka dan Aika sedang ngobrol santai. Aku langsung menghampiri mereka sambil menepuk punggung mereka. Penampilan mereka berdua berbeda dari yang dulu. Sama, aku juga berbeda dengan yang dulu.

"Yorin !" Seru mereka berdua.

Aku langsung duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan.

"Aku rindu Yorin nee~" Ujar Aika sambil memelukku.

"Baru 2 tahun, tapi sudah rindu." Balasku.

"Lagian, kami panik karena kamu kena kecelakaan." Tambah Momoka.

"Salahkan truk yang tiba-tiba muncul." Kataku.

Kami bertiga langsung cerita satu sama lain hingga Momoka menjadi serius.

"Ayo, ke inti." Kata Momoka.

Aku dan Aika mengangguk.

"Jadi, TRIANGLE akan kembali ke media ?" Tanya Aika.

"Ya, Triple S satu-satunya kesempatan." Jawabku.

"Oh, apa itu Triple S ? dari awal kami berdua bingung." Tanya Aika.

"Super Star Sport." Jawabku.

"SUPER STAR SPORT ?!" Seru mereka berdua tidak percaya.

"Kau yakin ? kita bakal nyanyi disana ?" Tanya Momoka.

Aku mengangguk.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Yorin. Ini satu-satunya kesempatan kita." Ujar Aika yang setuju denganku.

"Baiklah, dan kau bekerja di agensi yang mana ? kok bisa dapat kesempatan masuk Triple S ?" Tanya Momoka.

"Shining Agency." Jawabku.

"Agensi lama kita, bagaimana kau bisa kembali bekerja disana ?" Tanya Aika.

"Kalian tau Haruka Nanami ?" Tanyaku kembali.

"Ya, komposernya STARISH. Kami diberitahu oleh Ringo dan Ryuuya." Jawab mereka berdua berbarengan.

"Aku bertemu dengannya saat kita baru lulus. Dia baru masuk saat itu. Dia ingin jadi komposer dan dia ingin aku menolongnya. Alhasil, aku jadi mentornya. Beberapa hari yang lalu, dia mengajakku ke agensi dan Ringo menawarkanku pekerjaaan. Ya, aku terima. Dengan syarat, kita bertiga berkerja kembali." Jelasku panjang lebar.

"Oh, aku juga dengar dari Ringo kalau STARISH sedang melakukan Proyek Cross Unit, lancar ?" Tanya Aika.

"Enggak, Ittoki dan Shinomiya mendapat peran drama yang terbalik. Alhasil mereka malah pusing tapi, aku yakin mereka bisa melakukan yang terbaik." Jawabku.

"Sama seperti kita sedang bersiap untuk Drama Musik Klasik ya..." Guman Aika.

"Oh, waktu itu kita dapat masalah juga loh." Tambah Momoka.

"Iya, padahal kalau kita setuju di peran yang sudah ditentukan, pasti kita berhasil melakukannya." Ujarku.

"Lagian, Yorin minta ganti peran segala." Canda Aika.

"Dan pastinya direkturnya adalah 'Isurugi Gen' !" Seru kami bertiga kompak.

"Tapi, kita berhasil karena bantuan Ichigo dan Ryuzo kan..." Gumanku.

"Iya, dia sering memikirkan tentang kita sampai-sampai membuat melodi warna tentang kita nee~" Ujar Aika.

"Dan hasilnya, kita berhasil dengan baik." Tambah Momoka.

Aku langsung dapat Ide untuk membantu Otoya dan Natsuki.

"Yorin, kalau boleh tanya, kau bekerja sebagai apa ?" Tanya Momoka.

"Komposer. Aku sedang membuat lagu tema karakter mereka. Sementara Haruka, dia membuat lagu tema dramanya." Jawabku.

"Gambate nee~ Yorin." Hibur Aika.

"Kami akan menantikan lagunya." Tambah Momoka.

Aku mengangguk. "Aku harus pamit. Aku belum membuat lagunya."

Mereka berdua mengangguk mengerti. Aku langsung meninggalkan restoran dan kembali ke asrama. Aku langsung membuat lagu yang sama dengan peran yang mereka dapatkan. Keesokan harinya tiba. Mereka latihan lagi. Kali ini lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Setelah selesai, mereka menemui Isurugi.

"Kalian terlalu berlebihan, jadilah seperti diri kalian." Kritik Isurugi.

Aku, Natsuki, dan Otoya hanya diam tidak menanggapinya. Isurugi langsung pergi.

"Dia malah membuat kalian tambah bingung, mungkin kalian perlu latihan lebih banyak lagi." Ucapku.

Kami langsung pulang ke asrama agensi. Aku menemui Haruka di kamarnya.

"Haruka, apa kau pernah memikirkan mereka ?" Tanyaku kepada Haruka.

"Apa maksudmu Tsukiyama-sensei ?" Tanya Haruka balik.

"Begini..."

Aku langsung menjelaskan seluruhnya, setelah itu Haruka membuat lagu tentang mereka. Malam pun tiba, tinggal beberapa lagi hari mereka tampil. Aku memanggil Otoya dan Natsuki untuk menemui kami di ruang latihan.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Natsuki.

"Haruka membuatkan kalian sesuatu." Kataku sambil melirik Haruka.

Haruka mengangguk dan mulai memainkan pianonya dengan lembut.

"Ini warna Ittoki-kun."

Haruka melanjutkan permainan pianonya dengan baik.

"Ini warna Shinomiya-san."

Setelah bermain. Haruka langsung memberikan lirik dan lagunya. Mereka berdua langsung melihat lirik dan lagunya. Mereka berdua terkejut dengan lagunya Haruka. Haruka langsung pergi. Aku masih bersama mereka.

"Suara kami..."

"Warna kami..."

"Yang dimaksud suaranya Natsuki kan ?" Tanya Otoya.

"Suara Otoya juga sangat bagus." Kata Natsuki.

"Natsuki selalu baik kepada anggota STARISH dan fans." Kata Otoya.

"Otoya selalu membawa STARISH ke tempat yang lebih tinggi." Kata Natsuki.

Mereka berdua saling tersenyum dan mengagguk.

'Berjalan dengan lancar...' Gumanku.

Aku langsung medekati mereka. "Ini lagu kalian, semoga beruntung." Kataku sambil menepuk kepala mereka berdua lalu meninggalkan mereka.

Beberapa hari kemudian, hari yang telah ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba. Drama yang mereka mainkan berjalan dengan baik. Aku hanya bisa melihat mereka di TV bersama anggota STARISH dan QUARTET NIGHT. Sementara Haruka menonton langsung.

"Yosh, Proyek Cross Unit yang pertama berhasil !" Seru kami semua.

Setelah drama selesai, mereka berdua kembali. Karena masih malam. Seperti biasa, Aku hanya berkeliling di sekitar dan bertemu dengan Otoya. Dia sedang menyanyikan laguku. Lagu temanya sendiri. Dia sangat cocok menyanyikannya, tepatnya, saat malam begini. Latarnya cocok dengan lagunya. Dia selesai bernyanyi. Dia langsung menyadari keberadaanku dan mendatangiku.

"Bagaimana dengan lagunya ?" Tanya Otoya.

"Kau bernyanyi dengan baik Otoya. Liriknya cocok dengan lagu yang kubuat." Jawabku.

"Kau sedang apa disini malam-malam begini ?" Tanya Otoya lagi.

"Kebetulan saja sih, bintang-bintangnya sedang terlihat indah." Jawabku sambil melihat ke langit. "Itu adalah keajaiban kau bertemu dengan Haruka..." Gumanku.

"Maksudnya ?" Tanya Otoya.

"Dengan cepat, dia membuat kalian kembali semangat. Aku bangga terhadapnya." Jawabku.

"Aku senang saat ada Nanami karena dia yang membuat kami masih bisa menang di Utapri Award." Tambah Otoya.

"Intinya, Haruka selalu membuat lagu yang membuat perasaan yang mendengar lagunya menjadi bahagia." Ujarku.

Otoya menepuk kepalaku dengan pelan.

"Arigato Yama-chan..." Guman Otoya.

"Kau sadarkan kalau aku satu senti lebih tinggi darimu." Kataku yang membuat Otoya tersenyum polos.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada yang memelukku.

"Anu... Otoya, apa yang kau lakukan ?" Tanyaku kepada Otoya.

"Seandainya saja aku bisa bilang kalau aku men-" Kata-kata Otoya langsung terpotong karena ada helikopter yang terbang tepat diatas kami. Di ekor helikopternya ada sebuah kain yang sangat panjang dan ada tulisannya. Tertulis 'DILARANG JATUH CINTA'.

Aku dan Otoya langsung sweatdrop.

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke kamar masing-masing." Kataku sambil melepas pelukan Otoya.

Saat aku mulai berjalan, tanganku tiba-tiba ditarik.

"Ada apa Otoya ?" Tanyaku kepada Otoya.

"Aku ingin bilang, aku menerimamu dan yang sebelumnya aku Cuma ingin bilang kalau aku suka musikmu." Jawab Otoya.

Aku hanya meninggalkannya di malam yang gelap penuh bintang. Keesokan siangnya, aku bertemu Natsuki yang sedang memainkan biolanya di halaman. Aku langsung mendatanginya.

"Itu lagu dariku ?" Tanyaku kepada Natsuki.

"Ya." Jawab Natsuki lembut.

"Kau masih bisa disini bersama Haruka dan yang lain ya ? Mungkin saja aku takkan ada disini tidak lama lagi." Ucapku.

"Aku ingin Tsuki-chan disini terus karena aku suka lagu Tsuki-chan." Kata Natsuki yang tiba-tiba memelukku.

"Ada apa Natsuki ?" Tanyaku kepada Natsuki.

"Tsuki-chan punya perasaan padaku ?" Tanya Natsuki balik.

"Eh, aku hanya suka lagu yang Natsuki nyanyikan, itu saja." Jawabku.

"Aku ingin Tsuki-chan punya perasaan lebih dari ini." Kata Natsuki.

"Natsuki..."

"Ntah mengapa lagu Tsuki-chan membuatku menjadi 'doki-doki'..." Guman Natsuki.

Aku hanya terdiam.

"Aku ingin Tsuki-chan disini, rasanya sangat berbeda jika Tsuki-chan disini..." Tambah Natsuki.

"Emangnya, bagaimana rasanya ?" Tanyaku.

"Rasanya hangat, lagu Tsuki-chan seperti melelehkan hati yang membeku." Jawab Natsuki.

Tiba-tiba saja, ada yang memanggil kami.

"NATSUKI ! YAMA-CHAN !" Panggil seseorang.

Natsuki langsung melepaskanku. Kami berdua melihat orang yang memanggil kami.

"Ada apa Otoya ?" Tanyaku.

"Apa Natsuki sudah bicara padamu ?" Tanya Otoya balik.

"Bicara soal apa ?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Aku menerima Tsuki-chan sebagai senior kami." Jawab Natsuki.

OTOYA P.O.V

Aku melihat Tsuki. Matanya mulai ber air.

"Waaaa ! Yama-chan, ada apa ?" Tanyaku.

"Jangan kawathir, mataku hanya kelilipan." Jawab Tsuki sambil mengusap air matanya.

Dia langsung meraih kepalaku dan Natsuki lalu mengacak-acaknya.

"Payah, jangan tunjukin belas kasih kepadaku !" Seru Tsuki sambil mengacak-acak rambut kami. "Lakukan yang terbaik..."

Kami berdua saling mengangguk.

"Aku dan Natsuki akan berusaha sebaik mungkin !" Seruku.

Tsuki mengangguk. "Aku juga akan berusaha sebaik mungkin, Otoya, Natsuki."

NATSUKI P.O.V

Sepertinya Tsuki sudah terbiasa di lingkungan sekitar. Dan aku sangat senang saat dia memanggilku Natsuki ! Ini keberuntungan yang paling aku suka.

"Selagi kita masih berkumpul, aku sudah membuatkan kue untuk kita bertiga." Kataku sambil mengeluarkan sekantung kue Piyo-chan.

Aku melihat Mata Tsuki yang terlihat ingin mencobanya, sementara Otoya memasang mata melotot.

"Ada apa Otoya-kun ?" Tanyaku.

"Maaf, aku sudah kenyang, selamat tinggal." Jawab Otoya yang langsung pergi.

"Sayang sekali..." Guman Tsuki yang langsung mencoba makananku.

"Bagaimana rasanya ?" Tanyaku kepada Tsuki.

Dia hanya diam dan langsung pingsan.

"Waaaa ! Tsuki-chan !"

* * *

Bonus Chapter 4

Konnichiwa, namaku Hiyorin Sakakibara tapi, kuganti namaku menjadi Tsukiyama Sakakibara. Terserah mau memanggilku apa saja, Hiyorin atau Tsukiyama, terserah kalian saja. Temanku, Momoka dan Aika memanggilku Yorin sementara Haruka memanggilku 'Tsukiyama-sensei', dan sisanya memanggilku Tsuki atau Yama. Ada yang menambahkan Chan, San, dan Sensei. Bahkan ada yang memanggilku Neko-chan.

Banyak panggilan yang bisa kalian gunakan untuk memanggilku. Tapi, aku lebih suka dipanggil Hiyorin. Aku suka memakai cat hoodie berbagai warna. Mulai dari warna terang sampai gelap. Aku suka memakai T-shirt, turtle neck, celana jeans, dan rok mini berwarna pastel tapi, aku memakai dalamannya meliebihi panjang rok mininya, jadi aku terhindar dari masalah pengintipan.

Makanan kesukaanku ? Ramen, Takoyaki, Choco Banana, Kakigori, Taiyaki, Permen Apel, Kue Dorayaki, Mochi, Onigiri, Melon Pan, dan masih banyak lagi ! Yang paling kusuka adalah Mochi dan Ramen. Kalau mau tau, aku punya banyak persediaan Mochi yang aku sembunyikan di Agensi. Jadi, saat agensi kosong, aku akan makan diam-diam.

Soal Hobi, biasanya aku lebih suka berdiam diri memandang langit seharian. Kenapa aku hobi melakukannya ? Karena, itu mengingatkanku akan masalalu pahitku. Cerita dikit dulu =3=

Saat aku masih kecil, aku sangat suka bernyanyi dan membuat lagu. Saat itu, aku masih 8 tahun. Aku memaksa ibuku untuk masuk Saotome Gakuen, sekolah seni musik yang sangat terkenal. Ibuku memperbolehkanku saat umur 12 tahun. Tapi, aku malah memaksa hingga aku akan dimasukan saat umur 9 tahun. Tibalah, saatnya aku masuk Saotome Gakuen. Aku terlalu mencolok karena umurku yang masih terlalu muda. Awalnya aku takut saat masuk Saotome Gakuen tapi, ada satu orang yang selalu mendukungku yaitu, Ichigo. Saat itulah aku menyadari kalau aku suka Ichigo hanya, masalah umur kami sangat menganggu. Selisih umur kami 7 tahun. Ibuku saja yang tau soal ini marah terus tapi, saat tau Ichigo punya perasaan yang sama, ibuku merelakannya. 2 tahun pun berlalu, kami semua lulus. Akhirnya aku mulai bekerja sebagai Idol termuda yang banyak di idolakan. Awalnya aku senang tapi, berita maut mendatangiku. Ayah dan Ibuku yang seorang Idol juga, hilang. Semenjak saat itu aku berhenti dari pekerjaanku dan mengganti namaku agar aku bukan incaran kematian seorang idol yang berikutnya.

Aku juga bertemu dengan murid Saotome Gakuen saat itu, Namanya Haruka Nanami. Dia tau kalau aku pernah lulus dari Saotome Gakuen, jadi dia ingin aku menjadi senseinya saat itu. Aku ingat sekali, saat itu aku sedang dekat danau. Tiba-tiba mendapatkan selembar kertas musik. Aku membaca not musiknya. Lagunya lumayan indah. Lalu, Haruka datang sampai ngos-ngosan. Ternyata dia adalah pembuat lagunya, aku langsung menyerahkan kertas tersebut dan mengatakan 'Lagu yang indah'. Semenjak itu aku berteman dengan Haruka. Walaupun berstatus Murid dan Guru.

Ok, sampai sini dulu. Aku kasihan sama tangan Author yang kecapean menulis ini. Nanti aku ceritakan lagi tentang diriku.

* * *

Konnichiwa minna-san ! sperti janji Update hari Sabtu / Minggu. Gimana, bagus, atau kurang ? mohon Reviewnya ^-^. Hamba bukan pemilik Utapri =3=


	6. Mikaze Ai

HIYORIN P.O.V

Hari ini, aku sedang mengawasi jalannya Syuting. Ai sedang melakukan syuting. Syo dan Natsuki juga ada di film Ai.

"Terima kasih... karena sudah berada di sampingku." Ucap Ai.

"Dan CUT !" Seru Sutradara.

Ai pun disuruh istirahat, aku langsung menyiapkan naskah untuk menghapal adengan berikutnya.

"Kerja bagus semuanya." Aku memuji Ai dan lainnya.

"Terima kasih, Tsuki-chan." Kata Natsuki.

"Tapi, pastikan jangan banyak kesalahan." Kataku sambil memberikan mereka tatapan tajam.

"Huh, bilang saja kalau kau kesal karena kami melakukan banyak kesalahan." Ledek Syo.

"Oy, Cebol, kalau bisa, kau diam saja." Ejekku.

Saat Syo ingin membalasku, ada orang yang sepertinya memanggil kami berempat.

"Minna-san !" Panggil Haruka dari kejauhan.

Haruka berlarian kesini.

"Haru-chan !"

"Nanami !"

Aku dan Ai hanya diam. Ini seperti reuni keluarga saja.

"Kerja bagus Minna-san." Puji Haruka kepada mereka bertiga.

"Terima kasih, Haru-chan." Kata Natsuki.

"Kau ngapain disini Nanami ?" Tanya Syo.

"Aku ingin membahas lagu Mikaze-senpai." Jawab Haruka.

"Oh, aku sudah dengar demonya ! lagunya sangat hebat !" Seru Syo.

"Ya, cocok sekali dengan temannya." Tambah Natsuki.

"Tentu saja, itu lagu tema, harus sempurna." Ucap Ai dengan wajah datarnya.

"Senangnya kalau ada Haru-chan dan Tsuki-chan disini." Kata Natsuki. "Ya kan, Syo-chan ?" Tanya Natsuki.

"Uh, ya..." Jawab Syo yang terihat agak bingung.

"Aku bingung." Kata Ai tiba-tiba.

Semua pandangan mata langsung melihat ke arah Ai.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Tanyaku kepada Ai.

"Kenapa setiap kali ada Haruka, kalian berdua selalu senang ?"Tanya Ai.

"Ah, apa itu jadi masalah untukmu ?" Tanya Syo.

"Dan masih ada satu lagi, aku tak mengerti bagian ini, 'Terima kasih sudah berada di sisiku'. Padahal kalau sendiri itu lebih efisien." Tambah Ai yang serius.

"Bagaiana kau tak mengerti bagian itu ? padahal aktingmu itu bagus." Ujarku.

"Tapi, bukankah 2 orang itu membuat pekerjaan lebih berat lagi ?" Tanya Ai yang rasanya bertubi-tubi.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya." Kataku sedikit jengkel.

"Mikaze-san ! kita siap untuk adengan berikutnya !" Seru seorang Kru.

Ai langsung berdiri dan langsung mulai berakting lagi.

"Daritadi dia tidak melakukan kesalahan sedikit pun." Kata Syo.

"Dia sangat hebat." Puji Natsuki.

"Woah, hebat." Mata Haruka langsung berkerlap-kerlip.

"Baiklah, ayo lanjutkan !" Seruku.

Natsuki dan Syo langsung berdiri dan langsung melanjutkan akting. Karena tugasku tidak terlalu berat, Aku pergi berkeliling di sekitar tempat syuting Ai. Ada mansion yang sangat besar.

Setelah diberi waktu istirahat. Aku, Haruka, dan Ai sedang membahas lagu.

"Lagu Mikaze-senpai sangat hebat, liriknya penuh cinta, dan mengharukan." Puji Haruka.

"Aku setuju, saat klimaks nanti, kau akan menyanyikannya kan ? Aku sudah tak sabar." Ujarku.

"Mengharukan.." Guman Ai yang sepertinya sedikit tidak meperhatikan.

'Apa sih isi kepalanya ? Dari tadi cuek terus...'

"Hujan mau turun." Kata Ai tiba-tiba.

"Eh ?" Aku dan Haruka langsung memandang jendela.

Dan ternyata benar, Hujannya mau turun. Aku hanya terdiam diam sedikit terkejut.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku pergi keluar ruangan dan jalan-jalan sekitar.

 _Hiyorin~ Seseorang mau bicara sama Hiyorin~_

Nada dering ponselku berbunyi. Aku langsung mengangkatnya dan menjawabnya.

"Moshi-moshi..."

'Yorin ! kau dimana ? apa sedang ada pekerjaan ?'

"Ya, aku sedang mengawasi jalan syutingnya Ai."

'Kenapa gak bilang, aku dana Momo-chan menunggu di rumahku.'

"Mendadak sih, jadi gak sempat datang."

'Oh, apa berjalan dengan baik ?'

"Ya, tidak ada masalah sampai sekarang."

'Aku sudah dengar demonya loh ! aku sudah tak sabar melihat Ai menyanyi nanti nee~'

"Ya, aku akan segera datang begitu ini semua selesai, kalau ada waktu."

'Baiklah nee~ Oh, jangan lupa bawa payung, diluar sedang hujan loh~'

"Iya, jangan kawathir, sedia payung kok."

'Baiklah, bye-bye'

Aika langsung mematikan ponselnya. Aku melihat keluar dan beneran hujan.

'Apa sekarang Ai seorang peramal cuaca ?'

Aku langsung berkeliling dan bertemu dengan Natsuki dan Syo.

"Tsuki-chan lihat Ai-chan gak ?" Tanya Natsuki.

"Aku juga tidak melihatnya, aku juga ingin mencari Haruka." Jawabku.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita cari bareng." Saran Syo.

"Tumben jadi baik." Ledekku.

"Aku tidak memberi saran kepadamu !" Omel Syo.

"Ayo kita mencari mereka." Kataku tak peduli dengan perkataan Syo.

Kami bertiga langsung mencari Ai dan Haruka. Aku dan Syo hanya adu mulut sambil mencari Ai dan Haruka.

"Haru-chan !" Panggil Natsuki kepada Haruka.

Ternyata ada Haruka di depan pintu kaca teras mansion. Kami bertiga langsung mendatanginya.

"Minna-san, Mikaze-senpai pingsan !" Seru Haruka tiba-tiba yang membuat kami shok.

Kami semua langsung mendatangi Ai yang pingsan di tengah hujan yang lebat. Tepat di teras mansion. Aku memegang keningnya.

"Waaa ! Panas sekali."

"Ayo bawa ke tempat peristirahatan !" Seru Natsuki sambil menggendong Ai gaya bridal style.

Kami langsung menidurkan Ai di tempat tidur. Haruka langsung memanggil ambulance. Aku berusaha memeriksa kondisi Ai. Tiba-tiba Ai terbangun, anehnya, matanya terlihat sangat langsung terbangun dan melihat kami dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ada ruangan perbaikan." Ucap Ai yang membuat kami bingung.

"Ai ?"

"Ai-chan ?"

"Mikaze-senpai ?"

"Ai ?"

"Sekarang kalian tau kalau aku ini robot." Kata Ai dengan tatapan kosong.

"EEEEEEEEEEEE ?!"

Kami semua terkejut dengan perkataan Ai.

"Apa maksudmu Ai ?" Tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Aku adalah seorang Robot Idol." Jawab Ai.

"Robot Idol ?" Syo tidak percaya.

"Kau dipogram oleh siapa ?" Tanya Natsuki.

"Shining." Jawab Ai.

"Ternyata bos..." Kata Syo.

"Kalau dia, kita tak bisa apa-apa." Ujarku.

"Lantas saja daritadi kau tak melakukan kesalahan." Kata Syo.

"Aku tak tau kalau aku bisa melanjutkannya sampai berakhir." Ucap ai yang membuat kami bingung.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Tanyaku kepada Ai.

"Tenagaku tinggal 70%, sepertinya aku akan kehabisan tenaga sebelum aku menyelesaikannya." Jawab Ai.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membantumu !" seru Natsuki.

"Aku juga, aku akan melakukan apa yang aku bisa !" seru Syo.

"Beritahu kami apa yang harus kami lakukan." Tambah Haruka.

"Aku tak perlu bantuan." Kata Ai yang langsung membuat mereka bertiga suram.

"Huft... robot memang ribet ya, kami hanya ingin menolong kok." Kataku sedikit jengkel.

"Mungkin aku bisa membuatnya menjadi normal dan tenaga rendah, tapi mungkin saja akan menyebabkan panas." Kata Ai.

"Kau harus bisa bertahan sampai akhir Ai." Kataku sedikit kawathir.

"Aku tak yakin..."

Jika ini gagal, QUARTET NIGHT bisa dapat masalah dan itu bisa menambah beban TRIANGLE. Aku hanya menghela nafas sambil menggenggam tangan Ai.

"Kau pasti bisa, aku yakin kok ! Aku yakin kalau Ai bisa melakukannya !" Aku menghibur Ai sebisa mungkin.

Aku langsung melepas tangan Ai dan keluar ruangan untuk membantu kru yang sedang melakukan persiapan untuk adengan berikutnya.

'Aku tak menyangka, aku melakukan hal aneh di depan mereka. Kenapa harus genggam tangannya Ai segala ? Ugh, pasti wajahku merona tadi... apa yang telah kuperbuat hingga dapat nasib sial seperti ini sih ?' Batinku.

Tiba-tiba Ai datang.

"Kau sedang apa disini ?" Tanyaku kepada Ai.

"Menunggu untuk adengan berikutnya." Jawab Ai.

"Hn... baiklah, kau jangan memaksakan dirimu." Nasihatku.

Akting pun dimulai. Aku hanya berharap agar Ai tidak apa-apa. Setelah akting, Ai langsung berteduh ditempat istirahat.

"Kerja bagus, Ai." Aku memuji Ai untuk menghiburnya.

Beberapa saat Ai tidak membalas kalimatku, aku melihat Ai hampir tumbang. Tepat Aku menangkapnya.

"Oy, apa kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanyaku kepada Ai.

"Ai-chan !"

"Ai !"

"Mikaze-senpai !"

Natsuki, Syo, dan Haruka mendatangi kami. Natsuki langsung memegang kening Ai.

"Dia panas." Kata Natsuki.

"Demam ya ? kalau manusia minum obat dan istirahat kalau robot harus didinginkan!" Jelas Syo setengah berteriak di akhir kalimat.

"Aku setuju." Kata Natsuki dan Haruka.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

Aku, Haruka, Natsuki, dan Syo langsung mengambil naskah dialog dan mengipaskan Ai. Tiba-tiba, Natsuki dan Syo dipanggil oleh seorang Kru.

"Aku bingung, mereka membuat kesalahan lebih sedikit daripada tadi siang." Kata Ai.

"Mereka melakukan itu untukmu." Kataku.

"Benarkah ?" Tanya Ai.

"Ya, karena mereka berdua peduli kepadamu, jadi kau juga harus berusaha sebaik mungkin." Jawabku.

Ai langsung melihatku dengan tatapan terkejut. Ai mengangguk yang mungkin artinya 'aku juga akan berusaha'.

Adengan berikutnya Ai hampir pingsan seperti sebelumnya. Aku langsung mendatanginya, memberikannya payung agar tidak basah.

"Ai, apa kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk. Aku, Syo, Dan Natsuki langsung membantunnya masuk ke dalam mansion tempat istirahat Ai.

"Kenapa kalian melakukan ini ?" Tanya Ai.

"Kau sedang bermasalah, kalau seseorang sedang bermasalah, pasti ada yang akan menolongnya, ini sudah wajar." Jawab Syo.

Ai hanya diam. Kami langsung mengistirahatkan Ai sebentar. Adengan berikutnya tiba. Ai harus pura-pura pingsan. Saat di awalnya, dia terlihat baik tapi, adengan pingsannya...

'Matanya berubah lagi...' Batinku.

Ai langsung terjatuh.

"CUT !" Seru Sutradara. "Itu adalah adengan yang sangat bagus Mikaze-kun." Tambah Sutradara.

Aku langsung mendatangi sutrada untuk membahas masalah Ai.

"Pak Sutradara, apa syuting bisa ditunda untuk beberapa menit ?" Tanyaku.

"Hmmm, ada apa ?" Tanya Sutrada.

"Aku mengecek keadaan Mikaze, dan sepertinya dia lelah, bolehkah ini ditunda sebentar ?" Ujarku.

"Hmmm... sepertinya begitu, baik syuting akan ditunda." Jelas Sutrada.

Aku langsung ke ruang tempat aku membahas lagu sebelumnya bersama Ai. Di dalam ruangan sudah ada Ai, Haruka, Natsuki, dan Syo.

"Syuting akan ditunda sebentar." Ucapku.

"Apa ? kenapa ditunda ? kan, tinggal adengan klimaksnya." Tanya Ai.

"Pingsan yang tadi itu, tidak sengajakan ?" Tanya Natsuki balik.

"Aku hanya melakukan _freeze_ karena terlalu panas." Jawab Ai.

"Kau tak boleh memaksakan dirimu Ai, kau harus beristirahat sebentar." Nasihatku.

"Aku ingin melanjutkannya." Kata Ai yang sepertinya memaksa kami.

"Ai, kami menghawathirkanmu, kami mohon, jangan memaksakan dirimu." Kata Natsuki.

Ai melihat kami semua dengan tatapan kosong seperti biasa.

"Jadi ini perasaan kawathir ya..." Ai melihat kedua tangannya lalu melihat kami lagi. "Aku akan melanjutkannya." Ucap Ai.

Aku, Natsuki, Syo, dan Haruka tidak tau harus apa, tapi itu keinginan Ai, kami biarkan. Ai langsung mulai bernyanyi di bawah hujan yang lebat. Untungnya, ada angin kencang yang membuat adengan nyanyiannya makin bagus.

"Terima kasih... karena sudah berada di sampingku." Kata Ai sambil pura-pura pingsan.

Syuting langsung selesai. Aku langsung mendatangi Ai. Dia tertidur di pangkuan Haruka.

"Syukurlah, dia baik-baik saja, panasnya juga sudah turun." Kataku sambil menyentuh kening Ai.

Kami langsung pulang ke Asrama Agensi.

Ai P.O.V

Keesokan harinya, aku bangun kesiangan. Mungkin karena terlalu lelah, tanagaku terisi lebih lama daripada biasanya.

"Oh, Ai ada tamu yang menunggumu di sofa." Kata Syo sambil menunjuk sofa tempat Syo dan Natsuki selalu duduk.

Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku. Aku melihat Tsukiyama sedang tertidur pulas di sofa itu.

"Apa yang Tsukiyama lakukan disini ?" Tanyaku.

"Dia menunggu dari pagi untuk merekam lagu tema karaktermu." Jawab Syo.

Aku langsung mendekatinya dan membangunkannya.

"Bangun."

Matanya langsung terbuka. Dia langsung bangun.

"Oh, Ai, keadaanmu pasti sudah membaik, apa kau bisa bersiap-siap agar kita bisa merekam lagumu lebih cepat lagi ?" Tanya Tsukiyama.

Aku mengangguk. Aku langsung bersiap-siap secepat mungkin. Setelah itu, aku dan Tsukiyama pergi ke studio rekaman. Dia mengatur mesin.

"Baiklah Mikaze aku mulai merekam lagumu." Tsukiyama memberi aba-aba.

Aku pun mulai bernyanyi. Tsukiyama merekamnya. Di akhir lagu, aku melirik ke Tsukiyama.

'Wajahnya berbeda dengan perempuan lain tapi, hatinya sangat baik walaupun dia tidak ingin mengakuinya.' Batinku.

Aku langsung tersenyum ke arah Tsukiyama. Setelah selesai bernyanyi, Aku keluar dan mendekati Tsukiyama yang sedang sibuk sendiri dengan mesin rekamannya.

*Chu

Aku mencium pipinya dengan cepat. Terlihat pipinya merona sedikit.

"Aku menerimamu, Tsukiyama." Ucapku.

"Kalau begitu jangan mendadak melakukannya." Keluh Tsukiyama.

'Apa ini perasaanku atau apa ? setiap kali berada di sekitar Tsukiyama, rasanya sangat berbeda...' Pikirku.

"Apaan tuh ? ekspresimu berbeda dari biasanya." Tanya Tsukiyama sambil menepuk kepalaku.

Aku hanya terdiam.

"Hebat loh, kau bisa berusaha sampai bagian klimaksnya. Padahal, jika robot biasa yang melakukan itu, pasti sudah hancur." Puji Tsukiyama sambil mengelus kepalaku. "Ya, lakukan yang terbaik di masa mendatang nanti." Tambah Tsukiyama yang langsung keluar dari studio.

Aku langsung meraba kepalaku. 'Tangan Tsukiyama lembut...'

* * *

Bonus Chapter 5

NORMAL P.O.V

"Nee~ Yorin, sekali-kali ajak kami ke agensi dong." Pinta Aika.

"Huh ? Untuk apa ?" Tanya Hiyorin.

"Kami Cuma mau keliling. Lagian sudah lama gak ke agensi nee~" Jawab Aika.

"Sabar Aika, nanti kita akan mulai tinggal disana." Ucap Momoka.

"Nantinya kapan ?" Tanya Aika.

"Beberapa bulan lagi." Jawab Momoka dan Hiyorin kompak.

"Eh ?! yang benar ?!" Tanya Aika tidak percaya.

Keduanya hanya mengangguk yang artinya Iya.

"Lagipula, jika aku mengajak kalian kesana duluan, pasti ada yang sudah tau kalau kita TRIANGLE." Ujar Hiyorin.

"Loh, emangnya sudah ada yang menyadarinya ?" Tanya Momoka.

"Ada yang nyaris menyadarinya." Jawab Hiyorin.

"Mungkin benar, mendingan nongkrong di cafe ini dulu..." Guman Aika.

"Jadi, apa ada perkembangan ?" Tanya Momoka.

"Perkembangan apa ?" Tanya Hiyorin yang kebingungan.

"Hubunganmu dengan mereka." Jawab Momoka.

"Oh, Yorin kerja di tempat yang banyak dengan pangeran tampan ! apa ada hubungan ?!" Tanya Aika yang ikut-ikutan.

"Aku dapat pelukan dari Otoya dan Natsuki lalu, dapat ciuman kecil dari Ai." Jawab Hiyorin.

"APA KAU SUDAH MEMACARI SALAH SATUNYA ?!" Tanya Momoka dan Aika kompak.

"Kan tidak diperbolehkan pacaran. Suka aja gak boleh." Jawab Hiyorin polos yang membuat kedua temannya menyesal menanyakan pertanyaan sebelumnya.

'Entah mengapa aku menyesal menanyainya...' Guman Momoka dan Aika.

"Nyeselkan bertanya begituan." Ledek Hiyorin.

"bocah kurang dihajar..." Guman kedua teman Hiyorin yang sepertinya sudah siap membuat Hiyorin babak belum.

'Buruan pergi ah.'

Hiyorin langsung keluar dari Cafe tersebut dan berlari kecil menuju asrama.

* * *

Konnichiwa ! kok tumben Update hari kamis ? ya, itu karena besok agak sibuk, takutnya, sibuknya sampe hari sabtu / minggu. jadi, Update hari ini deh. Kalah hari minggu atau hari Sabtu ada waktu, hamba Update lagi. Ok, hamba izin pamit dulu. Hamba bukan pemilik Uta no Prince-sama.


	7. Jinguji Ren, Kurusu Syo, Dan Aijima Ceci

HIYORIN P.O.V

'Dan ini pun terjadi di hari yang tidak menyenangkan.'

Proyek Cross Unit yang kedua. Iklan sebuah ponsel baru. Kami disuruh untuk menentukan konsepnya. Dan pertengkaran dimulai.

"Passion, Streght, dan Elegant..." Gumanku.

Mereka bertiga berbeda pendapat. Gara-gara berbeda pendapat, pertengkaran pun terjadi.

Sebelum ini semua terjadi...

* * *

 _"_ _Baik, keluarkan semua pendapat kalian." Kataku._

 _"_ _Mulai dariku." Ucap Ren. " Poin terbesar penjualan ponsel ini adalah kualitas suaranya yang tinggi. Bisikan-bisikan pun dapat didengar dengan jelas. Berarti, itu menyampaikan gairah ke orang lain." Jelas Ren._

 _Haruka langsung mencatat intinya 'Gairah / Passion'._

 _"_ _Jadi, kupikir iklannya harus memiliki Tarian Latin yang bergairah." Tambah Ren._

 _Kami semua langsung membayangkan mereka menari Latin._

 _"_ _Itu lebih cocok untukmu Ren dan itu tema lagumu." Ujarku._

 _"_ _Tarian Latin, ya ?" Guman Cecil._

 _"_ _Kualitas suara yang tinggi, ya ? Itu buka ide yang buruk." Ujar Syo. "Tapi, kualitas terbaik ponsel ini adalah baterai dengan daya tahan yang lama. Berarti, ini tentang kekuatan !" Jelas Syo setengah berteriak di akhir._

 _Haruka mencatat intinya, 'Kekuatan / Streght'._

 _"_ _Jadi kita harus buat iklan yang kuat !" Seru Syo._

 _Kami membayangkan iklan yang dimaksud Syo. Yang kami bayangkan adalah Super Hero yang sedang beraksi._

 _"_ _Itu sih, Syo banget dan itu akan menjadi temamu." Ujarku._

 _"_ _Pahlawan super..." Guman Cecil._

 _"_ _Apakah itu tidak terlalu berlebihan ?" Tanya Ren._

 _"_ _Nggak kok." Jawab Syo._

 _"_ _Tapi..-" Perkataan Ren disela Syo._

 _"_ _Apa ?" Tanya Syo._

 _Pempbicaraan mereka langsung dihentikan oleh Cecil. "Ren, Syo, siap untuk mendengar ideku ?"_

 _"_ _Tentu." Jawab Syo._

 _"_ _Apa pendapatmu ?" Tanya Ren._

 _"_ _Aku membeli ponsel karena kualitas desainnya, jadi aku menggambarkan desain yang elegan." Jawab Cecil._

 _Haruka mencatatnya intinya 'Elegan / elegant'._

 _"_ _Jadi, kupikir iklannya juga harus elegan." Tambah Cecil._

 _Kami membayankannya lagi. Mungkin yang dimaksud Cecil adalah pangeran._

 _"_ _Pangeran ? Maksudnya dirimu ?" Tanya Syo._

 _"_ _Itu sih wajar buat Cecil jadi, temamu elegan." Ujarku._

 _Cecil kebingungan._

 _"_ _Dia benar." Ren setuju denganku dan Syo. "Membuat iklan tentang pangeran karena kau seorang pangeran terlihat sederhana bagimu." Tambah Ren._

 _"_ _Itu tidak benar. Kalian berdua juga pangeran." Ucap Cecil yang membuat kami kebingungan. "Kita semua memenangkan Uta Prince Award (Utapri Award) jadi, kita semua pangeran." Tambah Cecil._

 _"_ _Aku mengerti sekarang..." Gumanku._

 _"_ _Tapi, kalau hanya tentang desain hanya membuat iklannya lemah." Ujar Ren. "Untuk menjual kepada pembeli yang cerdas, kita harus menekankan iklannya ke fitur ponselnya." Tambah Ren._

 _"_ _Benar Kan, jadi untuk mempromosikan kekuatan dari ponselnya adalah hal yang tepat." Seru Syo._

 _"_ _Tunggu sebentar, Ochibi-chan." Sela Ren._

 _"_ _Jangan panggil aku Chibi." Protes Syo._

 _"_ _Ochibi-chan itu cocok dengan apa yang selalu kau lakukan." Kata Ren._

 _"_ _Jangan panggil aku Ochibi !" Seru Syo. "Emangnya apa yang selalu kulakukan ?" Tanya Syo_

 _"_ _Tentangmu itu, selalu keberanian dan kekuatan, dan tebing..." Jawab Ren._

 _"_ _Bukan tebing, ini kota besar !" Seru Syo._

 _"_ _Tapi, dasarnya itu hal yang sama." Ujar Ren._

 _"_ _Apa yang kau sebut sama ?" Tanya Syo. "Itu sangat berbeda !"_

 _Aku dan Haruka mulai kawathir dengan apa yang aku terjadi._

 _'_ _Mereka akan bertengkar...' Gumanku dalam hati._

 _"_ _Ayo kita terus bicarakan ideku." Kata Cecil untuk menghentikan perkelahian._

 _"_ _Bicara tentang kesamaan, punyamu itu lebih umum !" Seru Syo. "Kau selalu berbicara tentang pesona dan gairah." Tambah Syo._

 _"_ _Itu tidak sama, aku tau gairah adalah jalan terbaik untuk menjual ponsel dengan kualitas suara yang terbaik." Ujar Ren._

 _"_ _Tapi, idemu itu tidak asli kan ?" Tanya Syo._

 _"_ _Idemu juga tidak asli." Balas Ren._

 _Mereka berdua saling memberi tatapan tajam._

 _"_ _Ideku asli kok !" Seru Cecil._

 _"_ _Ideku juga asli." Kata Ren._

 _"_ _Aku juga !" Tambah Syo._

 _"_ _Minna-san ?" Panggil Haruka._

* * *

*DUUUAAAARRRR

Dan begitulah kisahnya. Aku hanya bisa mengendus. Mereka bertiga langsung berdiri dan saling memberi tatapan tajam satu sama lain.

Aku langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka, tak peduli apa yang terjadi. Aku pergi ke cafe tempatku nongkrong. Aku memesan milkshake coklat langgananku. Saat milkshakeku sudah dihidangkan, aku meminumnya sambil memandang keluar jendela. Bertompang dagu.

"Yorin !" Panggil seseorang.

Aku langsung meoleh ke arah panggilan dan melihat Momoka dan Aika. Mereka langsung duduk bersamaan.

"Pelayan, tolong yang biasa ya." Pinta Aika.

Keluarga Aika adalah pemilik cafe ini ya wajar, keluarganya adalah keluarga pengolah cafe dan restoran.

"Baik, mohon tunggu sebentar." Ucap sang pelayan.

Sang pelayan langsung meninggalkan kami bertiga.

"Tumben datang kesini, ada apa ?" Tanya Aika.

"Pasti soal Proyek Cross Unit yang kedua ?" Tebak Momoka.

"Ya, kali ini Ren, Syo, dan Cecil. Mereka bertengkar karena berbeda pendapat. Aku hanya bisa angkat tangan dengan cara meninggalkan mereka." Jawabku.

"Itu sama seperti kita akan menentukan tema lagu kan ?" Ujar Momoka.

"Oh, aku ingat saat-saat itu nee~" Guman Aika.

"Saat itu Momoka ingin lagu klasik." Ucapku.

"Aika ingin lagu Rock saat itu." Tambah Momoka.

"Yorin mau lagu Rap." Sambung Aika.

"Akhirnya kita berkelahi gara-gara itu tapi, semua perkelahian berhenti setelah Ichigo membuat lagunya. Seluruh tema lagu digabung dan keluarlah lagu yang sangat hebat." Jelasku.

"Itu benar nee~ Ichi-kun selalu saja punya jalan keluarnya." Tambah Aika.

"Dia yang tak pernah hancurkan hubungan kita walaupun kita bertengkar hebat Cuma gara-gara masalah sepele." Ujar Momoka.

Tiba-tiba, pesanan yang diminta Aika pun datang. Ada banyak makanan penutup.

"Banyak juga pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan jika ingin menjadi Idol lagi." Kata Aika.

"Benar, kita harus banyak menandatangani kontrak." Tambah Momoka.

Aku hanya terdiam, aku lanjut melihat keluar jendela da melihat sebuah majalah yang judulnya 'Apakah Trio ini akan kembali saat Triple S ?'. Ada wajah TRIANGLE.

"Kita akan kembali ke media, apapun caranya..." Gumanku yang membuat kedua temanku bingung.

Aku menghabiskan milkshake, membayar minumanku, lalu aku kembali ke asrama. Aku mengambil komputerku lalu kubuat lagu tema karakter masing-masing sesuai konsep mereka sebelumnya.

Besoknya yang terjadi adalah...

*DUAARRRR !

"*Sigh*... mereka takkan berhasil dengan cara ini." Kataku sambil menghela nafas kecewa.

"Anu... Minna-san..." Haruka berusaha menenangkan mereka.

Mereka malah bertengkar lagi. Aku langsung berdiri dari kursi dan angkat tangan.

"Aku sudah menyerah, terserah kalian mau ngapain, yang penting lagu tema masing-masing sudah kubuat. Sisanya terserah kalian." Kataku sambil beranjak pergi.

Aku langsung berjalan menuju Ruangan Saotome.

"Jadi, bagaimana lagunya ?" Tanya Saotome.

"Mereka mempunyai ide konsep yang berbeda, jadi Haruka dan aku masih belum bisa membuat lagu iklannya. Kalau soal lagu solo, lagu itu sudah selesai." Jelasku.

"What ?! belum menyelesaikan lagunya ?!" Tanya Saotome tidak percaya.

"Ya, mereka bertiga susah untuk bekerja sama." Jawabku.

"Hmmm... bagaimana kalau kita batalkan proyek iklan ini ?" Tanya Saotome dengan senyuman licik di wajahnya.

Aku yang mendengarnya langsung shok.

"Beri kami waktu lagi Saotome !" Pintaku.

"Baiklah, besok harus selesai, kalau tidak, proyek ini dibatalkan." Kata Saotome.

Aku langsung membungkukkan tubuhku.

"Terima kasih banyak, Saotome."

"kenapa kau begitu peduli sekarang ?" Tanya Saotome.

"Bu, bukan apa-apa." Jawabku.

Aku langsung keluar dan menemui Haruka yang sedang ngobrol santai dengan Tomochika.

"Haruka, apa mereka sudah menentukan konsepnya ?" Tanyaku kepada Haruka.

"Belum..." Jawab Haruka agak lesu.

"Aku punya kabar baik dan kabar buruk, mau dengarkan apa dulu ?" Tanyaku kepada mereka.

"Kabar buruk lebih dulu." Jawab Tomochika.

"Kata Saotome, jika kita belum menyelesaikan lagunya sampai besok, proyek ini dibatalkan." Jelasku.

Haruka dan Tomochika langsung terkejut.

"Kalau kabar baiknya ?" Tanya Haruka.

"Kita diberi waktu sampai besok." Jawabku.

"Wah, ini buruk juga." Kata Tomocika.

"Laki-laki memang susah ya." Kata seseorang tiba-tiba.

Ternyata itu Ringo.

"Aku setuju denganmu Ringo, mereka memang suka membuat kerepotan berganda." Aku setuju dengan Ringo.

"Loh, bukannya Tsukimiya-san juga laki-laki ?" Tanya Haruka.

"Aku sih tidak bermasalah banget." Jawab Ringo.

"Lebih baik sekarang Haruka memberitahu mereka, aku akan menunggu di kamar." Kataku sambil pergi menjauh menuju kamarku.

Aku menunggu Haruka sambil memandang keluar. Matahari yang terbenam biasanya membuat suasana hatiku tenang. Apalagi kalau lagi malam hari. Sinar bulan selalu menemaniku. Aku langsung terpikir sesuatu.

'Ah~ bodohnya aku. Konsep ide itu harusnya digabung !' Pikirku.

Aku langsung keluar dari ruangan menuju beranda.

NORMAL P.O.V

Haruka langsung masuk ke ruangan dengan raut wajah sedih. Dia masuk dan langsung duduk di kursi dekat meja belajar.

"Sebenarnya mereka terhubung tapi, hanya saja... mereka tak bisa memperlihatkannya." Kata Haruka.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Haruka berbunyi. Dia melihat ada pesan masuk.

'Haruka, aku punya ide, tapi, aku gak tau apa mereka akan setuju atau enggak.'

"Apa idenya ?"

'Kau buat lagu yang menggabung seluruh ide mereka, lalu kirim lagunya ke mereka. Akan kubantu agar cepat selesai malam ini.'

Haruka menurut dan langsung mengerjakan lagunya. Beberapa jam kemudian, setelah lagu selesai, Haruka berjalan menuju Beranda dekat danau agensi. Dia menemui Hiyorin. Haruka langsung mengirim lagunya lewat laptopnya.

"Kuharap pesannya masuk..." Guman Haruka.

Hiyorin meraih kepalanya lalu menepuknya. "Jangan kawathir."

HIYORIN P.O.V

 _Pesan baru !_

'Atsuku naru jounetsu tsunai da union kimi ni aitai' : Jinguji Ren

'Kakushi nemutteru honne no kimochi wo tsuyoku saa love call... Try it' : Kurusu Syo

'Vivid ni sync soshite hibike kihin afureru uta no you ni' : Aijima Cecil

"Mereka membalasnya !" Seruku.

Tiba-tiba, ketiga pria ini mucul dan menyanyikan lagu yang haruka buat. Beruntung sekali, proyeknya pun berhasil. Keesokan harinya, Mereka ditampilkan di TV. Terima kasihlah kepada Haruka yang setengah mati membuatkan kalian lagu.

Setelah mereka selesai iklan, mereka bertiga pun pulang dan bercanda bersama anggota STARISH dan Haruka. Aku langsung ke beranda (seperti biasa) dan mendengarkan lagu solo yang pernah kunyanyikan saat masih jadi TRIANGLE sambil melanjutkan melihat langit yang cerah.

"Neko-chan, ternyata kau ada disini toh..." Kata seseorang sambil memainkan rambutku yang sudah nggak lumayan pendek.

Aku langsung melihat orangnya dan ternyata ada seorang pria.

"Apa maumu Ren ?" Tanyaku.

Ren duduk disampingku.

REN P.O.V

"Kenapa kau sedang sendirian disini Neko-chan ?" Tanyaku.

"Tempat ini udaranya sejuk, lumayan buat bersantai." Jawab Tsuki.

Langsung hening. Dia bisa mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan cepat. Tepat saat aku melihat ada sebuah daun masuk ke dalam Hoodienya. Aku langsung meraih kepalanya dan membuka Hoodie yang menutupi kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Tanya Tsuki.

Dia langsung menoleh ke arahku. Aku hanya bisa melihat mata biru lautnya yang sedang ada di dalam kegelapan hoodienya sendiri. Aku terdiam, aku hanya membuka hoodienya lalu mengambil daun yang tersangkut di sela-sela rambutnya.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, apa yang kau lakukan ?" Tanya Tsuki lagi.

"Ada daun kecil yang tersangkut di rambutmu." Jawabku sambil menunjukkan daun hijau segar.

Aku lihat rambutnya yang berwarna coklat gelap pendek selehernya. Agak berantakan tapi, cocok dengan cara berpakaiannya.

Aku langsung mendekati wajahnya dan mencium pipi lembutnya. "Neko-chan, aku menerimamu sebagai seniorku~"

Dia hanya menyentuh pipinya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Aku langsung meninggalkan Tsuki yang sedang terpatung. Aku melihat wajahnya yang merona sedikit.

'Aku harus cepat-cepat lari sebelum di menghajarku...' Gumanku.

SYO P.O.V

Seperti biasa, aku berhasil menghindari Natsuki dengan makanan buatannya.

*Thud

Aku menabrak seseorang. Aku membuka mataku dan melihat seorang perempuan berhoodie.

"Oh, ternyata kau." Ucap perempuan tersebut yang langsung mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku meraih tangannya.

"Kau sedang apa lari-larian ?" Tanya Tsuki.

"Menghindari makanan maut." Jawabku.

"Maksudnya Natsuki ?" Tebak Tsuki.

Aku mengangguk. Dia menepuk kepalaku.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kau masih diberi kesempatan untuk lari dari Natsuki dan untuk hidup." Ujar Tsuki. "Oh, apa kau tau dimana Ren sekarang ?" Tanya Tsuki.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Tidak, emangnya kenapa ?"

"Aku harus membalas perilakunya yang sebelumnya." Jawab Tsuki yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya.

'Oh Ren, kau dalam masalah besar...' Pikirku.

"Oh, Yama, aku hanya bilang ini sekali." Ucapku.

"Keluarkan saja."

Aku langsung menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan kuhembuskan. "Aku me-"

"SYO-CHAN ! TSUKI-CHAN !" Panggil seseorang yang memotong perkataanku.

"Ga, gawat !" Seruku dan Tsuki bareng.

Tsuki langsung menarik tanganku dan mulai berlari dari Natsuki.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan sebelumnya ?" Tanya Tsuki di tengah pelarian.

"Aku suka lagumu dan menerimamu !" Jawabku setengah berteriak sebelum mati karena makanan Natsuki.

Setelah berlari, aku dan Tsuki beristirahat di tempat yang teduh.

"Sial, yang tadi nyaris saja." Ucap Tsuki sambil mengusap keringatnya sendiri dengan tangannya.

"Maaf, kau jadi ikut terseret dalam masalah ini." Ucapku.

"Jangan kawathir, terakhir kali memakan makanan Natsuki sudah membwaku ke mimpi buruk." Ucap Tsuki.

Dia langsung memberikanku sesuatu.

"Apa ini ?" Tanyaku.

"Pasti sulit jika ada Natsuki di sekitarmu jadi, aku berikan jimat ini untukmu." Jawab Tsuki.

Di jimat tersebut ada tulisan 'Jangan mati duluan'. Tsuki langsung menepuk kepalaku. Dia langsung berlari lagi dan disaat yang bersamaan, aku menyadari ada Natsuki di belakangku.

"Oh tuhan..."

CECIL P.O.V

Aku sedang berada di atas pohon seperti biasa. Aku memainkan serulingku sambil menyanyikan lagu yang dibuat Tsukiyama. Setelah bernyanyi dengan puas, aku melihat ada perempuan berhoodie ngos-ngosan.

"Tsukiyama, kau habis lari-larian ?" Tanyaku dari atas pohon.

Dia menoleh ke atas. Dari atas, aku bisa melihat mata biru lautnya dan wajahnya yang penuh dengan keringat.

"Ya, menghindari sesuatu yang akan mengakhiri hidupmu dan apa kau melihat Ren disekitar sini ?" Jawab Tsukiyama sekaligus bertanya.

Aku menggeleng.

"S**t, kemana orang itu..." Guman Tsukiyama.

Aku langsung turun dengan cara melompat dari dahan pohon dan mendarat dengan aman.

"Apa kau dengar laguku tadi ?" Tanyaku.

Dia langsung melihatkku dengan bingung.

"Apa itu yang kau nyanyikan tadi dengan seruling ?" Tanya Tsukiyama.

Aku mengangguk.

"Oh, lagumu bagus. Memang cocok dengan lagu eleganmu." Puji Tsukiyama.

Aku mengeluarkan sapu tangan lalu mengusap seluruh keringatnya. Terlihat wajahnya merona sedikit.

"Aku menerimamu Tsukiyama." Ucapku.

Dia hanya terdiam lalu mengambil sapu tanganku.

"Lain kali biarkan aku melakukannya sendiri." Kata Tsukiyama dengan suara khasnya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kepadanya.

Dia langsung melihku dan sepertinya terlihat kebingungan.

"Oh, jika kau bertemu dengan si bajingan itu, katakan padanya untuk bertemu denganku di beranda." Ucap Tsukiyama sambil mengembalikan sapu tanganku.

"Maksudmu Ren ?" Tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk lalu berlalu.

'Oh, sepertinya akan ada yang babak belur besok...'

* * *

HIYORIN P.O.V

Aku mencari Ren di Asrama tapi, tetap saja gak ketemu. Karena aku pasrah mencarinya, aku masuk ke Asrama Laki-laki yang tepat di atas Lantai Asrama Perempuan. Aku langsung mendobrak pintu kamar Ren.

*Brak

"Yama, ada apa ?" Tanya Masato yang terkejut akan kehadiranku.

"Mana si banjingan ?" Tanyaku kembali.

"Maksudmu Ren ?" Tebak Ranmaru.

"Ya, orang itu memang butuh diberi pelajaran yang setimpal !" Jawabku setengah berteriak.

"Dia baru saja pergi." Jawab Masato dan Ranmaru berbarengan.

"Kemana ?" Tanyaku.

Mereka berdua mengangkat bahu yang artinya tidak tau.

"Kalau kalian bertemu orang itu, beritahu aku." Aku langsung pergi dari Asrama Laki-laki dan mencarinya di sekitar Beranda.

NORMAL P.O.V

Setelah Hiyorin pergi, Ren keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya yaitu kamar mandi.

"Aku berhutang kepada kalian berdua." Ucap Ren.

"Kau berbuat apa sampai dia mengamuk Jinguji ?" Tanya Masato.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang biasa kulakukan." Ucap Ren santai.

"Jika kau bertemu dengannya, bersiaplah mati." Ucap Ranmaru seolah tidak peduli.

Keesokan paginya, di dapur...

*Bak buk bak buk buk bak buk

"Sialan kau bajingan !" Seru Hiyorin yang baru saja masuk ke dapur.

"Gomen Neko-chan..." Ucap Ren yang mungkin nyawanya sudah melayang.

Orang-orang yang berada di dapur yang nyambung dengan ruang makan hanya bisa memberi tatapan horor.

'Kami tidak ingin sepertimu Ren...' Guman Seluruh Makhluk Hidup yang berada di Ruang Makan itu.

* * *

Yosh, Gimana-gimana ? Sumimasen minna-san, Authornya baru ada waktu. Uta no Prince-sama is not mine


	8. Camus

HIYORIN P.O.V

"Aku ingin kalian menulis lagu untuk dinyanyikan saat acara pembukaan Shining Tower !" Jelas Saotome.

"Baiklah." Jawab Kami bertiga yang artinya kami mengerti.

Haruka melihatku dan Camus.

"A, aku akan berusaha !" Seru Haruka.

Kami langsung keluar. Aku berjalan bersama Haruka dan Camus menuju Asrama Agensi. Setelah sampainya disana, Aku dan Camus berpisah bersama Haruka dan jalan berdua menuju kamar masing-masing.

"Tsukiyama-sensei ! Camus-senpai !" Panggil seseorang.

Aku dan Camus langsung menoleh ke asal suara tersebut dan melihat Haruka berlarian.

"Aku ingin mendiskusikan lagunya." Ucap Haruka.

"Pertama-tama, buatlah lagunya dulu, setelah itu kita bicarakan." Ucap Camus.

Aku hanya terdiam. Cara Camus berbicara sangat dingin. Seolah dia tidak peduli terhadap kerja keras Haruka.

"Kalau begitu, ayo diskusikan itu." Usul Haruka.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mendengar perkataan rakyat jelata." Ucap Camus yang rasanya sangat menghina bagiku.

Aku tetap berjalan bersama Camus sambil memberinya tatapan tajam saat dia tidak melihat.

Haruka mengejar dari belakang sambil berlari kecil. "Tapi..." Perkataan Haruka langsung terpotong oleh sesuatu.

"Haruka !" Seruku.

Aku tau kalau Haruka akan jatuh, aku ingin menangkapnya tetapi...

"Cecil-san..."

Haruka sudah ditangkap oleh Cecil duluan.

'Woah, itu sangat cepat. Dan, darimana pula dia muncul ?!' Ucapku dalam hati.

"Camus, apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Haruka ?" Tanya Cecil.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, dia tersandung sendiri." Jawab Camus dengan nada dingin sambil menoleh sedikit ke belakang.

"Haruka tidak ceroboh !" Seru Cecil.

Camus hanya melihat ke arah mereka berdua sebentar.

"Terserah." Kata Camus sambil meninggalkan kami. "Temui aku jika lagunya sudah selesai." Tambah Camus yang langsung berjalan menjauh.

"Haruka !" Aku langsung mendatangi Haruka.

"Haruka, apa kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Cecil.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Haruka.

"Aku kawathir." Ucap Cecil yang membuat aku da Haruka bingung.

"Emangnya ada apa ?" Tanyaku.

"Camus itu berhati dingin." Jawab Cecil.

"Berhati dingin ? kurasa dia tidak begitu." Ucap Haruka dengan polosnya.

'Apa kau bercanda ? Haruka sadarlah ! dia baru saja mengatai kita dengan sebutan 'RAKYAT JELATA' !' Seruku dalam hati sambil memberi Haruka tatapan tidak percaya.

"Tidak, aku sekamar dengannya. Dia selalu kejam kepadaku." Kata Cecil yang sepertinya akan menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Selalu kejam padamu ?" Haruka terlihat sedikit tidak percaya kepada ucapan Cecil.

"Dia juga menyuruhku antri semalaman untuk membeli kue beras edisi terbatas, dia menyuruhku bangun tengah malam untuk membuatkannya kopi." Jelas Cecil sambil mengepal kedua tangannya.

"Dia menyuruhmu melakukan itu semua ?" Tanyaku.

"Ya, dia itu dingin, arogan, dan kurang ajar..." Jawab Cecil yang menguatkan kepalannya.

Aku dan Haruka hanya sweatdrop.

"Tapi, semua yang ia kerjakan, selesai dengan sempurna." Tambah Cecil.

"Apapun yang ia kerjakan ?" Tanya Haruka.

"Ya, nyanyiannya, aktingnya, dan semuanya tapi dia tidak melakukannya dengan tulus." Jawab Cecil.

Aku dan Haruka hanya terdiam mendengar apa yang baru saja Cecil ucapkan.

"Berjuanglah, karena aku suka lagu kalian." Tambah Cecil yang sepertinya ingin menghibur kami.

"Ya, terima kasih banyak." Ucap Haruka.

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil. Setelah berbincang sebentar dengan Cecil, aku dan Haruka langsung melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kamar Haruka.

* * *

"Tsukiyama-sensei, apa kau juga sudah membuat lagunya ?" Tanya Haruka.

"Sebenarnya sudah ada di pikiran, tinggal menulisnya saja." Jawabku.

"Woah, itu cepat sekali." Kata Haruka.

"Kau juga ingin mebuat lagunya kan ?" Tanyaku.

"Ya, karena Camus-senpai ingin aku membuat lagunya terlebih dahulu." Jawab Haruka. "Ano... Tsukiyama-sensei, apa menurutmu Camus-senpai itu dingin ?" Tanya Haruka tiba-tiba.

"Sebenarnya Cecil ada benarnya juga sih. Dia emang kurang ajar dan dingin. Buktinya, dia tadi mengatai kita berdua dengan sebutan rakyat jelata. Aku kan Sakakibara (Keturunan bangsawan) ! seenaknya saja menyebutku dengan sebutan Rakyat Jelata !" Jawabku yang marah-marah sendiri di akhir kalimat.

Haruka hanya terdiam.

"Kau ingin mengenal Camus kan ? kalau begitu besok kita ke tempat kerjanya." Ucapku yang langsung keluar dari kamarnya.

'Camus tidak tulus tapi, dia perfeksionis... orang macam apa itu ? oh Kami-sama, apa yang harus kulakukan kepada orang dingin ini...'

* * *

Keesokan harinya tiba, aku dan Haruka mendatangi tempat pekerjaan Camus. Acaranya membuat semua orang yang ada di studio bergemuruh. Para wanita yang menonton acara Camus secara langsung bertepuk tangan meriah. Para kru pun begitu. Aku dan Haruka juga ikut tepuk tangan tapi tidak semeriah orang-orang yang ada di studio ini.

'Tidak tulus tapi perfeksionis ? lagunya menjadi peringkat teratas dalam beberapa minggu ini ? Ternyata dia memang sangat hebat...'

"KYAAAAA !"

Aku menghayal terlalu lama hingga bengong dan terkejut dengan teriakan para wanita di studio ini.

"Hebat..." Guman Haruka yang melihat para wanita yang berteriak itu, mungkin teriak dengan toa.

Setelah Camus selesai tampil, Aku dan Haruka datang menemuinya.

"Camus-senpai !" Panggil Haruka.

Camus menoleh ke arah kami berdua.

"Anu..."

"Apa lagunya sudah selesai ?" Tanya Camus.

"Tidak, belum." Jawab Haruka.

Aku hanya mengangguk yang artinya aku sudah selesai.

"Lantas, apa mau kalian berdua ?" Tanya Camus lagi.

"Aku ingin tau tentangmu lebih banyak lagi." Jawab Haruka tiba-tiba.

Aku hanya shok melihatnya, sementara Camus hanya memberikan kami berdua tatapan dingin dari mata es nya.

"Diriku ?" Tanya Camus.

"Aku ingin lebih tau tentang dirimu agar bisa menulis lagu yang cocok denganmu." Jawab Haruka yang kelihatan serius. "Jadi, tolong izinkan aku untuk mengikutimu saat bekerja !" Seru Haruka yang langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Aku hanya shok mendengar perkataannya. Camus hanya berjalan kembali, aku dan Haruka mengejarnya dengan berlari kecil.

"Kumohon ! aku harus tau tentang dirimu demi lagu !" Pinta Haruka. "Akan kulakukan apapun ! Aku takkan mengganggumu, jadi..."

'AWAS HARUKA ! DIA BERHENTI !' Seruku dalam hati.

Haruka menabrak punggung Camus.

"Baiklah." Ucap Camus.

Haruka yang mendengar jawaban Camus langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Terima kasih banyak !" Seru Haruka.

"Asal kau jadi pelayanku." Ucap Camus yang memberikan Aku dan Haruka tatapan dingin.

"Pelayan ?" Aku dan Haruka bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Camus.

"Nah, ayo ke lokasi berikutnya." Ucap Camus yang langsung berjalan lagi, tidak memperdulikan aku dan Haruka.

"Anu.. Camus-senpai..." Panggil Haruka yang terlihat kebingungan.

Camus langsung menunjuk ke arah tumpukan sebuket bunga yang ada suratnya.

"Kau lihat bunga-bunga itu ? Bunga itu diberikan untukku, kau harus membawa semuanya ke ruanganku." Tambah Camus.

Aku dan Haruka shok dengan itu. Camus langsung meninggalkan kami.

"Eh ? Eh ! Anu ? Eh ?" Haruka kebingungan.

"Cepatlah !" Perintah Camus.

'Ugh, Otou-san... Okaa-chan... apa begini nasib kalian berdua saat menjadi idol ?'

"Akan kubantu Haruka." Ucapku.

Akhirnya kami menurut dan mengerjakan perintahnya. Setelah itu, Aku, Haruka, dan Camus langsung menaiki mobil untuk pekerjaan Camus yang berikutnya. Aku duduk di depan. Camus dan Haruka duduk di belakang.

"Lokasi selanjutnya-"

Perkataan Haruka disela oleh Camus.

"Pekerjaan jadi model di studio di dalam kota untuk majalah fashion 'Lady Go'. Setelah itu, pengambilan gambar di studio lain. Setelah itu, rekaman sebagai bintang tamu acara radio." Sela Camus.

'Yang benar saja ! dia mengingat seluruh jadwalnya. Aku saja lupa setengahnya.'

"Kau ingat semuanya ?" Tanya Haruka.

Camus hanya diam. Dia langsung menutup buku yang ia baca karena sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Camus memberikan bukunya kepada Haruka. Camus langsung keluar. Aku dan Haruka segera menyusulnya. Aku dan Haruka hanya melihat pekerjaan Camus. Anehnya, saat di tempat kerja, kepribadiannya berubah 360 derajat ! Dia berubah menjadi lebih baik dan ramah.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Camus dengan ramah.

'Sangat ramah ! tidak mungkin orang dingin dan arogan ini bisa menjadi ramah dan lembut seperti itu !'

"Woah, perubahan yang cepat..." Kataku.

Saat dia bersiap untuk di foto, Camus tiba-tiba mendatangi kami.

"Ada apa ?" Tanyaku.

"Ambilkan buku yang barusan kuberi." Perintah Camus kepada Haruka.

Haruka langsung mengambilkan bukunya di dalam tasnya Haruka. Aku hanya terdiam. Saat Haruka menyerahkannya, Camus mengambilnya dengan kasar.

"Sialan ! Akan kuhajar orang itu nanti !" Seruku dengan nada kecil.

"Tsukiyama-sensei, kau tak boleh seperti itu." Kata Haruka memperingatiku.

Aku hanya mengendus kesal.

Setelah semua pekerjaan kami lakukan. Kami bertiga pulang ke Asrama Agensi. Setelah sampainya di Asrama, Haruka masih menjadi pelayannya, sementara aku berhenti.

Aku langsung menemui anggota STARISH.

"Tsuki-chan, Okaerinasai." Ucap Natsuki.

"Kemana Haruka ?" Tanya Cecil.

"Dia masih bersama Camus, jangan kawathir dia pasti baik-baik saja." Jawabku.

"Kalau boleh tanya, kau habis darimana ?" Tanya Tokiya.

Aku melemaskan seluruh tubuhku lalu menjawabnya. "Menemani Haruka untuk melihat pekerjaan Camus." Jawabku.

"Woah, itu baru, kenapa Lady ingin melakukan itu ?" Tanya Ren.

"Haruka ingin mengetahui tentang Camus lebih banyak agar dia bisa membuat lagunya." Jawabku lagi.

Kami langsung melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kamar masing-masing dan tiba saatnya kami menemui Haruka di pertigaan jalan (Emangnya ini jalan raya ?).

"Wah~ Haru-chan mau minum teh ya ?" Tanya Natsuki.

"Wah ! pasti seru." Seru Syo.

"Oh, ini bukan untukku tapi, untuk Camus." Jawab Haruka.

"Jangan bilang..." Cecil langsung pergi dan menemui Camus. Aku dan lainnya langsung mengejarnya. "Camus ! kenapa kau memerintah Haruka ?!" Tanya Cecil.

"Ini bukan urusanmu." Jawab Camus.

"Ini urusanku juga !" Seru Cecil.

"Dia yang ingin menjadi pelayanku, terserah kau mau sebut apapun, pembantu, budak, atau bawahan." Jawab Camus.

"Kau ..." Saat Cecil siap beraksi, Haruka langsung menghentikan.

"Cecil-san ! kau salah paham !" Seru Haruka.

Camus langsung meninggalkan ruangan.

"Lebih baik, kita bicarakan ini baik-baik dulu." Saranku.

Kami langsung berkumpul dan membahas masalah Haruka. Haruka langsung menjelaskan semuanya.

"Oh, jadi ini semua untuk membuat lagunya." Kata Cecil yang mengerti masalahnya.

"Kapan pembukaan Shining Towernya ?" Tanya Tokiya.

"Akhir Pekan ini." Jawab Haruka.

"Wah, itu tinggal beberapa hari lagi !" Seru Syo.

"Tsuki-chan sudah selesai dengan langunya ?" Tanya Natsuki.

"Sebenarnya, saat melihat Camus di tempat kerjanya, aku mendapat lagu tema karakter yang baru, jadi kutulis ulang. Sendainya aku gak pergi pasti aku takkan menulis lagunya." Jawabku.

"Tapi, aku masih kasihan dengan Haruka, dia ingin membuat lagunya sampai menjadi pelayan demi lagunya." Kata Cecil.

"Si Bangsawan Brengsek itu benar-benar ingin dihajar, aku tak menyangka Haruka melakukan ini semua untuk bajingan itu." Gerutuku.

"Kalau mau sih, aku akan jadi pelayannya My Lady~" Kata Ren sambil menggoda Haruka.

Secara spontan, aku melindungi Haruka begitu pun dengan Masato yang menarik Ren menjauh.

"Hmmm... kau memberiku ide, bagaimana kalau kita jadi pelayan Haruka untuk membantunnya ?" Saranku.

"Aku setuju, aku akan membantu Haru-chan, ya kan, Syo-chan ?" Ujar Natsuki.

"Ya, aku juga akan membantu." Kata Syo.

"Minna ! Ayo kita serius untuk membantu Haruka !" Seru Cacil.

Semua orang langsung tersenyum ke arah Haruka.

"Aku juga membantumu Haruka." Kataku sambil menepuk pelan kepala Haruka.

"Ya, aku juga akan berusaha !" Seru Haruka.

Haruka langsung mengantarkan tehnya ke Camus. Keesokan harinya pun tiba, kami semua langsung membantu Haruka, dari pekerjaan pertama sampai selesai. Kami membantu Haruka, sampai akhir pekanpun tiba.

"Haruka, apa kau sudah memberikannya kepada Camus ?" Tanyaku kepada Haruka.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Haruka.

"Soal lagunya loh, malam ini hari pembukaannya." Jawabku.

"Baru saja aku mau memberikannya." Kata Haruka.

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut." Ucapku.

"Tsukiyama-sensei sudah memberikannya ?" Tanya Haruka.

"Aku sudah memberikannya di tempo hari." Jawabku.

Kami berdua langsung berjalan menuju ruangan QUARTET NIGHT. Kami langsung menemui Camus yang kebetulan sedang sendirian di ruangan.

"Camus-senpai, aku dengar kau tak pernah tulus dalam melakukan pekerjaanmu, saat mengikutimu seharian, ternyata itu benar. Jadi, aku membuat lagu yang akan membuatmu menjadi tulus." Jelas Haruka sambil memberikan lagunya ke Camus.

Camus langsung melihat lagunya. "Apa ini adalah lagu yang akan membuatku menjadi tulus ?" Tanya Camus.

"Ya." Jawab Haruka.

Camus hanya tertawa dengan angkuh. "Kau pikir ini sudah cukup membuatku menjadi tulus ? jangan terlalu berharap." Kata Camus yang mengembalikan lagunya kepada Haruka.

"Kalau begitu akan kutulis lagi." Ucap Haruka.

"Tidak perlu." Ucap Camus.

Aku dan Haruka shok mendengar itu. Camus langsung pergi dari ruangan.

"Haruka apa kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanyaku kepada Haruka. Haruka mengangguk. Setelah itu Haruka langsung pergi. Aku hanya menghela nafas.

"Aku akan menemui Camus setelah Pembukaan Shining Tower." Ucapku sambil menggigit jempolku dengan taring kecil hingga berdarah. "Seenaknya saja menolak lagu Haruka..."

Malamnya tiba, aku dan lainnya sedang berada di ruanganku untuk melihat acara pembukaan Shining Tower. Acaranya Live.

"Pembukaannya dimulai !" Seru Otoya dan Syo.

Kami semua lagsung melihat ke ayar TV.

'Lagunya Haruka dinyanyikan ! tapi, tapi, ah sudahlah...'

"Wah pembukaanya keren sekali !" Seru Otoya.

"Haruka juga muncul di pembukaannya..." Kataku yang sweatdrop.

"Benar juga, kenapa Haruka bisa muncul ?" Tanya Cecil.

"Ini masih misteri..."

* * *

Setelah pembukaan, aku langsung keluar menuju danau dekat beranda.

Aku menghela nafasku sambil menutup mataku. Saat kubuka kembali, ada seseorang tepat didepanku.

"Waaa ! apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Tanyaku kepada Camus.

"Aku mencarimu setelah acara pembukaan Sakakibara." Jawab Camus. Camus menyentuh pipiku lalu tersenyum.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka ini tapi, aku hanya menerimamu sebagai seniorku." Jawab Camus.

Setelah itu, dia langsung mendekati telingaku.

"Tapi, ada syaratnya, jika kau memberitahu soal senyuman ini, aku akan melakukan ini..."

Tiba-tiba wajah Camus mendekat. Aku panik ! sangat panik kalau mau tau.

"Ca, Camus..."

*CHUP

Di, dia menciumku pas di...

"Mmmmppphhhh !" Aku berusaha mendorong Camus tapi apa dayaku. Dia laki-laki dan lebih kuat daripada aku. Dia langsung melepasku.

"Aku sudah melihat lagu yang kau buat Rakyat Jelata. Aku akan menyanyikannya dengan tulus." Ucap Camus yang langsung pergi.

Aku hanya diam, tidak tau harus apa.

"Ba, bajingan..."

* * *

NORMAL P.O.V

"Yorin !" Panggil Aika kepada temannya yang sedang asik berteduh di bawah pohon.

"Ada apa Aika ?" Tanya Hiyorin yang sepertinya baru bangun dari tidur.

"Oh, jadi kau sedang tidur ?" Tanya Momoka.

"Duh, tentu saja." Jawab Hiyorin.

"Maaf jika kami mengganggu tidur cantikmu itu, aku hanya ingin memberitau kalau lagu Double Face yang dinyanyikan oleh Camus yang kau buat itu benar-benar keren !" Seru Aika.

Beberpa saat kemudian wajah Hiyorin merona sedikit, matanya terbuka lebar, mulutnya terbuka sedikit.

Kedua temannya terkejut melihat Hiyorin.

"Yorin... jangan-jangan kamu suka Camus ya ?!" Tanya Aika setengah berteriak.

"Ya nggak mungkin lah !" Jawab Hiyorin.

"Lalu, apa yang ada di bibir mungilmu itu ?" Tanya Momoka.

'Persetan kau Camus ! kau sempat-sempatnya menggigit bibir bawahku !' Seru Hiyorin di dalam hatinya.

"Itu, jelas-jelas bekas gigitan kecil." Ucap Aika.

"Yorin, kau sudah ciuman sama siapa ?" Tanya Momoka kawathir.

"Aku gak ciuman kok !" Seru Hiyorin.

"Wajahmu memerah sebelumnya, jangan-jangan kau sudah dicium oleh Camus." Tebak Momoka dan Aika.

"Astaga, kau masih muda tapi, sudah dapat ciuman di bibir mungilmu itu. Sebagai Ayahmu aku terharu." Canda Aika.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau kau ayahku !" Seru Hiyorin.

"Aku juga sebagai ibumu bangga karena kau akan segera dapat pacar." Ucap Momoka yang kayaknya mulai ngawur kayak Aika.

"Aku gak bakal pacaran ! dan aku benci si Bangawan Sombong itu !" Seru Hiyorin.

"Sebagai orangtuamu, kami menghukummu karena sudah dapat pacar duluan sebelum kami." Ucap Momoka dan Aika yang sudah ngawur kelewatan.

"AKU BELUM DAPAT PACAR !"


	9. Kurosaki Ranmaru

HIYORIN P.O.V

Aku lari pagi bersama Ranmaru karena kebetulan kami bertemu di tengah jalan.

"Ranmaru, kau sedang apa tadi di depan panggung Rock Festival ?" Tanyaku.

"Oh, tidak ada, aku hanya kebetulan lewat situ." Jawab Ranmaru.

"Aku dengar kau juga suka dengan Musik Rock, apa itu alasanmu ada di depan panggung ?" Tanyaku lagi.

"*sigh* bisa jaga rahasia ?" Tanya Ranmaru tiba-tiba.

Aku mengangguk.

Ranmaru menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya. "Sebenarya, saat aku berada di depan panggung, tiba-tiba aku dapat panggilan dari teman lama, mereka ingin aku tampil dengan mereka lagi, sebagai reuni." Jelas Ranmaru.

"Kau menolaknya ?" Tanyaku.

"Ya, aku akan berhenti dari kehidupan Rock dan melanjutkan kehidupan Idolku." Jawab Ranmaru.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu ?" Tanyaku.

"Ada beberapa alasan aku tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaanmu." Jawab Ranmaru.

"Tidak peru dipaksakan." Ucapku sambil melanjutkan fokus ke jalan.

Setelah jogging, aku menemui STARISH. Mereka sedang berkumpul, ada Haruka dan Tomochika juga.

"Ada apa ?" Tanyaku kepada mereka.

"Akhirnya, senpai yang kita tunggu datang juga." Kata Syo yang mungkin menggunakan nada ejekan.

"Woah, sepertinya aku sangat dibutuhkan." Kataku. "Ada apa ? kalian tidak bersemangat hari ini ?" Tanyaku.

"Kurosaki-senpai berhenti dari Rock." Jawab Haruka.

"Lalu ?" Tanyaku seolah tidak peduli.

"Tunggu, kau tidak panik ?" Tanya Otoya.

"Untuk apa ? aku sudah tau kok." Jawabku.

"Kau tau darimana ?" Tanya Masato.

"Beberapa saat yang lalu." Jawabku.

"Kudengar, Ranmaru senpai personil band rock sebelum ia bergabung dengan Agensi Shining." Ucap Otoya.

"Ya, dia menjadi bassis." Tambah Masato disusul Ren. "Dia masih bermain diruangannya, loh."

"Keren..." Puji Natsuki seperti biasanya.

"Tapi, kenapa mendadak berhenti ?" Tanya Tokiya.

Beberapa saat kemudia hening karena semuanya sedang berpikir.

"Apa begitu mudahnya menyerah pada sesuatu yang disuka ?" Tanya Cecil polos. "Bukankah itu seperti Syo yang menyerah dengan 'kejantannya ?'" Tambah Cecil.

Semua orang berpikir lagi.

"Mustahil."

"Mustahil banget."

"Jelas mustahil."

"Memang mustahil."

"Jelas Mustahil, ya."

"Mustahil pastinya."

"Aku tak senang soal ini." Ucap Syo yang langsung murung.

"Tapi, itulah yang menarik darimu." Hibur Natsuki sambil menunjukkan senyuman khasnya.

"Ya, itu pasti sangat sulit menyerah dengan hal yang disukainya." Ucap Tomochika.

"Sou desune." Ucap Tokiya.

"Maru-chan senpai sangat sangaaat suka Rock, ya." Ucap Natsuki.

"Tenang saja. Aku tetap akan mendengarkan nyanyian Ranmaru senpai." Hibur Syo untuk Haruka yang sedang kesulitan dari awal.

Haruka mengangguk senang. Aku terdiam sementara. "Aku tak tau soal itu tapi, kerjakan saja lagunya daripada lagunya gak ada." Kataku cuek sambil meninggalkan mereka.

Malam pun tiba. Aku sedang berjalan menuju kamar Ranmaru bersama Ren dan Masato. Aku pergi ke kamarnya karena aku ingin menyerahkan lagu untuk Ranmaru.

"Neko-chan, semenjak pembukaan Shining Tower, kenapa kau selalu menjaga jarak kepada kami ?" Tanya Ren yang sepertinya mengetahuinya.

"A, aku punya alasan kenapa aku melakukan ini." Jawabku.

"Sepertinya masalah pribadi." Tebak Masato.

"Kalian diam saja..." Kataku sambil melototi mereka.

Mereka berdua langsung terdiam. Sesampainya di kamar mereka, Ren dan Masato terkejut.

"Bass Kurosaki-san tidak ada !" Seru Masato.

Kami bertiga langsung melihat ke arah Ranmaru yang sedang tiduran di sofa sambil membaca majalah.

"Ada apa ini, Ran-chan ?" Tanya Ren.

"Apa kau benar-benar berhenti jadi rocker ?" Tanya Masato.

Ranmaru tetap saja menatap majalahnya itu. "Berisik. Tidurlah."

Aku hanya diam. Ren dan Masato menurut. Aku langsung menedakati Ranmaru.

"Apa yang kau inginkan ?" Tanya Ranmaru.

"Kau tak boleh menolak lagu yang satu ini, kau harus menyanyikannya ! mau, tak mau." Ucapku sambil menyerahkan lagunya lalu keluar dari ruangan.

Keesokan harinya, aku melatih QUARTET NIGHT di ruangannya.

"Ya, waktunya istirahat. Kerja bagus." Aku memberikan mereka minuman dingin dan handuk.

"Senangnya kalau Senpai-chan yang melatih kami hari ini. Pelajaran tari hari ini sangat melelahkan." Kata Reiji sambil mengelus kepalaku.

"Aku bukan anak-anak, Reiji." Ucapku sambil memberinya tatapan tajam

"Men gomen go~" Kata Reiji sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya.

Tiba-tiba musik berbunyi. Aku langsung melihat ke arah Ranmaru yang benar-benar serius latihan.

"Wah, Ran-ran sepertinya sedang sangat serius latihan~" Kata Reiji.

"Gerakannya, 1.25 kali lebih tajam dari biasanya. Bukannya itu berita bagus." Ujar Ai.

"Apa dia belajar menyukai QUARTET NIGHT ?" Tanya Reiji.

"Imajinasi yang tidak berguna." Ucap Camus seperti biasanya. Mengejek dengan nada dinginnya.

"Myu-chan, kau begitu nusuk." Ucap Reiji yang mungkin tersinggung.

"Mungkin lebih dari imajinasi." Ucapku.

Reji langsung melihat ke arahku. "Apa ?"

"Ranmaru bilang, ia menyerah menjadi rocker untuk fokus pada QUARTET NIGHT." Jelasku.

"Menyerah ?" Tanya Reiji tidak percaya.

Aku hanya terdiam melihat Ranmaru yang benar-benar fokus latihan.

'Jadi dia benar-benar selesai dengan Rock...' Batinku.

Setelah latihan, aku langsung kembali ke ruanganku. Aku melihat Haruka sedang bekerja keras dengan lagunya.

"Anu... kenapa Tsukiyama-sensei cepat sekali menulis lagunya ?" Tanya Haruka.

"Aku tidak menyadari jika aku cepat selesai tapi, aku tak suka menumpuk pekerjaan." Jawabku.

"Apa membuat lagu tema karakter itu mudah ?" Tanya Haruka.

"Tentu saja sulit, membuat lagu tema karakter harus mengenal karakter tersebut. Ini bukan lagu sembarangan Haruka. Lagu ini mewakili setiap karakter yang tersangkut di dalam lagunya." Jelasku.

"Tsukiyama-sensei sudah mengenal seluruh anggota ya ?" Tanya Haruka.

"Tentu saja, sebagai Senpai kalian, aku harus megetahui tentang kalian semua, apapun itu." Jawabku.

"Oh, begitu ya ? Tsukiyama-sensei pasti sudah mulai dekat dengan mereka, makanya itu Tsukiyama-sensei bersikap baik kan ?" Tanya Haruka.

"Mungkin." Jawabku.

Keesokan paginya, aku bertemu dengan Ranmaru saat jogging.

"Tsukiyama, kenapa kau awal sekali saat jogging ?" Tanya Ranmaru.

"Bukannya kau sendiri juga awal sekali untuk jogging, aku ada urusan setelah ini." Jawabku.

Ranmaru hanya diam. Kami langsung jogging bersama dan berhenti di taman. Aku langsung duduk di kursi taman.

RANMARU P.O.V

'Dia terlihat capek sekali. Apa aku berikan minumanku saja ? Tidak mungkin, minuman ini sudah bekasku.'

"Ini untukmu." Aku memberikan minumanku.

"Apa kau yakin ?" Tanya Tsukiyama.

"Ya, minum saja daripada kau dehidrasi." Jawabku.

Dia langsung meminumnya.

'Artinya kami sudah berciuman tidak langsung.' Batinku.

Tsukiyama langsung memberikan minumannya kembali.

"Terimakasih atas minumannya dan artinya kita sudah berciuman tidak langsung." Ucap Tsukiyama yang menyadarinya juga.

Hening beberapa saat. Aku langsung melihat ke arah langit. Matahari sudah mulai terbit.

"Matahari sudah mulai terbit lebih baik aku segera kembali." Kata Tsukiyama yang masih melihat langit.

"Oh, selagi kau masih disini, aku sudah membuat liriknya," Ujarku. "Dan kenapa kau memaksaku bernyanyi lagu Rock ?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak peduli kau Idol atau penyanyi Rock, kau masih bisa menggabung keduanya jadi, jangan pernah berhenti menyukai apa yang kau gemari." Jawab Tsukiyama.

Aku hanya terdiam tidak tau harus apa. Aku langsung melihat langit.

'Apa benar yang dikatakannya ?'

Aku melihat Tsukiyama lagi dan dia...

"Zzzz... Zzzz..."

'Dia tidur...'

Aku langsung menggendongnya dan membawanya pulang ke Asrama Agensi.

HIYORIN. P.O.V

Setiap malam, aku selalu mengecek Ranmaru yang selalu berlatih setiap malam. Aku membiarkannya jika dia memang mau menjadi QUARTET NIGHT. Anggota QUARTET NIGHT dan Teman sekamar Ranmaru selalu melapor setiap gerak-gerik Ranmaru. Kalau menurutku, dia terlalu memaksakkan dirinya.

"Ran-chan tampaknya serius tentang ini." Ucap Ren yang membuat seluruh ruangan bertanya.

"Apa ?"

"Benar ?" Tanya Tomochika.

"Maksudmu..." Perkataan Syo langsung dipotong oleh Masato. "Ya, dia serius berhenti menjadi rocker." Ucap Masato.

"Dia sudah menggunakan banyak energi dalam pelajaran tari dan stamina latihan." Jelas Ren yang membuat seluruh mata menuju Ren.

"Itu membuatku kawathir karena dia memaksakan diri. Walaupun dia bear-benar serius soal berhenti menjadi Rocker, bukan berarti dia harus memeras seluruh tenaganya." Tambahku.

Tokiya, Otoya, dan Cecil langsung bergabung ke ruangan.

"Kami juga melihatnya."

"Cecil-kun, Otoya-kun, Tokiya-kun." Panggil Natsuki.

"Apa yang kau lihat ?" Tanya Syo.

"Ranmaru senpai belajar menari di tengah malam." Jawab Otoya.

"Tak ada yang aneh kalau dia berlatih. Jika terjadi sesuatu, itu apa yang harus dilakukan sebagai prefesional." Tambah Tokiya. "Tapi..."

"Tapi ?" Tanya Masato.

Sekarang Cecil membuka mulut. "Dia terlihat sedang mencoba melupakan sesuatu."

Haruka tersentak sedikit.

"Dia berlatih keras demi melupakan Rock ?" Ucap Tomochika tidak percaya.

"Ya..." Jawab Cecil sambing mengangguk kecil.

Syo dan Natsuki saling bertatapan sebentar.

"Dia membuang bassnya dan tak pernah disentuhnya lagi." Jelas Ren.

"Dulu, dia memainkannya setiap hari." Ucap Masato yang sepertinya sangat menghawathirkan Ranmaru.

"Aku kawathir." Ucap Tomochika yang ikut kawathir.

Aku langsung bangkit dari kursiku.

"Mau kemana ?" Tanya Syo.

Aku menatap Syo sebentar. "Aku ada urusan yang harus kuurus."

Aku menelpon Aika.

'Moshi-moshi~'

"Hei bodoh, aku ada masalah dengan Ranmaru disini."

'Aku tidak suka jika kau memanggilku bodoh, Yorin.'

"Anggap saja, memang aku tidak peduli nak."

'Hm ! apa masalah Maru-kun ?'

"Dia berusaha melupakan kalau dia adalah seorang Rocker."

* * *

 _Suara drum menggema di panggung. Aku bermain bass di atas panggung bersama personel bandku._

 _"_ _Kuharap kita bisa tampil disini."_

 _"_ _Kita akan memenuhi tempat ini dengan penggemar kita."_

 _"_ _Ya, suatu saat. Suatu saat pasti !" Ucapku._

 _Lama-kelamaan, temanku menghilang. Aku takut. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja._

 _"_ _Kenapa ? kenapa ?"_

"Ranmaru..."

 _"_ _Kenapa ?"_

"Ranmaru !"

 _"_ _Kenapa ?"_

"KUROSAKI RANMARU !"

* * *

Ranmaru terbangun dengan terkejut dan langsung menarik tanganku secara mendadak. Aku terkejut saat dia menarik pergelangan tanganku.

"Kenapa kau..."

Aku langsung memotong perkataan Ranmaru. " Aku melihatmu mengingau disini jadi, aku, aku..."

Ranmaru melihat pergelangan tanganku. "Gomen...". Dia langsung melepaskan pergelangan tanganku.

"Apa kau tak apa ? Kau terlihat kurang sehat." Tanyaku.

"Tak apa." Jawab Ranmaru.

"Ranmaru, kupikir kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu." Ucapku.

"Tidak." Ucap Ranmaru sedikit keras.

"Aku..."

"Apa ?" Tanya Ranmaru.

"Apa kau benar tak mau tampil di Festival Rock besok ?" Tanyaku.

"Kubilang aku ada kerja." Jawab Ranmaru yang langsung bangkit dan berlalu.

"Bahkan jika kau tak bermain, kau masih bisa melihatnya sebentar jika kau cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu." Seruku.

"Aku tak akan pergi. Sudah kubilang." Ucap Ranmaru.

"Apa kau benar tak mau pergi ?" Tanyaku sambil berbalik ke arahnya.

Ranmaru langsung menatapku tajam. Entah mengapa aku langsung terdiam dalam sekejap. Ini baru pertama kalinya aku bisa diam mematung gara-gara tatapan tajam dari seseorang.

"Sumimasen... jika aku terlalu lancang." Ucapku yang mengecilkan nada suaraku. Saat aku ingin bicara lagi, Ranmaru memotongku.

"Aku tak bisa memaafkan diriku !" Serunya.

Seketika aku terdiam.

"Apa kau tidak ingat waktu di tempo hari aku memberitahumu ?" Tanya Ranmaru.

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku ingin pergi. Aku ada pekerjaan tapi, aku ingin tampil di panggung Festival !" Seru Ranmaru.

"Kalau begitu-"

"Tapi itu masih kurang !" Teriak Ranmaru yang membuatku terkejut. "Sekarang aku masuk Triple S, aku punya banyak pekerjaan di QUARTET NIGHT. Ini adalah panggung tempatku sekarang." Jelas Ranmaru yang sepertinya kembali tenang.

Dia langsung berjalan menjauh. Aku secepat mungkin menyusulnya.

"Dulu, aku tak mengerti. Ketika band ini bubar, aku tak mengerti kenapa itu selalu terjadi. Aku hanya frustasi. Tapi ayahku mengajakku untuk bergabung dengan agensi, dan aku menjadi bagian dari QUARTET NIGHT."

"Sejak bertemu kalian... aku akhirnya mengerti apa yang tak bekerja. Jadi, aku tak mau membuat kesalahan sekarang. Aku tak bisa kehilangan tempatku sekarang." Jelas Ranmaru yang langsung berhenti di tengah jalan.

Dia langsung melihatku dengan tatapan seperti biasanya.

"Untuk menjadi seorang Idol, aku meninggalkan Rock dan masa laluku." Ucap Ranmaru serius.

Aku hanya terdiam. Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa ada yang aneh. Semakin lama, seperti ada yang sudah mulai kulupakan.

RANMARU P.O.V

Beberapa haripun berlalu. Aku sedang pergi ke ruangan untuk foto shot.

"Baiklah, ayo kita semangat hari ini untuk pekerjaan ini !" Seru Reiji yang memang tidak bisa diam.

Aku dan lainnya hanya terdiam.

"Kenapa kalian sangat lemas ? Ayo semangat !" Seru Reiji lagi.

"Diam."

"Tolong diam."

"Berisik tau !"

Kami langsung berjalan melewati Reiji begitu saja. Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Tiba-tiba...

"KOTOBUKI-SENPAI ! KUROSAKI-SENPAI ! MIKAZE-SENPAI ! CAMUS-SENPAI !" Panggil seseorang dari kejauhan.

Kami semua langsung melihat asal suara tersebut dan ternyata berasal dari Haruka.

"Tidak peduli jika kau suka Rock atau tidak, tapi kau masih bisa menggabung keduanya menjadi satu !" Seru Haruka sambil menyerahkan lagunya.

Aku langsung mengambilnya dan masuk ke ruangan untuk photo shot. Temanya adalah berfoto dengan alat musik. Yang lain sudah tinggal aku. Dan aku bersama bass,

"Ada apa ?" Tanya sang fotografer.

"Ah, tidak apa." Jawabku yang masih memandangi bass hitam tersebut.

'Tapi kau masih bisa menggabung keduanya menjadi satu !'

Aku langsung melihat lagu yang diberkan dari anak itu. Aku langsung mengambil bassnya lalu kumainkan seperti diriku yang sebenarnya. Setelah photo shot, aku menemui anak itu sedang menungguku.

"Ayo kita pergi ke rock festival !" Ajakku sambil menarik tangan anak ini.

Kami pun berlari dari tempat kerja ini menuju panggung Rock Festival. Disana sudah ada Tsukiyama.

"Kenapa lama banget sih ?" Tanya Tsukiyama.

Aku langsung mendekati anak itu dan menepuk kepalanya. "Diam dan dengarkan." Jawabku.

HIYORIN P.O.V

Dia hanya menepuk kepalaku dengan pelan lalu pergi ke atas panggung. Aku dan Haruka hanya terdiam untuk sesaat. Lampu panggung dinyalakan, musik pun berbunyi, dan Ranmaru bernyanyi lagu Rock.

"Akhirnya, dia kembali ke dunia lamanya juga..." Ujarku.

Semaki lama, semakin banyak orang yang menonton. Tomochika dan STARISH juga datang menonton. Kami semua menonton Ranmaru yang bernyanyi Rock di panggung tepat saat Festival Musik Rock.

Beberapa jam setelah itu, aku dan lainnya pulang yang bedanya adalah aku ke beranda dekat danau.

"(Try 1 – one -) Maenarae no joushiki wa GO TO HELL (Try 2 – two - ) Kuuru ka dou ka de monogoto wa kimero (Try 3 – three - ) Ato 3 (san) MEMORY LEVEL agenee ka? Temee no ikizama wa temee ga kimero yo..."

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar ada yang bernyanyi. Aku langsung cepat-cepat mendekati Beranda dan melihat Ranmaru sedang bernyanyi.

"Ini lagu yang kubuat... lirik yang dibuat oleh Ranmaru lumayan bagus karena cocok dengan tempo dan ritme lagunya." Ucapku dengan nada kecil.

Setelah bernyanyi, aku dengan pelan-pelan mendekatinya untuk mengejutkannya tapi...

"Kau pikir kau mau apa ?" Tanya Ranmaru yang menyadari keberadaanku sambil mencubit pipiku.

"Akuh hayah ingin mengejutkanmuh..." Jawabku.

Dia lansung melepas cubitannya. Aku hanya mengelus kedua pipiku yang kesakitan.

"Itu akibatnya jika kau mencari masalah denganku." Kata Ranmaru.

"Baiklah, aku takkan melakukannya lagi !" Kataku.

"Menurutmu lagu yang tadi bagus ?" Tanya Ranmaru tiba-tiba.

"Huh ?"

"Aku sudah tau kalau kau melihatku bernyanyi, jadi menurutmu lagu yang tadi bagus ?" Tanya Ranmaru lagi.

"Lumayan sih, tenponya dan ritmenya pas, dan cara kau menyanyikannya juga lumayan bagus." Jawabku.

Dia langsung menepuk kepalaku lagi, seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Kurasa kau tidak buruk juga Tsukiyama-senpai." Kata Ranmaru yang membuatku shok.

"Maksudnya ?" Tanyaku.

"Kurasa aku akan menerimamu tapi, Cuma sekali saja aku memanggilmu senpai karena aku lebih tua daripada kau." Jawab Ranmaru.

"Baiklah, aku juga takkan memaksamu memanggilku dengan kata senpai." Ucapku santai.

'Ai sudah, Camus sudah, dan Ranmaru sudah berarti tinggal Reiji...' Batinku.


	10. Hijirikawa Masato & Ichinose Tokiya

HIYORIN P.O.V

Kami semua langsung keluar ruangan dan berkumpul di tempat kami dapat pengumuman tetang Triple S. Kami membahas soal Proyek Cross Unit yang terakhir.

"Jadi, Proyek Cross Unit yang terakhir adalah kalian berdua ?" Tanyaku.

"Ya," Jawab Masato.

"Dua lagu cross-unit sebeumnya adalah drama musik rock dan untuk iklan. Tapi, sekarang tidak ada batasan." Jelas Tokiya.

"Kebebasan itu malah membuatnya menjadi lebih sulit." Tambah Masato.

"Kita bebas untuk memilih sendiri nada dan liriknya, tapi aku ingin yang spesial." Ucap Tokiya.

"Aku ingin menulis lagu untuk kalian sekarang." Ucap Haruka yang menurutku tiba-tiba enggak nyambung.

"Untuk kami sekarang ?" Tanya Tokiya.

"Sebuah lagu yang mencerminkan perasaan kalian sekarang." Jawab Haruka.

"Ya, agar menghemat waktu juga." Tambahku.

Tiba-tiba saja Masato dan Tokiya membuka mulultnya bersamaan. "Liriknya...". Mereka berdua langsung saling bertatapan.

Tokiya langsung melanjutkan. "Kali ini, ayo kita coba..." Langsung disusul oleh kalimat Masato. "Membuat lirinya terlebih dahulu."

"Itu ide yang bagus." Ucapku dengan Haruka secara bersamaan.

"Kalian berdua adalah pasangan yang sempurna di acara biasanya. Seperti di acara yang sebelumnya, 'Belajar dari masa lalu'. Episode terakhir itu sangat bagus." Jelasku.

Masato mengangguk. "Sejak aku mulai bekerja di acara itu, aku telah sadar kita dapat bersama lebih baik."

"Saat kita ngobrol juga kita kadang suka lupa waktu." Tambah Tokiya.

"Aku akan melihat lirik apa yang bagus untuk kalian berdua." Ucap Haruka.

"Saotome-san melarang kami mengikuti Triple S sekali. Tapi, melalui upaya kami, aku rasa kita telah dekat mencapainya." Ucap Tokiya.

Aku, Haruka, dan Masato mengangguk.

"Iya atau tidak, itu terjadi sekarang tergantung kepada lagu kita sekarang." Ucap Masato.

"Jika gagal, kalian tidak bisa mengikuti Triple S tapi, jika berhasil, kalian beruntung." Jelasku.

"Revolution..." Ucap Masato dan Tokiya secara bergantian. Mungkin kata itu mengiang-ngiang di kepala mereka gara-gara Saotome.

"Lagu kita akan sepenuhnya mengalami perubahan." Ucap Tokiya.

"Aku tau kita bisa." Ucap Masato.

"Berarti kita berdua penutupnya." Tambah Tokiya.

"Kalian akan bernyanyi di Neo Dream Festival ya... itu lumayan hebat loh." Ujarku.

"Ya, kami akan melakukan yang terbaik." Kata Tokiya.

"Kalau begitu kalian harus memulainya, jangan sampai terjebak loh." Candaku.

"Hei !" Panggil seseorang.

Ternyata Ren, Syo dan Cecil. Aku tak menduga mereka akan muncul tiba-tiba.

"Kita dengar dari Ringo-chan." Ucap Ren yang sepertinya soal Neo Dream Festival tersebut.

"Sangat menakjubkan kalian dapat tampil di Neo Dream Festival." Puji Syo.

"Hebat kalian masuk Neo Dream Festival." Puji Cecil. "Apa itu Neo Dream Festival ?" Tanya Cecil dengan polos.

Aku hanya sweatdrop. "Oh, kau belum tau."

"Neo Dream Festival adalah acara tahunan dimana para ikon penyanyi jepang tampil." Jelas Ren.

"Mereka bernyanyi lagu baru semua. Itu juga ditampilkan secara live juga." Tambah Syo.

"Itu juga mendapatkan ranting tertinggi setiap tahunnya. Itu adalah program musik yang dinonton semua orang." Tambah Ren memperjelas.

"Oh, itu sangat hebat !" Seru Cecil.

"Sou desune." Ucap Syo.

"Sekarang kami sedang membahas lagunya. Mereka berdua ingin membuat liriknya kali ini." Ucapku.

"Benarkah ?" Tanya Otoya.

"Aku sangat menantikannya." Ucap Syo bersemangat. "Berhati-hati, kalian akan berakhir berkelahi seperti kami." Canda Syo.

"Masato dan Tokiya tidak berkelahi." Ucap Cecil dengan nada polosnya.

"Tentu tidak." Ucap Ren.

Tiba-tiba aku baru menyadari kalau tidak ada Natsuki. "Eh, dimana Natsuki ?" Tanyaku.

"Masato-kun ! Tokiya-kun !Aku bawakan kue Piyo-chan untuk kalian !" Seru Natsuki yang tiba-tiba masuk.

"Yamedero Natsuki !" Seru Syo.

"Jangan itu !" Seru Otoya.

"Eh ? kenapa jangan ?" Tanya Natsuki.

Ren langsung mendekati mereka lalu mengambil sebuah kue dan memakannya.

"Rasanya tidak buruk juga tapi, bukan untuk Icchi dan Hijirikawa." Kata ren.

"Ini sangat enak loh, cobalah." Ucap Natsuki yang langsung memasukkan satu kue ke mulut Syo.

"Ugh..."

"Bertahanlah Syo !" Seru Otoya.

"Kalian tolong diam, kita tidak ingin mengganggu mereka." Omel Cecil.

Mereka berlima langsung melihat Tokiya dan Masato yang sedang serius. Aku hanya terdiam.

"Mereka sangat fokus." Ucap Otoya.

"Tidak mengejutkan juga sih." Ucap Ren.

"Kalau butuh apa-apa, langsung tanyakan padaku. Aku masih harus mengurus lagu solo kalian." Kataku sambil keluar ruangan.

Aku lagsung menuju ruangan tempat STARISH berkumpul dekat balkon. Aku mengeluarkan pensil dan mulai menulis lagu.

Beberapa jam kemudian...

"Aku tak punya ide..." Kataku pada diriku sendiri.

Ini baru pertama kalinya aku kehilangan ide dengan mudah.

'Karena Neo Dream Festival tidak ada batas waktu, aku jadi mulai malas...'

Aku langsung keluar dari ruangan membiarkan barang-barangku. Aku langsung berjalan menuju dapur dan aku pun berhenti di depan ruangan tempatku berkumpul sebelumnya.

"Mereka bekerja dengan baik..." Ucapku sambil melihat mereka yang sangat fokus mengerjakan liriknya.

Aku langsung melanjutkan perjalanan lagi menuju dapur. Sesampainya disana, aku langsung mengambil sekaleng soda dari kulkas dan langsung meminumnya.

"Tsuki-chan, bukannya kau harusnya mengerjakan musik ?" Tanya Ringo yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Aku langsung mengeluarjan seluruh isi mulutku.

"Aku kehilangan ide." Jawabku.

"Hmmm... sudah berapa minggu kau disini ?" Tanya Ringo.

"Aku tidak tau tapi, rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun aku disini." Jawabku.

"Aku terkejut loh, kau bisa akrab dengan mereka." Kata Ringo yang membuatku mengeluarkan isi soda dari mulutku lagi.

Aku langsung mengambil lap dan membersihkan bekas tumpahan.

"Aku tidak pernah akrab dengan mereka !" Seruku.

"Hmmm~ benarkah ? bahkan waktu malam bersama Camus ?" Canda Ringo yang membuatku nyaris terkena serangan jantung.

"Darimana kau tau ?!" Tanyaku.

"Aku lebih mengenal tempat ini daripada kau jadi, aku melihat seluruh adengannya~" Jawab Ringo.

"Ringo, soal Camus jangan bilang siapa-siapa, itu seperti neraka jika ada yang tau." Aku memohon agar rahasiaku tidak dibongkar.

"Baiklah~" Kata Ringo yang langsung pergi.

Aku langsung keluar dari dapur menuju ruangan biasaku.

"Yang tadi seperti diancam maut..." Ucapku yang masih berdegup kencang.

Keesokan harinya tiba, aku mendatangi Tokiya dan Masato.

"Hmmm... ada yang tidak benar." Kata Tokiya.

"Benar, ada yang terlupakan." Tambah Masato.

Hening seketika.

"Mungkin kita harus mengatur pikiran kita." Usul Masato.

Tokiya mengangguk. "Benar, kita harus mengubah cara pikir kita."

"Mengapa kita tidak mempertimbangka persamaan kita." Usul Masato.

"Ide bagus." Ucap Tokiya. "disamping program biasanya, bersama, kita bekerja di..."

"Kita tidak pernah bekerja sama." Potong Masato. "Tapi, ketika aku audisi, kau membantuku berlatih. Aku belajar darimu lalu aku harus bisa melakukan apa yang kubisa." Jelas Masato.

"Benarkah ?" Tanya Tokiya yang tersenyum kecil. "Saat latihan dance untuk MAJI LOVE 2000%, aku bergerak oleh dirimu."

"Aku mengerti." Ucap Masato.

"Jadi, kalian dulu ini selalu saling membantu dan kalian baru menyadarinya sekarang ?" Tanyaku.

Mereka berdua mengangguk. "Ya."

"Sulit untuk mengubah pikiran seseorang." Ucap Masato.

"Jika aku memikirkan sesuatu, pasti aku akan melihatnya..." Lanjut Tokiya.

"Jalan ?" Tanya Masato heran.

Tokiya menagngguk. "Hai'."

"Setiap pikiranku selalu hilang dalam labirin, ada tempat aku selalu pergi." Ucap Masato.

"Tempat ?" Tanya Tokiya bingung.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke air terjun, biasanya aku bermeditasi disana dan selalu menemukan jalan keluar." Saran Masato.

"Hmmm... boleh juga." Kata Tokiya.

"Aku akan mengenatar kalian." Kataku.

Mereka langsung pergi ke tempat air terjun. Keesokan harinya kami pulang ke Asrama Agensi.

"Kita tidak menemukan jalan keluarnya." Kata Tokiya.

"Yang kita lihat Cuma Air." Tambah Masato.

Aku hanya melihat mereka berdua.

'Jadi dapat Ide...'

Aku langsung mengeluarkan peralatanku dan mulai menulis lagu.

NORMAL P.O.V

'Jika Yama-san mulai membuat lagu, aku juga akan berusaha !' Seru Tokiya dalam hatinya.

Tiba-tiba Tokiya dan Masato menhirup bau makanan. Mereka berdua langsung mencari asalnya dan berakhir di sebuah keranjang berisi makanan yang sangat banyak.

"Itu untuk Kalian." Kata Hiyorin.

Mereka berdua melihat ada sepucuk sura diatasanya yang bertulisan 'jaga dirimu. Lakukan yang terbaik'.

"Mereka mengandalakan kita, ayo kita berusaha membuat liriknya." Kata Tokiya.

Masato mengangguk. Mereka berdua langsung membuat lirik lagu untuk lagunya. Beberapa hari kemudian...

"Ugh, karena Neo Dream Festival tidak ada batas waktunya, kita jadi tidak bisa fokus." Ujar Tokiya.

"Masalah lagi ya ?" Tanya Hiyorin kepada kedua temannya.

"Kalau begini, kita takkan bisa menyelesaikan proyek." Tambah Haruka.

"Kami tidak bersemangat seperti di awal." Jawab Masato.

'Mereka berdua dalam masalah, karena kesamaan mereka, itu menjadi gangguan.' Kata Hiyorin di dalam hatinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kemana yang lain ?" Tanya Tokiya.

"Mereka pasti sibuk deengan pekerjaannya." Jawab Masato.

"Mereka tidak ingin menganggu kalian agar kalian dapat menulis lirik dengan baik. Kami semu sudah bicara. Semuanya membantu membuat makanan." Jelas Haruka.

"Apa ?" Tanya Masato dan Tokiya secara bersamaan.

"Kukira kau yang membuat makanannya ?" Tanya Tokiya.

"Bukan, tapi mereka." Ucapku memperjelas keadaan.

"Mereka semua sudah mendungkung kita." Guman Tokiya.

"Kita sedang terjebak menulis, kita tidak menyangka mereka melakukannya untuk kami..." Guman Masato.

"Ini tidak baik, padahal aku bilang tidak akan terbebani." Ucap

Haruka langsung menuju piano dan mulai memainkannya. Setelah memainkan beberapa not, dia langsung berhenti.

"Apa itu..."

"Lagu yang akan kami nyanyikan ?" Tanya mereka berdua.

"Aku mendapatka lagunya saat melihat kalian berdua." Jawab Haruka.

"Coba mainkan lagi." Kata Tokiya.

Haruka langsung memainkannya lagi. Dengan tiba-tiba, Tokiya langsung bernyanyi begitu pun dengan Masato. Haruka berhenti bermain.

"Sepertinya kalian dapat ide." Kata Hiyorin.

Tokiya dan Masato langsung mengangguk dan mulai menulis lirik.

HIYORIN P.O.V

'Itu cepat juga...'

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Aku dan Haruka menontonnya di TV. STARISH dan QUARTET NIGHT juga menontonnya. Mereka tampil duluan dan...

"Mereka berhasil Haruka !" Seruku.

Haruka mengangguk. Aku dan Haruka langsung tos satu sama lain.

Beberapa hari berlalu, masih belum ada tugas tapi, aku, Masato dan Tokiya sedang pergi jalan-jalan bersama.

"Sudah lama enggak keluar rumah." Kataku sambil meregangkan tubuh.

"Benarkah ? Apa kau sering keluar rumah saat bersama keluargamu ?" Tanya Masato.

"Yup, aku tipe Outdoor tapi, kalau bekerja aku berubah jadi tipe Indoor." Jawabku. "Oh, terimakasih sudah mengantarku berbelanja Tokiya, Masato." Tambahku.

"Ya, aku hanya kebetulan ingin berbelanja juga."Kata Tokiya.

"Kami senang membantumu." Tambah Masato.

Kami langsung berbelaja dan setelah berbelanja, kami makan di restoran cepat saji. Kami langsung makan.

"Aku ke toilet dulu." Kata Tokiya yang langsung pergi.

"Yama, bisa diam sebentar ?" Tanya Masato tiba-tiba.

"Untuk apa ?" Tanyaku balik.

Dia hanya mendekat, aku langsung merasa tegang.

"Ada sisa makanan disini." Jawab Masato sambil mengambil sisa makanan tersebut yang ada di dekat bibirku.

"Oh ternyata be-"

*Smooch

Aku hanya terdiam. Isi pikiranku langsung menghitam.

"Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa." Kata Masato.

Pikiranku masih hitam. Beberapa menit kemudian, Tokiya kembali dari toilet.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke Asrama Agensi." Kata Tokiya.

Aku dan Masato mengangguk. Kami langsung pulang. Sesampainya di asrama agensi, kami berpisah masing-masing. Masato ke ruang piano, aku dan Tokiya menuju Beranda dekat danau.

"Apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan ?" Tanyaku kepada Tokiya.

Tokiya langsung mulai bernyanyi. Aku hanya terdiam.

'Ini lagu yang kubuat...'

Di tengah-tengah lagu, Tokiya menarik tanganku dan kami mulai bernyanyi sambil menari. Setelah bernyanyi, kami masih seperti posisi menari.

"Sayang sekali yang namanya jatuh cinta itu tidak diperbolehkan tapi, aku boleh melakukan ini." Kata Tokiya sambil mencium pipiku.

Aku langsung melarikan diri dan berakhir di sebuah ruangan yang berisi piano. Tiba-tiba, piano itu berbunyi. Yang kukira ada hantunya ternyata.

"Masato ? apa yang kau lakukan ?" Tanyaku.

Dia hanya diam lalu bernyanyi.

'Ini lagu yang kubuat juga...'

Setelah menyelesaikan nyanyiannya. Dia langsung tersenyum ke arahku.

"Aku menerimamu sebagai seniorku, Yama." Kata Masato.

"Ba, baiklah..."

Aku langsung berlari secepat mungkin

'Untung saja, ciuman pertamaku sudah terebut oleh Ichigo.'

Original Resonance By Ichinose Tokiya & Hijirikawa Masato

Sei-en Brave Heart By Hijirikawa Masato

Secret Lover By Ichinose Tokiya


	11. Kotobuki Reiji

Hiyorin P.O.V

"Gomen nasai..." Kata Otoya yang gagal dalam pertunjukkan sihirnya.

"Yang tadi itu bukan sepenuhnya salahmu Otoya." Hiburku.

"Minggu depan aku akan berusaha !" Seru Otoya yang langsung semangat.

"Aku juga akan berusaha !" Seru Reiji sambil berpose aneh.

"Apa-apaan itu ?" Tanya Tokiya.

"Pose semangatku~" Jawab Reiji.

"Kerja bagus, minna-san !" Seru seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk. Dari suaranya kami bisa menebak kalau itu Haruka.

"Nanami ? kau sedang apa disini ?" Tanya Otoya.

"Dia disini untuk menemuiku." Jawab Reiji dengan santai.

Otoya dan Tokiya terlihat terkejut.

"Pasti mau ngebahas lagu." Tebakku.

"Ya, aku kesini untuk membahas lagunya." Kata Haruka.

"Baiklah ! kita makan dulu~" Ucap Reiji.

Aku, Otoya dan Tokiya langsung pergi ke meja yang sudah disediakan.

"Tapi, inikan makanan Ichinose-san." Kata Haruka yang mendapat makanan Tokiya.

"Jangan kawathir, Tokiya tukang pilih-pilih makanan." Kataku sambil mulai makan duluan.

"Ya, aku sudah sedia makanan." Tambah Tokoiya sambil menunjukkan bekalnya.

Mereka mulai makan.

"Oishi !" Seru Otoya dan Haruka.

Aku hanya terdiam. Setelah kami selesai makan, semua orang membersihkan kotak makanan.

"Setelah ini, kau mau kemana Kohai-chan ?" Tanya Reiji.

"Aku ingin membahas lagunya denganmu." Jawab Haruka.

"Kalau begitu, ayo~" Kata Reiji yang mendorong Haruka keluar ruangan. Aku, Otoya, dan Tokiya hanya terdiam.

Kami langsung pulang ke Asrama Agensi. Disana Otoya ingin latihan sulap kartu. Seperti biasa, Starish berkumpul seperti biasa. Otoya dan Tokiya duduk bareng, Syo dan Natsuki juga duduk bareng, Cecil duduk sendiri, Aku, Ren, dan Masato berdiri.

"Pilih salah satu kartu." Kata Otoya.

Syo langsung mulai memilih salah satu kartu.

"Taruh lagi, ingat-ingat apa kartunya." Kata Otoya lagi.

Syo langsung menaruh kembali lagi kartunya. Otoya langsung menaruh semua kartunya di tangannya dan menutupinya dengan sebuah tisu.

"Kau salah melakukannya." Kataku dan Tokiya berbarengan.

"Eh ?" Otoya kebingungan. "Macho Machocho Machochocho." Otoya menyebutkan matra tidak jelas.

Dia langsung mengambil tisu tersebut dan menjatuhkan salah satu kartu.

"Kau menjatuh salah satu kartu." Kata Masato.

"Apa tidak apa menjatuhkan salah satu kartu ?" Tanya Cecil.

Otoya hanya diam, dia langsung menaruh kartu di meja.

"Eh ? kok enggak ada ?" Tanya Otoya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau salah melakukannya." Kata Natsuki.

"Ya, satu kesalahan bisa membuat kesalahan fatal." Kata Syo.

Tiba-tiba, pitu ruangan terbuka. Haruka langsung muncul.

"Okaerinasai, Haruka." Kata Cecil duluan.

"Kau baru pulang ?" Tanya Tokiya.

"Ya." Jawab Haruka.

"Jadi, kau bersama Reiji sampai pulang ?" Tanyaku.

"Ya, kami sedang membahas lagunya." Jawab Haruka. "Tsukiyama-sensei sudah membahas lagunya ?" Tanya Haruka.

"Belum, aku tak perlu membahas lagunya, Reiji tipe orang yang terlalu senang, kekanak-kanakan, yang paling suka menghibur orang sekitar, kalau dia marah terlihat sangat ganas, dia juga menyembunyikan rasa sakit terdalamnya dengan senyuman, dan dia adalah Joker." Jawabku.

"Wah, Tsukiyama-sensei, kau tau itu semua dari mana ?" Tanya Haruka.

"Rahasia," Jawabku. "Otoya, kartu Jokernya jatuh." Tambahku.

Aku langsung kembali ke kamarku.

NORMAL P.O.V

"Sebaiknya aku juga ikut, Tsukiyama-sensei." Kata Haruka.

Haruka langsung menyusul Hiyorin.

"Rei-chan sangat hebat, aku sangat tidak mengerti dia tapi, Yama-chan lebih mengenalnya." Kata Otoya yang langsung latihan kartu lagi.

"Ya, dia sangat membingungkan." Tambah Tokiya sambil mengambil kartu yang terjatuh dan terkejut sedikit.

'Bagaimana dia tau kalau kartu yang terjatuh adalah kartu Joker ?' Tanya Tokiya di dalam hatinya.

Malampun tiba, Hiyorin sedang menulis lagu di beranda dekat danau.

"Senpai-chan !" Panggil seseorang.

Hiyorin hanya menghela nafasnya karena ia tau siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Reiji ?" Tanya Hiyorin.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat Senpai-chan." Jawab Reiji.

Dia langsung duduk disebelah Hiyorin.

"Pekerjaan baru ?" Tebak Hiyorin.

"Ya, mungkin saja aku mulai sibuk." Jawab Reiji.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu Reiji." Kata Hiyorin sambil menulis lagu.

"Apa itu lagu yang akan kunyanyikan ?" Tanya Reiji.

"Ya." Jawab Hiyorin.

"Hei, kenapa kau sangat cuek ?" Tanya Reiji yang membuat Hiyorin terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Hiyorin.

"Kau terlihat baik kalau sedang goodmood tapi, kalau badmood, kau selalu cuek." Jawab Reiji.

"*Sigh* aku enggak bermaksud dingin tapi, aku memang tidak bisa bersikap baik seperti Haruka. Aku bukan tipe yang ceria." Jelas Hiyorin.

"Benarkah ? kupikir kau bukan tipe orang seperti itu." Ujar Reiji.

"Jadi menurutmu ?" Tanya Hiyorin.

"Kau ini tipe anak yang baik tapi, pemalu. Kau tak berani memperlihatkan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya secara terang-terangan. Kau terlalu tertutup hingga semua orang yang ingin mengenalmu tidak bisa berbicara sepatah katapun kepadamu." Jelas Reiji.

Hiyorin sedikit terkejut.

"Heh, ternyata ada orang yang bisa membacaku sampai sedalam itu." Kata Hiyorin sambil menutup mulutnya.

Reiji hanya tersenyum.

Keesokan harinya pun tiba. Hiyorin sedang bersama dengan anggota QUARTET NIGHT.

"Nih, lagunya sudah selesai." Kata Hiyorin sambil menyerahkan lagunya kepada Reiji.

"Akan kudengar lagu ini nanti, terima kasih lagunya." Kata Reiji. "Oh, pasti kalian bertiga akan kesepian tanpaku, jadi baik-baik ya." Tambah Reiji.

"Siapa yang kesepian ?" Tanya Ai.

"Sudah pergi saja bodoh." Kata Ranmaru.

"Eh ? Kalian pasti bercanda." Reiji terlihat tersinggung.

"Nanti ketinggalan pesawat loh." Kata Ai.

"Hush Hush." Camus hanya mengusir Reiji seperti kucing.

"Kejam..." Kata Reiji.

Dia langsung keluar dari ruangan.

"Kalian bertiga akan kesepian tanpa dia." Kata Hiyorin yang langsung ikut keluar.

Setelah Reiji pergi, Tokiya dan Otoya langsung berlatih trik sulap agar mereka berhasil minggu depan. Ranmaru, Camus, dan Ai sedang bermain alat musik mereka di kamar mereka sendiri untuk menghilangkan kebosanan.

Beberapa hari berlalu. Tokiya dan Otoya mulai tampil, dan Hiyorin menontonnya secara langsung.

HIYORIN P.O.V

'Mereka pasti berhasil, aku yakin itu.' Batinku.

Aku menonton mereka secara langsung di studio tapi, tiba-tiba saja, tamu yang tidak diundang muncul.

'Reiji muncul di layar ?!'

Dan lagi-lagi Reiji mencuri acaranya. Setelah selesai acara, aku, Tokiya, dan Otoya langsung pulang. Kebetulan kami juga ketemu Haruka. Kami langsung pulang bareng. Tiba-tiba ada mobil hijau mendatangi kami.

Tiba-tiba Reiji keluar dari mobil itu.

"Loh, Reiji, bukannya kau sedang berada di luar negeri ?" Tanyaku.

Dia hanya tertawa kecil.

"Jangan-jangan yang tadi adalah rekaman ?" Tanya Tokiya.

"Yap." Jawab Reiji.

"Tapi, timingnya sangat tepat." Kata Otoya tidak percaya.

"Berarti itu keberhasilan ke 2." Kata Reiji sambil menarik Haruka masuk ke dalam mobil.

Aku, Tokiya, dan Otoya hanya terdiam melihat kejadian itu.

"Lagi-lagi dia mencuri acaranya." Kata Tokiya.

Kami bertiga langsung pulang.

Keesokan harinya tiba. Aku bangun, mandi, buat sarapan, jogging, lalu santai-santai. Aku mendengar ada orang yang bernyanyi. Aku langsung mendekati asal suara tersebut dan melihat Reiji sedang bernyanyi.

"Senpai-chan, dari tadi kau melihatku bernyanyi ?" Tanya Reiji.

"Kebetulan sedang lewat saja kok." Jawabku.

Dia langsung menaruh topinya di kepalaku.

"Kau boleh menyimpannya." Ucap Reiji sambil meninggalkanku.

"Untuk apa ?" Tanyaku.

"Aku menerima Senpai-chan sebagai Senpaiku." Jawab Reiji yang langsung menghilang entah kemana.

'Topi ya...'

Aku hanya menatap topi yang diberikan oleh Reiji.

NEVER By Kotobuki Reiji

Hurray2X Dorimazu By Kotobuki Reiji


	12. QUARTET NIGHT

HIYORIN P.O.V

"Miss Nanami, ubahlah lagu QUARTET NIGHT menjadi lagu nomor 1 dan membuat mereka bersinar." Jelas Saotome yang berjalan mendekat kami.

Ya, aku dan Haruka sedang berada di Agensi dan berada di ruangan Saotome. Proyek Cross Unit STARISH dan Proyek Lagu Solo QUARTET NIGHT sudah selesai. Sekarang, tinggal menunggu saatnya untuk melihat mereka tampil, sayangnya, kami berdua terlibat dalam pengubahan lagu QUARTET NIGHT.

"Dan Mrs. Sakakibara, aku berharap lebih darimu untuk membantu Miss Nanami dalam pengubahan lagunya." Tambah Saotome.

"Lalu, kapan kita melakukan diskusi pengubahan lagunya ?" Tanyaku.

Tiba-tiba, pintu yang tepat di belakang kami didobrak sangat kencang. Aku dan Haruka langsung menoleh ke belakang dan melihat pria dengan topi vedora putih sedang bersandar di pintu.

"Reiji ?" Aku bingung.

"Kita akan berwisata !" Seru Reiji yang membuat aku dan Haruka kebingungan.

"Tunggu, wisata kemana ? kapan ? berapa hari kita menginap ?" Tanyaku.

"Ayo, ikut saja." Jawab Reiji sambil menarik pergelangan tanganku dan Haruka.

"Waaa ! Ini terlalu mendadak !" Seru Haruka.

Aku hanya terdiam. Aku dan Haruka adalah korban di wisata ini. Aku yakin. Setelah diseret, kami langsung berangkat menuju tempat wisata. Setelah sesampainya di tempat wisata, aku, Haruka, dan Reiji berdiri di tempat wisata.

"Apa ini tem-" Kalimatku langsung terpotong oleh Reiji.

"Ini adalah tempat wisata kita ! ini adalah penginapan untuk QUARTET NIGHT !" Sela Reiji setengah berteriak.

"Apa yang lain juga ada disini ?" Tanya Haruka.

Reiji hanya tertawa kecil. Dia langsung membuka pintu yang sangat besar itu dan munculah tiga orang pria. 1 orang sedang tidur di sofa, 1 orang berdiri, dan 1 lagi sedang duduk tenang.

"Oy, Reiji ! kau telat." Omel Ranmaru setengah berteriak.

"Dasar kau Rakyat Jelata ! membuatku menunggu !" Omel Camus sambil menyeduh teh untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan membuatku menunggu disini." Tambah Ai dengan ekspresi biasanya, datar.

"Wah~ ternyata kalian sangat antusias hari ini." Kata Reiji sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Diam !" Seru Ranmaru.

"Ya, kau yang terakhir datang." Tambah Ai.

"Yah, kau bisa pergi jika kau mau." Kata Camus sambil meminum tehnya dengan tenang.

"Sangat kejam..." Reiji tersinggung total.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis hingga terlihat seperti tidak tersenyum sama sekali saat melihat keakrapan mereka. Sepertinya Haruka juga berpikir hal yang sama denganku, bisa dilihat dari cara senyumnya yang melihat mereka.

'Sikap dingin mereka berbeda dengan yang biasanya..' Batinku.

Aku langsung menepuk kedua tanganku untuk mencari perhatian.

"Ayo kita mulai pembahasan lagunya !" Seruku.

Kami semua langsung berkumpul. Ranmaru duduk bersama Camus. Ai dan Haruka duduk sendiri. Aku duduk bersama Reiji. Waktu pembahasan lagunya sangat hening. Aku hanya menyilang kedua kakiku dan tanganku.

"Ini aneh, Reiji tidak pernah pendiam seperti ini." Kata Ai yang membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Oy, Reiji !" Panggil Ranmaru.

"Apa kau mendengarkan ?" Tanya Camus.

Reiji hanya bergetar sebentar. Lalu dia menunjukkan wajah senangnya.

"Aku hanya sangat senang ! sudah lama aku menunggu momen ini !" Jawab Reiji seperti biasa, dengan semangat bocahnya.

"Kenapa sangat senang ? apa ini pertama kalinya kalian terlibat pembahasan lagu ?" Tanyaku.

"Ya, kami belum pernah terlibat dalam perubahan lagu. Biasanya kami hanya menyanyikan lagunya saja." Jawab Ai.

"Lagu apapun itu, aku bisa menyanyikannya." Kata Camus menyobongkan diri.

"Emangnya Cuma kau yang bisa melakukannya." Kata Ranmaru yang sepertinya tidak ingin kalah dari Camus.

Haruka langsung mengepal kedua tangannya. "Ayo Berjuang, Minna-san !"

Langsung hening seketika.

"Kalau lagu konser live, itu harus lagu tegas dan kuat." Ucapku untuk memecahkan keheningan.

Tiba-tiba Camus tersenyum tipis dan licik.

"Kalau mau lagu Tegas, itu mesti lagu yang tenang dan berbau surgawi." Kata Camus yang tiba-tiba disekitarnya seperti 'Heaven'.

"Kalau mau Kuat, pastinya harus Rock !" Seru Ranmaru yang suasana disekitarnya berubah menjadil 'Hell'.

"Tsk, itulah kenapa kita berdua tidak pernah akrab." Kata Camus dengan posisi duduk yang sama sepertiku.

Aku melihat Ranmaru yang cukup kesal sampai uratnya kelihatan di dahinya. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku.

"Kalau itu lagu konser live, itu harus dengan kecepatan 120 BPM dan dimulai dengan dance yang serentak." Usul Ai.

"Tapi, itu akan menjadi agak sulit, lagunya dan suara kalian harus disamakan dengan kecepatannya, itu akan membuat masalah kepada tariannya." Aku menolak usul Ai. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Reiji ?" Tanyaku kepada Reiji.

"Kita harus membuat lagu 'Happy'." Jawab Reiji.

"Happy ? maksudmu lagu senang ?" Tanya Ranmaru.

"Ya, lagu yang membuat pendengarnya merasa bahagia." Jawab Reiji yang mulai sok keren.

Keheningan muncul lagi.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian ?" Tanya Reiji yang langsung menatapku dan Haruka.

Langsung seluruh pandangan mata mengarah ke arah kami.

"Kata Bos, dia ingin aku membuat lagu no 1 yang membuat QUARTET NIGHT bersinar." Jawab Haruka.

"Aku hanya bertanggung jawab membantu Haruka, aku tidak ikut-ikutan dalam pembahasan lagu ini." Tambahku.

"Lagu yang membuat kami No. 1 ?" Mereka berempat bingung.

Keheningan pun mendatangi kami lagi hingga Reiji membuka mulutnya.

"Baik, kita selesai dulu untuk hari ini." Kata Reiji seolah yang menjadi pemimpin meraka.

Ranmaru langsung berdiri dan entah dia mau pergi kemana.

"Kau mau kemana ?" Tanya Reiji.

"Aku lapar, aku ingin membuat makanan." Jawab Ranmaru tanpa menoleh sedetik pun ke lawan bicaranya.

Reiji langsung mengikutinya ke dapur, mungkin untuk mengusili Ranamaru atau semacamnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Ranmaru meletakkan beberapa piring omlet untuk dimakan. Kami semua langsung berkumpul di meja makan dan mulai makan.

"Oishi !" Seru Reiji.

Hening, yang ada Cuma suara sendok dan garpu yang sedang beradu dengan piring. Haruka langsung mulai makan.

"Oishi." Kata Haruka yang matanya langsung berkerlap-kerlip.

"Kan sudah kubilang." Ujar Reiji.

"Bukan kau yang memasak." Ucap Ranmaru yang kelihatan jengkel dengan tingkah laku Reiji.

Setelah makan, aku mengumpulkan piring dan menaruhnya di wastafel. Lalu, kami semua minum teh. Aku melihat Camus yang menaruh banyak gula batu di tehnya.

"Kau kelihatan senang hari ini." Kata Ai kepada Camus.

Camus hanya terdiam tidak menanggapi perkataan Ai.

"Haaaahhh~ Rasanya sangat enak hingga kita tidak menyadari kalau ada orang yang mati disebelah kita." Kata Reiji yang membuat aggota QUARTET NIGHT terkejut.

"Hah ? apa-apaan itu ?" Tanya Camus.

"Aku pernah dengar pepatah itu tapi, belum pernah dengar ada orang yang memakainya." Jawab Ai.

"Itu karena memang tidak ada yang memakainya zaman sekarang." Tambah Ranmaru.

"Eh ? tapi anak muda sering menggunakannya kok." Kata Reiji.

"Nggak pernah dengar ada anak muda yang menggunakannya." Kataku yang langsung meminum tehku.

"Ugh... bahkan Senpai-chan juga sangat kejam..." Kata Reiji yang langsung lemas.

Malam pun tiba atau yang cocoknya tengah malam pun tiba. Aku berada di kamar. Sedang terbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan tumpukan kertas dimana-mana. Aku melihat jam dan masih jam 3 pagi.

'Ugh... akhirnya aku tidak tidur seharian...' Batinku

Aku langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mendatangi Haruka yang sedang bersiap main piano.

"Lagunya sudah selesai ?" Tanyaku.

"Ya, apa kau mau mendengarnya ?" Jawab Haruka plus bertanya kembali.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Haruka mulai memainkannya. Lagu Haruka mengelilingi seluruh ruangan dan mungkin saja sampai kedengaran satu tempat penginapan.

"Huuuf... bagaimana ?" Tanya Haruka.

"Itu lagu yang hebat Haruka." Pujiku.

Aku dan Haruka langsung berbincang-bicang tentang lagunya dan itu mungkin menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam. Aku langsung melihat jam dan ternyata sudah hampir jam 6. Tepat saat aku ingin mencari QUARTET NIGHT, mereka muncul tepat disebrang kami.

"QUARTET NIGHT takkan bertahan tampa dirimu, My Girl." Kata Reiji.

Mereka tiba-tiba bernyanyi dan hal yang membuatku nyaris ingin tersenyum adalah melihat QUARTET NIGHT dan Haruka tersenyum bersama saat bernyanyi seperti ini.

"Saotome, jarang ada agensi yang punya Idol seperti STARISH dan QUARTET NIGHT, jangan remehkan mereka." Gumanku.


	13. Persiapan dan STARISH

HIYORIN P.O.V

Aku dan Haruka masih ada penginapan.

"Haruka, apa kau mau membuat lagu untuk STARISH saat Opening Triple SSS ?" Tanyaku.

"Tsukiyama-sensei..."

"Jangan salah paham, aku hanya ingin mereka mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan." Kataku sambil menyilang kedua tanganku.

"Tsukiyama-sensei, apa kali ini kau niat melakukannya ?" Tanya Haruka.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Tanyaku.

"Tsukiyama-sensei membuat lagu yang bedasarkan sifat mereka dan lagu yag selalu membuat menang tapi, kali ini aku ingin Tsukiyama-sensei membuat lagu yang bisa membuat pendengarnya bahagia." Jawab Haruka.

Aku hanya terdiam. 'Apa benar aku begitu ?' pikirku.

"Aku tidak ikut membuatnya, aku hanya sekedar memberi saran." Kataku yang langsung meninggalkan Haruka.

"Kau mau kemana ?" Tanya Haruka.

"Aku mau pulang ke asrama bareng QUARTET NIGHT, kau mau ikut ?" Jawabku plus bertanya.

"Tidak, aku disini untuk sementara." Jawab Haruka.

"Baiklah, Ja ne." Aku langsung pergi menemui QUARTET NIGHT.

NORMAL P.O.V

Sementara itu di Asrama, para Kohai sedang ngobrol santai terhadap sesama. Mereka berhenti saat melihat para Senpai mereka pulang. Mereka agak bingung karena, satu orang tidak ada.

"Ano... Rei-chan, kenapa Nanami tidak ada ?" Tanya Otoya.

Para Senpai cuek. Mereka hanya melewati para Kohai begitu saja.

"Dia tidak kembali." Jawab Ranmaru.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya anggota STARISH.

"Kalian belum dimasukkan juga kan ?" Tanya Ai.

"Akhirnya, kau juga tidak masuk bersama kita." Tambah Camus.

"Tapi, kita masih belum menyerah !" Protes Natsuki.

"Kami akan berada di konser !" Tambah Syo.

"Kalau itu bagaimana ya." Kata Reiji sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu di balik jaketnya.

Dia langsung melempar benda tersebut ke Kohainya. Masih untung, Otoya menangkapnya.

"Apa ini ?" Tanya Otoya.

"Lagu kami." Jawab Reiji. "Kita menulisnya dengan bantuan Kohai-chan dan Senpai-chan. Itu lagu yang terbaik." Tambah Reiji.

"Lagu terbaik..." Guman para Anggota STARISH.

"Dia sendiri yang bilang tidak mau pulang." Kata Ai.

"Tidak mungkin..." Kata Natsuki tidak percaya.

"Mengapa ?" Tanya Cecil.

"Kau tidak tau ?" Tanya Reiji. "Jika tidak, mungkin kita harus mengambilnya dari kalian." Ancam Reiji.

Anggota STARISH terkejut dengan perkataan Senpai mereka yang paling periang yang berubah menjadi jahat dalam jangka waktu pendek. Para Senpai langsung pergi kecuali, Hiyorin.

"Jangan kawathir, Haruka tidak akan direbut oleh mereka. Haruka hanya harus mengurus seuatu." Hibur Hiyorin.

"..." Para Anggota STARISH hanya terdiam. Mereka takut jika kehilangan komposer terbaik mereka.

"Berhenti merenung dan ayo mulai bekerja !" Seru Hiyorin yang langsung membuat para Kohainya terkejut.

Mereka semua tersenyum melihat Senpai mereka yang selalu memberi semangat.

"Ayo, siap-siap ! kita punya banyak kerjaan !" Seru Hiyorin yang membuat Kohainya mengangguk.

"Hai' !" Seru para STARISH.

Mereka langsung menuju tempat kerja. Sesampainya di tempat kerja, mereka semua bersiap-siap untuk wawancara.

"Kalian mau mendengar lagu QUARTET NIGHT ?" Tanya Hiyorin sambil menyiapkan makanan dan minuman untuk para Kohai.

Mereka semua mengangguk. Hiyorin langsung memasukkan CD ke DVD player. Saat lagu mulai keluar, seluruh anggota STARISH terkejut. Mereka semua terlihat tegang mendengar lagu yang mereka dengar. Lagu pun berhenti berbunyi.

"Itu adalah lagu QUARTET NIGHT yang akan dinyanyikan di Triple SSS nanti." Kata Hiyorin.

"Sangat menakjubkan." Kata Otoya.

"Musik ini dasarnya memang bersinar." Kata Cecil.

"Kemunculan mereka untuk meciptakan harmoni yang belum pernah terjadi." Tambah Natsuki.

"Ini lagu yang ditulis oleh si domba kecil." Kata Ren.

"Ini sempurna." Kata Masato. "Semua orang akan menanggap layak masuk triple SSS." Tambah Masato.

"Aku tidak percaya Haruka punya sisi seperti ini." Kata Cecil yang mungkin masih belum percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

Ruangan langsung hening.

"Apa kalian pikir fakta kita tidak masuk Triple SSS terkait dengan penolakan Haruka untuk kembali ?" Tanya Cecil.

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Otoya.

"Haru-chan percaya melebihi siapapun jika kita akan masuk." Tambah Natsuki.

"Jangan kawathir. Dia pasti akan kembali." Hibur Syo kepada seluruh anggota.

"Syo benar, Haruka akan kembali." Tambah Hiyorin.

"Mari fokus pada pekerjaan kita sebelumnya." Kata Masato yang sepertinya mulai fokus terhadap pekerjaannya.

"Kita harus terus bergerak maju." Tambah Tokiya.

"Yah." Ren setuju.

"Kau benar." Natsuki juga setuju.

"Yup." Syo juga setuju.

"Kita harus fokus melakukan apa yang kita bisa." Tambah Otoya.

"Kau benar. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik !" Seru Cecil.

"Baiklah, kalian sebaiknya siap-siap." Ujar Hiyorin.

Mereka mengangguk. Acara pun dimulai. Hiyorin yang sedang sendirian di ruangan sedang berbicara kepada seseorang di ponselnya.

"Pembukaan Triple SSS sebentar lagi, apa kau dan Momoka sudah siap ?"

'Aku dan Momoka selalu siap ! jangan kawathir, aku dan Momo takkan mengecewakanmu.'

"Lagunya aku yang urus, Momoka urus tariannya, dan kau urus desain pakaian. Nanti kita bertiga berkumpul untuk membuat liriknya."

'Baik nee~ aku akan mulai bekerja, begitupun Momo !'

Hiyorin langsung menutup panggilannya dan melihat layar TV yang sudah disediakan.

'Gomen, STARISH, kita akan menjadi Rival setelah Pembukaan Triple SSS' Guman Hiyorin dalam hatinya.

Setelah para anggota STARISH selesai wawancara, mereka semua beristirahat.

"Yama-chan, kenapa kau terlihat sedih ?" Tanya Otoya yang menyadari kalau Senpai mereka terlihat lemas dan sedih.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ini pekerjaan kalian yang terakhir untuk hari ini, jadi aku pulang duluan, aku lagi ada urusan." Hiyorin pamit kepada Kohainya dan langsung pergi.

HIYORIN P.O.V

Aku langsung berlarian di trotoar menuju rumah Aika, sesampainya dirumah Aika, aku menemui Aika dan Momoka sedang berada di ruang keluarga mengurus persiapanku.

"Nee~ Yorin, apa kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya ?" Tanya Momoka saat aku baru sampai di ruang tamu Aika.

"Aku sedang dalam kesempatan yang bagus, aku tidak mau menutupi dirku lagi." Jawabku

"Nah, kalau begitu ayo kita urus lagunya !" Seru Aika.

Aku dan Momoka mengangguk.

Aku mulai membuat lagu dengan alat khusus yang memang sudah ada. Momoka berusah membuat tarian saat bernyanyi nanti. Aika sedang menggambar desain baju.

"Yorin, kalau boleh tanya, kau sedang berkeja di agensi yang mana ?" Tanya Momoka yang memecahkan kehinangan.

"Shining Agensy." Jawabku sambil melanjutkan pekerjaanku.

"Yang grup Idolnya STARISH dan QUARTET NIGHT ?" Tanya Aika.

"Ya, tidak lama lagi, aku dan para Idol Shining Agency akan menjadi Rival." Jawabku yang membuat kedua temanku terkejut.

"Yorin, kau akan pindah agensi ?" Tanya mereka berdua dengan kompak.

"Tidak tapi, setelah pembukaan nanti, ada yang membuat hubunganku dengan mereka menjadi Rival." Jawabku yang membuat suasana jadi hening.

Kami langsung melajutkan pekerjaan kami lagi.

"Yorin, kau pilih jas atau gaun ?" Tanya Aika.

"Jas, karena aku yang akan berada di tengah nanti." Jawabku.

"Berarti, aku dan Momo pakai gaun !" Seru Aika.

Aika memang hobi memakai gaun di setiap pertunjukkannya.

"Gaunnya jangan terlalu panjang, panjang gaunnya sampai lutut saja." Kata Momoka.

"Emangnya kenapa ?" Tanya Aika.

"Karena nanti saat kita menari, ada bagian lompat kecil, takutnya saat dibagian itu, salah satu diantara kita berdua akan terjatuh." Jawab Momoka.

"Kenapa kita pake adengan lompat ?" Tanya Aika.

"Aku setuju dengan Momoka, adengan lompat cocok dengan musik ini. Kita tidak perlu melompat terlalu tinggi." Jawabku.

"Huft... baiklah." Aika langsung menyerah. Dia langsung manyun.

"Momoka, saat diawal nanti, aku menghadap ke depan, kalian berdua kesamping." Usulku.

"Baiklah, jadi segitiga ?" Tanya Momoka.

"Ya, lalu setelah itu kalian maju kedepan yang membuat formasi segitiga yang menghadap layar ke belakang." Jawabku.

"Yorin, warna jasnya ?" Tanya Aika.

"Warna hitam saja, aku akan memakain sarung tangan tampa jari. Sementara kalian memakai sarung tanganya yang panjangnya sampai menutup siku. Warna gaun kalian ambil warna putih yang diujung gaunnya diberi glitter berwarna silver." Jawabku.

"Aku setuju, nanti Yorin juga pakai dasi kupu-kupu berwarna hitam. Jangan lupa tambahkan pita berukuran sedang di bagian punggung gaun." Tambah Momoka.

"Baiklah, Yorin nanti pakai jepitan yang biasa ?" Tanya Aika.

"Ya, jangan lupa, berikan aku penjepit rambut yang berbentuk pita, nanti kujepit di belakang kepalaku." Jawabku.

"Style Yorin seperti biasa." Guman Momoka.

"Nah, karena rambut Momo panjang, kita ikat pakai ikat rambut yang ada pita berwarna putih." Usul Aika.

"Ya, itu membuat kesan kalau Momoka menggunakan pakaian seputih salju." Tambahku.

"Jadi, rambut Momo nanti diikat Pigtail ya ?" Tanya Aika.

"Baiklah." Jawab Momoka.

"Kalau Aika, diikaat juga tapi, Ikat Side Ponytail." Usulku.

"Ya, setuju. Tapi setengah saja." Kata Aika.

"Kalau sepatunya ?" Tanya Momoka.

"Kalian jangan pakai High Heels." Kataku.

"Kenapa ?" Tanya Aika.

"Aku takut salah satu diantara kalian berdua ada yang jatuh." Jawabku.

"Aku sering kok, menari dengan High Heels." Kata Momoka.

"Aku setuju dengan Yorin, aku takut jatuh." Ujar Aika.

"Kalau begitu, Momoka saja yang pakai High Heels." Saranku.

"Baiklah, kalau gitu, Aika pakai sepatu Ballerina yang bentuk solnya rata. Yorin akan memakai Dockside dan Aku pakai High Hell Open toe." Jelas Momoka.

"Baiklah, begini pakaiannya ?" Tanya Aika yang baru saja selesai menggabarnya.

Aku dan Momoka melihat gambar tersebut.

"Gaun Aika dan Momoka dibikin zig zag aja ujungnya." Usulku.

"Itu lebih cocok kepada Aika." Kata Momoka.

"Baiklah, baju Momo kubuat melebar kebawah." Usul Aika.

"Jangan terlalu lebar !" Seru Momoka.

"Serahkan saja padaku." Kata Aika.

Aku langsung kembali membuat lagunya. Sepertinya, Momoka sudah selesai dengan tariannya dan kulihat Aika selesai dengan desain pakaiannya.

"Yorin sudah selesai dengan lagunya ?" Tanya Momoka.

Aku mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kita tentukan siapa yang bernyanyi di awal !" Seru Aika.

"Kita bernyanyi berbarengan saja, karena perpaduan suara kita bagus, jadi di awal kita mulai bareng." Usulku.

"Sampai end saja, karena itu akan membuat lagunya makin menarik." Tambah Momoka.

"Ok, berarti kita tinggal menentukan tempo lagunya." Kata Aika.

Kami bertiga langsung kerja semalaman. Setelah semuanya selesai. Aku langsung pulang, walaupun itu sudah pagi. Saat sampai di Asrama, aku tidak sengaja melewati ruangan yang pintunya terbuka sendiri. Aku langsung masuk dan melihat Haruka dan sang 7 bintang sedang tertidur.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan semalaman ?" Tanyaku kepada diriku sendiri.

Haruka sedang tertidur. Di menjadikan not piano sebagai bantalnya. Tokiya sedang tidur dekat kaki piano. Ren bersender ke Natsuki yang sedang menjadikan lututnya sebagai bantal. Cecil tidur seperti kucing. Tokiya tidur sambil duduk, Masato tidur di Sofa, dan terakhir Syo tidur yang menjadikan meja sebagai bantalnya. Mereka semua tidur sambil tersenyum tipis.

'Mereka sedang bermimpi indah ya ?' Pikirku.

Aku langsung mendekat ke meja dan melihat 3 lembar kertas. Aku mengambilnya dan melihatnya.

"Haruka, kau ternyata sudah buatkan mereka lagu toh." Gumanku.

Aku langsung menghela nafas lega.

"Minna ! seberapa lama kaliana akan tidur ?! Bangun !" Seruku yang membuat seluruh Kohaiku bangun.

Aku hanya menyilang kedua tanganku.

"Aku lelah." Kata Cecil.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu..." Sapa Natsuki.

"Ohayo.." Tambah Ren.

"Kau mengangetkanku." Kata Otoya.

"Ini sudah pagi." Kata Masato.

"Ya, sepertinya..." Tokiya saja masih ngantuk.

"Malam berlalu begitu cepat." Kata Syo yang membenarkan posisi topinya.

Mereka semua langsung melihat Haruka yang masih tertidur. Aku juga melihat Haruka yang tertidur pulas. Saat aku ingin membangunkannya, Natsuki menghentikanku.

"Ssshhhh..." Natsuki menaruh jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya yang artinya jangan berisik.

Aku hanya menghela nafasku.

"Cepat, kalian akan telat bekerja !" Seruku yang membuat mereka semua lari keluar ruangan.

"Uh, Oh !" Syo laru duluan.

Disusul Tokiya. "Ayo cepat !"

Natsuki menyusul mereka. "Tunggu !"

Otoya langsung berlari bersama Natsuki. "Hei Tunggu !"

Ren, Masato, dan Cecil lari berbarengan.

Setelah mereka pergi semua, aku mengeluarkan selimut kecil yang sering kubawa, lalu menyelimuti Haruka. Tiba-tiba, aku melihat QUARTET NIGHT di ambang pintu. Aku mendatangi mereka.

"Kalian serius, benar-benar ingin merebut Haruka ?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja. Aku selalu serius. Aku cemburu, tidak ada yang menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal ini, tapi dia sendiri yang mau melakukannya." Jawab Reiji.

"Nih," Aku menyerahkan lagu yang daritadi kupegang. "Itu lagu Haruka untuk STARISH."

Aku langsung meninggalkan mereka berempat menuju kamarku. Aku sangat mengantuk jadi menentukan untuk tidur sampai siang. Tidak lupa, aku memberikan lagu yang telah kubuat kepada Saotome.

Sore tiba, aku, Haruka, dan STARIHS berkumpul di ruangan Saotome. Ternyata mereka sudah selesai dengan lagunya.

"Apakah kau mendengar lagu kita ?" Tanya Tokiya. Mewakili STARISH.

Saotome hanya terdiam. Begitupun kami.

"Tolong biarkan kami masuk Triple SSS." Tambah Tokiya.

Saotome masih saja terdiam. Suasana ruangan menjadi tegang.

"AAAAAA !" Tiba-tiba Saotome teriak. Kami semua terlonjak karena kaget. "REVOLUTION BELUM SELESAI !" Seru Saotome yang membuat satu ruanga-

"APA ?!"


	14. Evolution !

HIYORIN P.O.V

Jelas-jelas kami semua panik ! Revolution belum berakhir ? padahal, kami sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin !

"Kami telah melakukan yang terbaik !" Seru Otoya.

"Bukankah kau mendengar demonya yang kami tulis dengan Nanami ?" Tanya Syo.

"Kami memberikan semua yang kami miliki untuk menghasilkan lagu yang hebat." Ucap Masato.

"Kami menerima pujian yang tinggi untuk Proyek Cross Unit kami, bahkan lebih dari itu." Tambah Ren.

"Kita sudah berbeda dan masih terus berkemang !" Seru Tokiya.

"Kami ingin semua orang di dunia mendengarkan lagu kami." Ucap Cecil.

"Kami ingin menjadi artis pembukaan Triple S." Tambah Natsuki.

Saotome hanya terdiam. Haruka mengambil beberapa langkah maju yang sepertinya ingin membela STARISH.

"Ano... Aku ingin kau mempertimangkannya. Aku merasakannya saat menulis lagu. Sekarang STARISH sama hebatnya dengan QUARTET NIGHT." Ucap Haruka.

Saotome hanya menghela nafasnya. " Aku sudah menyadari 100% hal ini akan terjadi, tapi itu semua masih belum cukup perubahan."

Kami semua terkejut lagi dengan kalimat Saotome.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Tokiya.

Dan disaat yang bersamaan, pintu di buka dengan paksa dan kami semua melihat QUARTET NIGHT.

"Kalian bahkan tidak mengetuk pintu, apa yang kalian inginkan ?" Tanya Saotome.

QUARTET NIGHT hanya berjalan angkuh melewati kami semua.

"Secara obyektif, STARISH sudah cukup baik untuk masuk." Kata Ai.

"Akan sia-sia tampil tanpa mereka." Tambah Ranmaru.

"Tidak ada gunanya melakukan hal yang sia-sia." Sambung Camus.

"Jadi, kami ingin kau juga memasukkan STARISH." Ucap Reiji yang membuat STARISH terkejut bahkan Haruka.

Tiba-tiba saja, Saotome mengeluarkan aura kuning yang artinya dia mulai menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Saotome menginjak mejanya sendiri. "REVOLUTION !" Seru Saotome. "Ini adalah Revolusi asli yang kucari !"

"Revolusi asli ?"

"Revolusi ! baru menggantikan yang lama. Jika kau hanya mengubah dirimu, Revolusimu tidak berarti apa-apa. Mengubah dirimu, satukan sekitarmu dengan gairah yang berapi-api, dan mengubah yang lainnya ! Setelah kau telah mencapai itu, akhirnya REVOLUSI !" Jelas Saotome yang di awal penjelasan dia membakar dirinya sendiri lalu di akhir kalimat seperti terjadi ledakan besar.

Kami semua hanya bisa terdiam dengan tingkah laku Saotome.

"STARISH melakukan Proyek Cross Unit untuk membuat sebuah Revolusi. Tiga unit yang membakar gairah di hati orang-orang dan apinya menyebar ke yang lainnya. Aku mendapat setumpuk surat setiap hari dan email yang super banyak, bahkan di jalanan banya para pendukung, dan di web orang-orang bangkit, apinya menyala terang, ini adalah malam sebelum revolusi dan untuk menyelesaikan revolusi asli kalian, aku membutuhkan hal yang terakhir. Membuat QUARTET NIGHT tetap berdiri !" Jelas Saotome sambil menunjuk entah apalah hingga keluar cahaya dari ujung jarinya itu.

Kami hanya bisa terdiam lagi.

"Bahkan hati Rival kalian terbakar sangat panas, ini adalah revolusi yang kucari, perubahan dengan penuh cinta !" Seru Saotome.

"Jadi..."

"Tampilah di konser !" Seru Saotome lagi hingga dia mengeuarkan cahaya ajaib lagi dari tangannya.

Semua orang langsung bahagia mendengarnya. Aku hanya terdiam, begitu pula dengan QUARTET NIGHT.

"Namun ada satu syarat." Ucap Saotome. "Judul lagu STARISH akan menjadi Maji Love..."

"REVOLUTION !" Seru STARISH.

Setelah itu, kami semua diperbolehkan bubar. STARISH ingin bertemu dengan QUARTET NIGHT jadi, kuperbolehkan untuk bertemu dengan mereka.

Aku langsung kembali ke Asrama Agensi lebih dulu dan menelpon Arisa.

'Moshi-moshi...'

"Arisa, ini aku."

'Wuah ! tumben Nee-san manggil jam segini, ada apa ?'

"Saat pembukaan Triple S, kamu datang sama Ichiro ya."

'Jadi, Nee-san beneran tampil disana ?! aku akan mengajak kerabat-kerabat kita untuk nonton !'

"Baiklah, aku harus istirahat, aku ngantuk."

'Baiklah, sampai jumpa di Triple S !'

Arisa langsung mematikannya. Aku langsung menelpon Momoka.

'Keluarga Sakamaki, ada yang bisa kami bantu ?'

"Momoka, aku akan latihan sendiri di Agensi. Aku juga harus melatih STARISH jadi, tidak bisa keluar Agensi dulu. Jadi, kalian berlatih berdua saja."

'Aku mengerti, tidak perlu kawathir tentang kami. Kami akan lakukan yang terbaik.'

"Baiklah."

Aku langsung menutupnya, lalu melompat ke tempat tidur.

'Aku penasaran apa yang dilakukan STARISH dan QUARTET NIGHT sekarang...'

NORMAL P.O.V

"Arigato Gozaimasu." Kata Tokiya mewakili STARISH.

"Jangan salah paham." Ucap Ai.

"Kalian masih saja bodoh." Kata Camus.

"Apa ?" STARISH dan Haruka terkejut dengan perkataan QUARTET NIGHT.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Cecil.

"Kami tidak melakukannya untuk kalian." Jawab Reiji.

"Kami melakukannya untuk kami sendiri." Tambah Ranmaru.

"Kan sudah kukatakan, tidak ada gunanya tampil tanpa STARISH. Kami akan tampil sebagai artis pembukaan saat kita menjadi artis nomor satu." Ucap Reiji.

"Kami mengakui bahwa kalian telah berkembang, itulah sebabnya kami akan membuktikan bahwa kami masih lebih baik." Ujar Ai.

"Tapi, ingatlah apa kata Rei-chan pada saat Syuting !" Seru Otoya

 _"_ _Semangat yang bagus. Samakanlah level kita !" Seru Reiji. "Jika kau bisa...mari kita menggapai tujuan yang lebih tinggi bersama-sama." Tantang Reiji yang menjadi serius._

"Benar aku bilang begitu tapi, kita akan mencapai yang lebih tinggi daripada kalian." Kata Reiji.

"Kami tidak peduli jika kalian akhirnya hancur." Kata Ranmaru.

"Sekarang kita sama, dan menjadi saingan." Kata Reiji.

"Mungkin tepatnya adalah 'musuh'." Tambah Ai.

"Kami akan keluar dari Asrama hari ini." Ucap Camus yang langsung mengakhiri pembicaraan.

QUARTET NIGHT langsung meninggalkan STARISH.

"Mereka benar-benar serius tentang ini." Kata Ren.

"Ya, aku bisa merasakan panas dari api yang membakar di dalamnya." Tambah Masato.

"Kami telah berusaha cukup keras sampai sekarang tapi, kita harus latihan lebih keras lagi." Kata Syo.

"Ya, hanya satu kelompok akan dipilih menjadi artis pembukaan." Otoya setuju dengan Syo.

"Untuk dipilih, kita harus melampaui QUARTET NIGHT." Tambah Tokiya.

"Untuk melakukan itu, kita perlu berlatih, berlatih, berlatih, dan berlatih." Ucap Cecil.

"Kami menulis lagu yang indah bersama Haru-chan. Mari kita bekerja lebih keras lagi untuk memuat lagu yang indah." Ujar Natsuki.

"Ya."

HIYORIN P.O.V

Hari ini QUARTET NIGHT sedang berlatih di tempat lain. Dan aku baru saja ingin mulai melatih STARISH. Aku melihat ponselku bergetar. Aku langsung mengambilnya dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

'QUARTET NIGHT ingin aku membuat ulang lagunya, hanya harus menambah gairah dan minat pendengarnya saja. Aku akan berusaha, jadi mungkin saja aku tak datang untuk melihat STARISH latihan. Aku harap, dibawah pelatihanmu, mereka akan tampil dengan baik.'

Ternyata pesan dari Haruka. Aku hanya terdiam.

'Aku melatih mereka bukan karena aku niat... tapi karena tugasku memang begini.'

Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka, aku melihat STARISH masuk. Aku hanya mengendus.

"Baiklah ! Ayo kita buat kalian jadi artis pembukaan Triple S No. 1 !" Seruku.

Latihan pun dimulai. Mereka latihan dengan baik. Setiap tengah malam aku latihan juga agar tidak ketinggalan dengan Momoka dan Aika.

Hari terakhir latihan. Kami sudah berlatih dengan giat. Aku sedang rebahan di kamarku.

"Besok sudah waktunya, kami semua akan tampil untuk menentukan siapa yang akan tampil sebagai artis pembukaan Triple S nanti. Okaa-chan, Otou-san, aku harap kalian bangga dengan anakmu yang menjengkelkan ini. Jika kalian berdua sudah memang tidak ada di dunia ini, aku harap kalian beristirahat dengan tenang." Kataku pada diriku sendiri.

Aku langsung melihat keluar jendela. "Entah mengapa aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini."

Keesokan harinya pun tiba. Kami semua berada di gedung hanya STARISH dan QUARTET NIGHT tidak tau kalau aku juga ada di tempat ini. Aku, Momoka, dan Aika sudah berpakaian untuk tampil nanti. Kami bertiga sedang melihat layar TV.

"Sudah dimulai !" Seru Aika.

 _"_ _Pesonanya yang seksi dan bersinar dimalam yang gelap ini, empat perhiasan yang berkilauan dengan sendirinya. Benar, itu adalah QUARTET NIGHT !"_

 _"_ _Menusuk semua hati para wanita dengan senyum menggodanya, Kotobuki Reiji !"_

 _"_ _Liar dan Bebas, memiliki jiwa yang hebat, Kurosaki Ranmaru !"_

 _"_ _Dengan mata misterius dengan bisikan seperti angin, Mikaze Ai !"_

 _"_ _Terkadang dingin dan terkadang manis. Dengan kecermerlang yang luar biasa dari aurora, Camus !"_

QUARTET NIGHT mulai bernyanyi.

*Maaf, kami mengganti liriknya menjadi bahasa indonesia, mohon tidak protes*

All : Semoga suara kami bergabung dengan suara angin mencapai sesuatu yang lebih tinggi menghidupkan janji mimpi ini menjadi sebuah lagu capailah sebuah keajaiban Evolution Selamanya 2X QUARTET NIGHT

Re : Aku tidak mau memberikannya

Ai : Kita harus memberikannya sendiri

Ra : Hanya satu karisma beresonansi

Ca : Dengan baik mengikuti teori

: Sampaikan emosimu

: dan tunjukkan perasaanmu

All : Our Pride

Ai : Perubahan itu belum cukup

Re : Yang mengejarkami tidak menunjukkan belas kasihan

Ca : Kami akan tunjukkan

Ra : Bentuk berkembang kami

All : Hasrat ini tidak pernah berakhir Jawabnnya adalah Evolution Mimpi yang kita lihat sendiri tidak bisa menjadi kuat ini sesuatu yang akan kutunjukkan sebuah revolusi daru udaran dimulainya ikatan untuk bernyanyi kepada dunia inilah Evolution EVOLUTION FOREVER QUARTET NIGHT !


	15. Musuh baru, tantangan baru (END)

HIYORIN P.O.V

Melihat menampilan mereka membuatku kagum. Mereka bagaikan berlian yang bersinar menyinari kegelapan.

Aika yang dari tadi mematung akhirnya sadar. "Me, menakjubkan..."

Terlihat Momoka juga yang terkejut mendengar musik mereka. "Mereka sangat bersemangat."

"Tapi, susunan ini tidak seperti yang kita dengar sebelumnya." Ucapku yang membuat kedua temanku menatapku.

"Liriknya juga berbeda. Evolusi ?" Tanya Aika.

"Artinya, untuk berkembang berarti tumbuh." Jawab Momoka.

"Berkembang..." Gumanku.

"Bukan Revolusi tetapi Evolusi." Tambah Aika.

"Tidak berubah namun pertumbuhan." Lanjut Momoka.

"Dengan kata lain, mereka menyatakan perang terhadap STARISH." Timpalku.

"Jadi mereka nyari ribut ?" Tanya Aika.

Aku mengangguk. _Penampilan, Lirik, Tarian, Suara, semuanya sempurna. Mereka benar-benar cari ribur terhadap STARISH..._ Batinku.

Aku mengambil HP-ku lalu membuka website Shining. Kulihat banyak sekali komentar-komentar dari fans.

"Uwaaaa~ QUARTET NIGHT dan STARISH punya fans sebanyak yang kita punya dulu." Ucap Aika yang tiba-tiba merebut HP-ku.

Momoka tersenyum. "Jadi, kita akan mengumpulkan fans seperti dulu ?"

Aku dan Aika saling bertatapan.

"TRI"

"AN"

"GLE"

"TRIANGLE ! Three God of Seasons !" Seru kami bertiga.

 _"_ _Berikutnya adalah, kelompok yang membuat jalan melewati kesulitan, mereka masuk dengan gairah persahabatan mereka. Sudah saatnya 7 bintang bersinar ! STARISH !"_

 _"_ _Dengan hati yang terus-meneruh cerah, dia akan pergi ke mana pun bersamamu. Menyalakanmu dengan tanda energi perdamaian itu Ittoki Otoya !"_

 _"_ _Dia terus-menerus meluapkan emosi terkunci di dalam hatinya ! Dihormati dan sangat tulus, itulah Hijirikawa Masato !"_

 _"_ _Dia akan menyelimutimu dengan kebaikan seperti matahari ! Dia akan mengawasimu dengan kekuatan seperti Sirius di langit malam ! Shinomiya Natsuki !"_

 _"_ _Emosinya berbohong di balik wajah yang tampan ! Turun dari langit, itulah Ichinose Tokiya !"_

 _"_ _Kedipan pembunuh dan tiupan ciuman. Gairah membakar seperti ada api di dalam hatinya ! Itu adalah Jinguji Ren !"_

 _"_ _Ia membakar dengan kejantanannya ! Dia akan melindungimu, tidak peduli apapun itu ! Itu adalah Kurusu Syo !"_

 _"_ _Menaruh renungan kasih kepada lagu, dia murni dan pekerja keras ! Itu adalah Aijima Cecil !"_

Seluruh panggung langsung bergemuruh ! para fans bersorak-sorai dengan semangat. _Tidak kusangka kalau mereka sangat terkenal_ Batinku.

Musik dimulai dengan tornado yang sangat hebat ! Dan mereka semua langsung muncul dipanggung. Hitungan mundur dimulai dari 5.

5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

STARISH pun beraksi. Mendengar lagunya membuatku tertegun sementara. Aku memandang layar TV dengan serius.

"Ini pasti hasil kerja keras Hiyorin yang membantu mereka, ya kan' ?" Tebak Momoka.

Aku mengangguk. "Tak kusangka mereka akan sehebat ini."

TOK TOK TOK

"TRIANGLE, harap memasuki panggung."

Aku, Momoka, dan Aika saling bertatapan dan mengangguk.

"Siap ?" Tanyaku.

"SIAP !" Seru kedua sahabatku.

Kami langsung pergi menuju panggung. Aku dapat melihat STARISH dan QUARTET NIGHT yang sedang berpas-pasan, menunggu peserta berikutnya. Aku juga dapat melihat Haruka menunggu.

"Hiyorin ? apa tidak apa kalau kau ketahuan ?" Tanya Momoka kawathir.

Aku mengangguk. "Inilah takdir. Aku tidak ingin semua ini terbuang sia-sia."

"Baiklah ! Ishonni Ikimashou !" Ajak Aika yang menarik tanganku dan Momoka.

Kami bertiga berlari kecil melewati mereka semua. Saat melewati Haruka, aku sempat menepuk kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Tunggu, Tsukiyama-sensei !" Panggil Haruka.

STARISH dan QUARTET NIGHT terkejut mendengar teriakan kecil Haruka. Sayangnya, itu langsung terpotong oleh MC yang berseru.

 _"_ _Dan yang terakhir adalah kelompok gadis lulusan Saotome Gakuen. Dari kisah latar belakang yang berbeda, mereka bersatu dan membuat Grup ! 3 dewa dari langit ! TRIANGLE !"_

NORMAL P.O.V

STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT, dan Haruka terkejut mendengar nama Grup yang disebutkan.

"Tidak mungkin ! TRIANGLE kembali tampil ?" Seru Syo tidak percaya.

Tokiya menatap layar TV tidak percaya. "Mereka kan sudah gugur beberapa tahun yang lalu."

"Apa jangan-jangan ini adalah Grup Tsukiyama ?" Tebak Cecil.

Semuanya langsung menatap TV.

 _"_ _Dengan senyuman lembut dan hati yang lembut seperti kelopak sakura yang berguguran ! Menghormati dan Dihormati seperti putri dari kerajaan Sakura ! Itu adalah Sakamaki Momoka !"_

 _"_ _Semangat yang tiada hentinya bagaikan bintang jatuh ! Menghiasi langit malam musim dingin ! Kulit seputih salju yang disukai banyak orang ! Itulah Aikawa Aika !"_

 _"_ _Senyuman hangat yang dapat melelehkan hati yang membeku ! Paling muda dan paling manis diantara semuanya ! Dia akan melelehkan semua yang membeku bagaikan matahari di musim panas ! Dia adalah bintang utama yang di tunggu-tunggu ! SAKAKIBARA HIYORIN !"_

Seluruh orang yang memandang layar TV terkejut total.

"Tsukiyama... adalah Hiyorin dari TRIANGLE." Guman Haruka.

"Dia tidak ingin menunjukkan dirinya yang sebenarnya." Tambah Reiji.

"Dia yang sebenarnya mengurung dirinya sendiri di dalam hatinya." Tambah Ranmaru.

TRIANGLE mulai bernyanyi. STARISH dan QUARTET NIGHT terkejut mendengar lagu dari TRIANGLE. Suara yang dikeluarkan mirip suara Senpai mereka. Semuanya kaget dan bahkan sudah dibihongi oleh Hiyorin.

Tawa, Tangisan, kebaikan, semuanya bohong ? Apakah Hiyorin mempermainkan mereka ? Padahal mereka berjuang sangat keras agar dapat mendekatkan diri dengan Tsuki... tunggu... bukan, bukan Tsukiyama lagi... tapi Hiyorin...

Tidak, Hiyorin bukan pembohong iya kan' ? Dia tidak akan bersembunyi. Walapun tertutup, dia punya kebaikan. Kebaikan yang membuat semua orang disekitarnya senang. Apakah kebaikannya itu semua kebohongan ?

 _"_ _Itu menyimpulkan semua pertunjukkan. Salah satunya..."_

Deg...

Tiba-tiba saja seluruh lampu sorot dimatikan. Panggung terlihat gelap.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya Momoka.

"YA ! aku merasa luar biasa !" Seru seseorang.

HIYORIN P.O.V

 _Suara ini... ini suara Eiichi !_ Seruku dalam hatiku.

"Lama tidak berjumpa ! Minna ! kelompok ultra super kami, sudah kembali !"

Langsung seluruh _Lightstick_ Berubah menjadi warna biru. Asap langsung menutup sebagian panggung. TRIANGLE, QUARTET NIGHT, STARISH, dan bahkan Haruka terkejut.

"HEAVENS ?" Tebak Ren.

"Tapi, mengapa ?" Tanya Otoya.

Langsung saja pintu hologram ynag sangat besar muncul yang disusul oleh seruan MC.

 _"_ _HEAVENS ! Kelompok yang hilang setelah kekalahan mereka dari STARISH dari penghargaan Utapri tiba-tiba saja kembali !"_

7 pilar langsung menjulang tinggi. Aku dapat melihat... 7 ORANG !

"Bertujuh ?" Ucap Tokiya tidak percaya.

Sontak seluruh panggung terdiam. HEAVENS pun, mulai bernyanyi. Seperti aksi yang sama di panggung sebelumnya. Ada yang namanya api biru atau laser biru yang menembak seluruh penonton bahkan juri.

"Pintu hologram itu tidak sia-sia juga." Ucapku.

Seluruh pangunggu terbakar habis oleh efek dari nyanyian HEAVENS.

"HEAVENS." Ucap Reiji.

"Mereka..." Guman Ranmaru.

"Tidak kusangka mereka kembali." Potong Camus.

"Mereka jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya." Tambah Ai.

Eiichi mulai membuka mulutnya. "Dipanggil oleh suara-suara manis malaikat, idola turun dari surga, Otori Eiichi, telah kembali."

"Aku Sumeragi Kira, Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Kira yang seperti biasa. Cuma beberapa kata saja keluar sekali ngomong.

"Aku Mikado Nagi, Idola termanis di alam semesta. Semua tatapan yang kepadaku, mengerti ?" Disusul Nagi yang suka pamer.

"Um... Aku Otori Eiiji. Senang bertemu denganmu." Ucap Eiji yang baru kulihat. Pemalu dan sepertinya saudara Eiichi.

"Salam kenal. Aku Kiryuin Van. Kami akan menaklukkan dunia. Ck, bercanda." Ucap Van yang sepertinya agak mirip dengan Ren, hanya lebih sering bercanda.

"Aku Hyuga Yamato, anggota terkuat HEAVENS. Kalau kau berani datanglah !" Tantang Yamato yang sepertinya bersaudara dengan Ryuya.

"Bintang-bintang membawaku untukmu. Sekarang panggilah namaku, Amakusa Shion." Ucap Shion yang seperti Cecil, punya kepercayaan terhadap dewa.

"STARISH... QUARTET NIGHT... TRIANGLE... Tidak, tidak, tidak ! Dunia akan diperintahkan oleh HEAVENS !" Seru Eiichi yang merendahkan kami semua. Dia pun tertawa lepas.

"HEAVENS ! HEAVENS ! HEAVENS !"

"STARISH ! STARISH ! STARISH !"

"QUARTET NIGHT ! QUARTET NIGHT ! QUARTET NIGHT !"

"TRIANGLE ! TRIANGLE ! TRIANGLE !"

Seluruh penonton bersorak-sorai. Mereka semua mendukung kami semua.

"Bagus, bagus. Ini adalah perkembangan yang sangat menarik. Tapi, QUARTET NIGHT akan menjadi artis pembuka." Ucap Reiji yang disusul oleh anggukan kegita anggotanya.

"Tidak akan ! Artis pembukanya adalah STARISH ! Kami yakin, kami telah bekerja keras untuk membuat mimpi kami menjadi kenyataan !" Seru Otoya yang di ikuti anggukan teman-temannya.

"Mattaku... merepotkan saja. Sepertinya kami harus terlibat dengan permainan kalian. Jangan merengek saat kami jadi artis pembuka ya." Ucapku yang mempunyai kesan merendahkan mereka.

Seluruh Penonton bersorak dengan penuh semangat ! Tidak kusangka, akhirnya kami semua bisa bertanding satu sama lain.

"Revolusi ! Revolusiku telah sempurna !" Seru Saotome.

"Roda takdir sekarang berputar." Disusul ucapan Raging yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Sekarang, kami siap melewati tantangan selanjutnya. Dengan Musuh baru, Teman baru, Pengalaman baru, masalah baru, tantangan baru, lagu baru, dan masih banyak lagi. Kami siap melewati semua itu.

Kami TRIANGLE, STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT, HEAVENS, serta komposer yang bersedia membuatkan lagu kami, siap untuk melewati semua itu.

 _~ To Be Continued ~_


End file.
